After All These Years
by Hashtag Fangirling
Summary: When Percy was seventeen, Annabeth left camp. She's not dead, because Nico can't sense her spirit, and no Iris messages are revealing her. Percy is offered a job to teach at a ADHD and Dyslexia School to find demigods, and accepts. But what happens when Percy meets a black haired boy with big sea-green eyes and little gray specks? OoC Futurefic [T and older]
1. Goodbye Camp Goodbye Percy

**After All These Years**

**Chapter 1:**

**Goodbye Camp Goodbye Percy**

**When Percy was seventeen, Annabeth left camp. One day, she was here, the next, she disappeared from camp. She's not dead, because Nico can't sense her spirit, and no Iris messages are revealing her location. Percy is offered a job to teach at a ADHD and Dyslexia School to find demigods, and accepts. But what happens when Percy meets a jet-black haired boy with big gray eyes, with sea-green specks?**

-T-T-

_"The most painful goodbyes are the ones that are never said and never explained"_

_~ Bilal Nasir Khan_

-T-T-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other branded item mentioned in this story. If I did, I would be famous and make millions and not be writing on FanFiction.**

**Percy POV:**

\- Tuesday August 19, 2014 -

"Hey Annabeth!" I greeted Annabeth with a kiss on the check.

"Hey there, Seaweed Brain. Last night was amazing." She told me. Last night, Annabeth came into my cabin. I'm still the only Poseidon child, so we had it to ourselves. One thing led to another, and let's just say that Annabeth spent the night.

"It was, and it's the best birthday gift a boy could get." I replied with a smile on my face. Yesterday, August 18, was my birthday. And Annabeth and I had sex. "So how are you?" I asked her.

She took a second to think about something. "Well, I wasn't really feeling good this morning. I threw up literally right when I got up. My cabin mates helped me though. The Apollo kids gave me medicine, so I feel better." She looked like she was about to add something else, but didn't say it. I knew better than to ask a girl like Annabeth what was wrong with her.

"Well, I hope you feel better." I knew she was hiding something from me. It hurt that even though she knows I love her, she won't tell me what the matter with her. "Hey, so do you want to do anything today. I mean, the lake is calling my name!"

She smirked a little at my trying-to-hard-to-make-a-joke pun, but I could tell something was on her mind. "Um, I don't think I'll be able to swim anyways. I'm not feeling all that great."

"Um, okay. Feel better Wise Girl." I awkwardly looked at her face, which was filled with worry and pain. I lowered my stance and gave her a hug and kissed her on the lips. "I love you, Wise Girl."

She hesitantly replied, "I love you too, Seaweed Brain." She rose upon her tippy toes to give me a peck on the cheek, and then ran over to her cabin. I watched her as she faded away until she opened the door to Cabin 6 and slammed the door.

"What's up with her today?" I mumbled to myself, not really expecting an answer. But I heard roars of water coming from the lake, splashing upon the banks of the beach. My father only uses that to signal me if something bad is about to happen. What in Tartarus is wrong with Annabeth?

**Annabeth POV:**

Oh gods. I made a mistake. This can't be happening. Not only did I make a mistake, but the mistake I made is not reversible.

Percy and I had sex. But the thing is, Percy couldn't find a condom and I couldn't wait, so I told him I'd be fine.

If you have a headache, there are only two reasons that you would have one as a daughter of Athena. One, Athena's trying to tell you something. Two, you're pregnant. So if you are having a massive headache, it's probably because Athena's trying to tell you something and you are pregnant.

Goodbye my social life. Hello to the lovely world of parenting.

But if I tell Percy, I'd be at the risk of ruining Percy's life altogether. But if I don't tell him, I'll have to raise him/her without a parent. And I know how hard that is.

So I made a battle strategy. My enemy, right now, is life, and life has imprisoned me in her jail of teen moms and I need to break out of it. If I leave at 2:30 in the morning tomorrow, I can use my Yankees cap to sneak out of here. I have friends in California who I know will let me stay with them.

And the farther away from Camp Half-Blood the better. But the farther away from Percy...

UGH MY BRAIN HURTS! I started packing as much as I could in my CHB dufflebag and I wore as many layers as I could. Although I'd be hotter than Helios, I'd still have enough clean clothes with me.

I reached for my wallet in the back of my underwear drawer. I counted the amount of money I had, and I realized that I had enough to get three trains from Manhattan to Los Angeles. The crippled one hundred dollar bills were sprawled on my bunk bed, and I was putting them back in my wallet just as Malcolm came in.

"Hey there, Grey. What's up with the bag and the clothes?" He tried peering into the bag and trying to get a glance at what was in there. I'm pretty sure that all he saw were clothes and pictures of Percy and me (or as literally everyone at Camp calls it, Percabeth.)

I nervously grinned at him, and came up with a fool-proof plan. "Thalia invited me to sleep over at Cabin 1. I'm just packing some clothes because I might stay there for a while." Thalia gets pretty lonely in Cabin 1 because Jason is at Camp Jupiter, and Chiron allows her to have friends sleep over.

Malcolm gave me a questionative look, but seemed to buy it. "Remember tampons. Remember what happened last time?" The last time I had a sleepover at Thalia's cabin, I forgot to bring pads and my period came around. Worst day of my life. But today is a pretty close second. I mean, I'm leaving everyone that I love.

"Haha Malcolm, don't worry. I'll bring them this time." He smirked a little before walking out of my room. The cabin counselor does get their own room, so I do have privacy. But I'm going to miss it here.

-T-T-

By the time I was done packing my duffle bag, it was precisely 7 o'clock, meaning was time for dinner. I scurried over to the camp picnic tables. I tried not to look at the scenery because I didn't want to be reminded of what I love so much about this place.

The Big House reminds me of the day I met Percy in the infirmary. The first time I met him. The first time I ever talked to him. The first time I saw him drooling in his sleep.

The lake reminds me of the end of the second Titan war, when Percy and I shared our first full out kiss underwater.

And then, Cabin 3, the place where we had sex. And all the greatest memories I've ever had.

I had tears in my eyes by the time I was at the Cabin 6 table. The memories of the campfires with my friends were filling my brain and how nice it was of Chiron to let Percy and me sit with each other. I saw Percy walking over and I prayed to the gods that he wouldn't see me bawling.

"Hey Wise Girl. I just wanted to know how you were." He leaned down to give me a kiss on the forehead. His face was a mixture of pain and betrayal, and I could literally feel how warm and caring he was through his eyes.

I couldn't think at the moment. All I did was stand up, and gave him the warmest, tightest hug I possibly could and whispered "I love you. I love you. I love you," into his ear. I wouldn't let go of him for a minute, and when I did let him go, he gave me a kinda awkward face.

"I love you too, Wise Girl. Thank the gods that I was blessed with such an amazing girl like you." I almost died inside when he said that. All of this was ruined because of me. We were ruined because of me.

After he left to eat, I made an offering to Athena, begging her to help me in some way. She didn't reply. Well, she isn't even allowed to reply. I quietly sat at the Athena table, aloof from everyone else there. Goodbye eating grounds. I'll miss you.

After dinner, we all gathered around the campfire and sand a campfire song. Not the Spongebob one, but just the regular campfire songs. Percy's face looked so happy, yet so worried, in the bright warmth of the fire. We all jammed along to everything.

The campfire reminded me of the time where Percy and I sang Beneath Your Beautiful. That was one of my most memorable moments. We sang it for the Fourth Annual Camp Half-Blood Talent Show when Percy was sixteen and I was fifteen. We won the talent show, but I only think it was because everyone found us adorable. And I mean, practically every single girl at Camp Half-Blood thinks Percy's hot.

"Annabeth? Hello?" I saw a hand being waved in front of my face, and I knew that the only person whose hand that could've been was Percy's. "You went into you 'I am thinking about something really important right now' look. What's wrong?"

"I'm fine. Relax. I have to go, Seaweed Brain. I love you." I tried not to show too much emotion, but it's really hard to not show any emotions when you have to leave the only person you have ever loved.

"Bye Annabeth. I love you. See you tomorrow. Oh, and feel better," Percy called out just as I turned away from him.

I just glanced back at him. There was a smile plastered upon is adorable face and his eyes were wide in worry. I couldn't bring myself to say "See you tomorrow" back, so I gave him a forced smile and gave him a small nod.

I ran back to my cabin crying. Crying wasn't even the best word to use. My crying was more like hysterically bawling my eyes out. Why did I have to ruin our relationship? Why did I have to ruin us?

And why does Percy have to be so goddamn adorable and caring and perfect. Why couldn't I have to leave a douchebag?

As I walked into my room that I have because I'm cabin leader, I slammed the door very hard and lied face down on my bed sobbing. My tears could have probably flooded the room.

-T-T-

After what felt like forever, I was finally done with my hysterical crying. I looked at the clock and it read 2:45 in the morning. Shit, my bus leaves Manhattan at 3:30.

I changed into sweats and Percy's camp sweatshirt which I might have stolen from him, and put my Yankees hat upon my head. I automatically turned invisible, and crawled out of my window.

I creeped down the tree and tiptoed to where Thalia's tree was. The light glow of the force field was visible, and I could hear the force field's faint humming, as if it as trying to taunt me about leaving.

I stood in front of the force field for a minute, thinking about my decision. I glanced at my watch which read 3 o'clock exactly. Would I be willing to leave everything I love for Percy? Camp, my life, my friends? Is losing all of these things worth saving Percy?

And after a couple of minutes, I knew my answer; _yes_.

Then, I stepped outside of the forcefield and scurried off to the bus station that would take me away from here.

I got on the bus at 3:24 and I sat next to the window. I looked out of the window and saw all the city lights that were still on right now. California won't have skyscrapers. But at least I'll be able to see the stars. I'll be able to see Zoë Nightshade's constellation up in the sky and Orion's belt and other stars my father told me about so long ago. I can't wait to see the big dipper and north star in California. And the ocean, the one thing that will solely remind me of Percy.

The bus started moving. I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I can't believe I'm leaving my life behind. My friends, Camp, my city; they won't be there in LA. I can't believe I'm actually leaving Percy.

**Percy POV:**

\- Wednesday August 20, 2014 -

I didn't sleep well at night. The ocean roared way too much next to my cabin, meaning Father really needed to tell me something. I woke up, brushed my teeth, and wore my CHB shirt with shorts. I still don't have my CHB sweatshirt because Annabeth took it from me. But I don't mind. I mean, soon enough, we'll both be married and, everything that's her will be mine and everything that's mine will be hers. I can't wait until the day both of us will be married, have children, and start a life of our own.

Speaking of Annabeth, I decided to go to her cabin to surprise her. I decided to make her my mom's blue cookies to try to cheer her up. The only person who loves the cookies more than me is her.

When I was walking over to the Athena cabin, I noticed that there were lots of people outside. Piper, Thalia, and Clarisse were crying. I hadn't ever seen any of them cry before so something's up. I went up to Piper and asked her what's wrong.

"Percy, I'm so sorry. Annabeth, she's gone."


	2. Theseus Chase and Birthdays

**After All These Years**

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Theseus Chase and Birthdays**_

**When Percy was seventeen, Annabeth left camp. One day, she was here, the next, she disappeared from camp. She's not dead, because Nico can't sense her spirit, and no Iris messages are revealing her location. Percy is offered a job to teach at a ADHD and Dyslexia School to find demigods, and accepts. But what happens when Percy meets a jet-black haired boy with big gray eyes, with sea-green specks?**

"_Children have the unforgivable habit of growing up"_

_~Bjarne Reuter_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other branded item mentioned in this story. If I did, I would be famous and make millions and not be writing on FanFiction.**

**Percy POV:**

\- Sunday August 18, 2024 -

Most people think that their birthdays are a happy time to celebrate. All the gifts, the presents, and the love can make your day amazing. But when you're me, it is the day that reminds you of the day the person you left was gone.

Yes, Annabeth Chase, my love, was declared missing on August 20, 2014. And today, it is August 18, 2024.

Everyone knows not to mess with me on my birthday. Usually, Camp Half-Blood has some kind of hurricane or tsunami because I have strange emotions. The only person I let talk to me is Chiron.

Chiron knocked on my door three times before entering. "Hello Perseus. Happy twenty-seventh birthday." He spoke with a very irritating monotone. It was really annoying at the moment, but I knew he was trying to be nice.

"What's so great about it? All that ever happens on birthdays is either the love of your life leaves you or you mourn about losing her. Why am I supposed to find this day as happy?" I was close to tears right now. Why would she leave me? She's not dead because Nico couldn't sense her spirit in the Underworld, meaning she's still alive. I can't believe she would leave me. Did she have a good reason? What did I do?

"Actually, Perseus, I have a reason for you to be happy." I looked at him in hope that he found my Annabeth, but I could tell by the look in his eyes that that wasn't it.

"Well, no, but there is a school in Los Angeles that I had applied a lot of the older demigods to try to teach in. It's in California, and I got you to teach a fourth grade class. You will also be the Swim team coach and head instructor. How does it sound?" Chiron gave me the kindest smile anyone has ever given me on my birthday.

"Sounds fun. I'll give it a try," I told Chiron. "When do I start?"

"Well actually, you start in a two weeks. And then Blackjack can fly you over to California, where the school is located. I have already bought all the demigods an apartment in the same complex as each other. The place is called 'The Deathly Hallows' but only because it's owned by Hades." Chiron gave me a look of hope, but I still couldn't be happy until we found Annabeth.

"Wait, why did you apply us for teaching jobs in California when we could've totally found something closer to here?" I asked Chiron. I mean, it's great and all to move to California, but everything I've ever known to love is here in New York. Well, _almost_ everything.

"Well, Los Angeles is opening up the first ever ADHD and Dyslexia school for kids with either condition or both. They wanted teachers who have or have had these learning disabilities. But I'm sending a lot of older demigods there because it would be an easy way for us to discover more and more young demigods," Chiron said.

Maybe this could be a great experience to help me get over Annabeth.

Ugh, even just saying her name makes my heart shatter even more, if that's possible. I miss holding her small body in my grasp. I miss feeding her chocolate covered blueberries and looking at the stars with her. Maybe going to Los Angeles will help me get over my soulmate and the love of my life.

I don't think I could ever get over her, but maybe I could move on a little bit. I could possibly start dating again.

I could tell that I dozed off when I say a hand waving furiously in front of my face.

"Perseus, are you okay? You've been staring at the wall for two minutes." I love how Chiron is a more of a fatherly figure than my own father. I heard thunder rumbling but Poseidon knows it's true.

"I'm fine Chiron. Thanks for asking." It seemed as if Chiron was one of the only people who cared about me. Everyone else had their own problems. Beckendorf can't come up with a way to propose to Silena and Piper had a giant fight with Jason over some really little thing. Hazel's still visiting her mother, so Frank and her have been texting for as long as time. Katie and Travis are taking a break and it turns out that Katie met some new douchebag named Cole, so Travis hasn't shown his face in forever. Leo is still mourning over the loss of Calypso, even though she literally just went to stay on her island a couple of more days.

After the Second Titan War, everyone was given a wish. Leo's wish was that Calypso could get off her island and now, they are madly in love. They have been dating for nine years and I know that Leo is going to propose on their tenth-year anniversary.

It really bugs me that they all feel like they have the worst lives, but keep in mind, I haven't seen my Wise Girl in ten years. They can't possibly feel as bad as I do. If their problems are starting to bug them, imagine how much not seeing Annabeth in years would affect me. It could practically start another Titan War.

I didn't feeling like crying and screaming into my pillow the whole day, so I decided to go to breakfast. The picnic tables weren't that far from my house so I could get there, leave, then start sobbing again.

I stepped out of my cabin and made my way toward the picnic tables. Everybody looked so radiant as they talked to each other while I was a Nico di Angelo, grumpily snaking my way to the picnic tables.

As I walked by, people's radiant smiles turned into pitiful frowns. Everybody at camp knew why I am the way I am. The sparkle, according to Silena, in my eyes isn't there anymore. I could see their expressions changing. They know that when I'm angry, I can cause some of the worst storms.

_Storms._ That word just reminded me of the one thing I miss the most; Annabeth's stormy gray eyes. I used to look into those eyes every single day. My heart hurts more and more by the second. I sound so cliché, but my heart aches so much.

Once I got to the picnic tables, the whole place fell silent. I hope it won't be like this at the bonfire. Chiron always holds a bonfire today to honor Annabeth wherever she may be. Our band, The Demigods, were going to perform a song I wrote. We aren't world famous, but we liked to sing at camp.

Everyone stared at me as I walked by. I couldn't tell if it was nice to be the center of attention, but I wasn't really enjoying it. I mean, if Annabeth were her, I would've just basked in my limelight. But she's not here, and I'm not enjoying it.

I walked to my table with all of them staring. I just quietly got my food, made my offering to Poseidon as usual, but also to Iris to lead me over the rainbow to find my pot of gold, Annabeth. I quietly munched on my hotdog and carrots as everyone just kept their gaze on me. I really just wanted to be near Annabeth right now. I wonder what's she doing.

**Annabeth POV:**

It's August 18th again. I hated this day more than anything.

Today is Percy's birthday. My Seaweed Brain turns twenty-seven today. I can't help but want to sob, but Theseus is here.

"Momma, I can't seem to get my head into this shirt," Theseus called from his bedroom. I couldn't help but laugh. He totally has his father's idiocy. Well then again, he has his father's everything, besides his intelligence. His face looks exactly like Percy's with the same shaggy jet-black hair and same jaw shape. He has the same smile with his pearly-white teeth that shined brighter than the stars. Theseus also has those sea-green eyes I fell in love with. The only thing that doesn't look like Percy is the gray flakes that surrounded his pupil.

It hurt to look into those eyes and know that he is practically another Percy.

Theseus, or as everyone else but me calls him, These, knew that today wasn't a great day for me. I told him it was the day his father died. I couldn't bring myself to tell him the truth. I really didn't want to tell my son that the only reason he was alive was because his father and I had sex immaturely, and I left so I wouldn't ruin Percy's life. Whenever Theseus asked why we don't have any family photos with him, I always told him that I stuffed them into the attic but I can't find them now.

"Yes Theseus?" I asked. I could tell he didn't want to upset me today because of how bad the day was. He gave me a sad smirk because he knew that today was the day. I slipped his sweatervest over his white formal shirt he was wearing before. I know, what was I thinking, sweatervests? I'm not fond of them, but he makes them look adorable, and he adores them. He also has a pair of nerd glasses because his vision is so bad. He may look like a geek in someone else's eyes but I know that he is the most popular kid in his grade because of how sweet and nice he is.

"Momma, today's my interview for the new school, so I decided to bring my resumé." I know, the kid is like nine, what in Tartarus is on his resumé? He is so smart that he's had a bunch of summer internships and a lot of volunteer hours. He could be in ninth grade, but I know that he wouldn't ever skip any grades because his best friend, Nathalia, is in fourth grade, like him, and he would never leave her. I know that Theseus has a crush on Nathalia for sure, but I'm almost positive that Nathalia also has a crush on Theseus.

Anyway, there is this new school opening up for students with ADHD and dyslexia, which Theseus is applying for. I actually designed the school, which will give him brownie points.

I work for one of the best architecture firms in Los Angeles. I have designed houses for some of the most famous celebrities in LA. I even designed our house.

Anywho, Theseus really, and I mean _really_, wants to get into this school. It's been his dream ever since I told him about my project about the school. He was so excited that there would be more kids like him to become friends with and how amazing the idea was. It's practically a Camp Half-Blood school. If only it were.

"Momma, should I wear my black slacks or my brown ones?" Theseus asked me. He was wearing a gray and green crossed sweatervest over a nice white button-up dress shirt. A nice pair of khakis finished the outfit's look. He looked as cute as a button.

"The brown ones, honey," I replied. I've almost screwed up a couple of times and called him Percy or Seaweed Brain, but I've always caught myself. "Now get in the car, we are going to be late to pick up Nathalia, and possibly the interview!"

**Theseus POV:**

Momma was driving us to the new school. By us, I mean Nathalia and me. She's so pretty with the sun making her straight blonde hair shine brighter than the sun. Her eyes are a really deep color of green, just like the jungle. When she smiles, I feel like my whole world is better.

But Nathalia would never like me the way I like her. She's probably into the bad boys and doesn't even want to be anything more than friends with a nerd like me. She could always do so much better. I don't even know why she hasn't dropped me as her friend yet.

"So These, do you think that we could request the same class?" I'm pretty sure she asked because there was a really dazed look on my face. I couldn't help but blush a little. If Nathalia weren't in my class, I think I would have died. She has been my best friend ever since I was three. We've been in the same daycare, preschool, kindergarten, and elementary schools, and even all the same classes! It just wouldn't feel right if we weren't in the same class.

"Obviously, I mean I'd rather die than not have you in my class. It would be torture," I told her. I saw her cheeks redden a little, but I'm pretty sure it was due to the sun. She wouldn't ever like me.

"Children, we are here!" Momma called out from the front of the minivan. I mean, there's only two of us, but she really doesn't like small cars like the regular five-seater cars. I don't even know. Don't even get me started with her morbid fear of Priuses. I don't even know why.

I got out of the car first and kept the door open too, kind of like what a chauffeur would do. She gave me the 'for me?' face and I just nodded. "After you, my lady," I saw, gesturing for her to get out. She hopped out of the minivan smiling. I love it when she smiles. If only I could wake up to that smile everyday.

As she ruffled my shaggy black hair, she said a quick "Thank you," to me. I could tell that my mother was smiling. She says that she ships us a lot, whatever that means.

Mom dragged us into the waiting room of the school, so I think that it was the main office. She went to the reception lady to tell her that Nathalia and I were here. On the other hand, Nathalia and I sat side by side on the sofa. She brought me a book and asked me to read it. As always, it had to do with some sort of flower.

Nathalia and I both have dyslexia, but Nathalia has a harder time reading than I do. I read at the level of a ninth grader. The title was _The Little Lilac_. She snuggled her head into my shoulder like she always would when I read to her. It fit perfectly.

"There once was a little lilac. She lived in a petite flower shop on the corner of Willow street and Pine Woods street. She never felt like she belonged inside the flower shop." Nathalia snuggled a little more into shoulder and held my other shoulder. I continued even though her action took my breath away.

"One day, the little lilac wandered over to the rose section. The roses were always the popular plants in the flower shop. But the flower she loved lived in the rose section. The rose happened to be her best friend. The blue rose had always caught her eyes. He was so handsome and attractive, but little lilac always felt that he could do better than her. People always made fun of her for loving the baby blue rose. They thought it would never happen. She knew it would never happen, but she hoped that one day, he might feel the same way about her." I read the first couple of pages, but I could tell Nathalia was getting a little uncomfortable. I really hoped it wasn't my fault. "Are you okay?"

"It's just that," she started, but paused right after she said it. My eyes were giving her a _what _kind of look. "I kind of li-" She was interrupted by the reception lady who told me that it was my turn for the interview. I nodded, indicating I was coming.

"So you were saying?" I stood up and waited for her answer. I put the book back while I awaited an answer.

"Um, nevermind. Good luck on your interview!" Nathalia also stood up and brushed the pant part of her overalls. She loves wearing them because she feels like a farm girl and she just really adores nature. She gave me a sad smile, and it breaks my heart to see her upset. I don't even know what I did!

I was going ask if she was okay, but the reception lady told me that I had to go now. I waved to Nathalia and my mom, and I saw my mom crossing her fingers with a smirk. I don't even know.

The receptionist took me to meet the principal, Mr. Hardy. He was apparently a really big deal here. Well this is his school.

"Hello Mr. Chase. How are you?" Mr. Hardy and I shook hands and sat down in our seats afterwards. He seemed like a nice man. He looked like he was in his mid forties. His head was balding a little, but I didn't really think he tried to cover it up.

"I'm okay, sir." I replied to him. I wasn't really that happy seeing Nathalia so sad. She seemed a little hurt. Mr. Hardy gave me a look, like a _why are you here then_ look. His eyes gave me the feeling he thought that I didn't want to be here.

"What's the matter?" Mr. Hardy looked like he actually cared, so I told him.

"I was reading my best friend, Nathalia, a book and after a couple of pages, she felt really uncomfortable and she won't tell me why. She has dyslexia too, but she has a harder time reading than me. Her appointment's actually after me." I was about to start rambling about how Nathalia is, but I stopped myself.

Mr. Hardy gave me a nod and a knowledgeable look. "Sometimes, what you read is what you might be feeling inside." He must have been into logic and that stuff, which probably means he has a great intellect.

Wait, we were reading about a girl who was in love with her best friend but didn't feel like she belonged there. What if that's how she felt with me? Nah, all of my other friends like her, or so they say. Even the girls thought she was awesome. That can't be it. She couldn't possibly like me.

"Anyway, Mr. Chase, what brings you to this school?" Mr. Hardy had a nice monotone to him that made him seem friendly. I started thinking about it, but the immediate answer came to me.

"I have both ADHD and Dyslexia, which is the first reason. I also really liked how many opportunities there are here. For example, I really want to try out for the mathletes and the swim team. I think that the classes that are offered here are also absolutely amazing. There's history, math, science, LA, and ever foreign languages. I really want to take Greek because my mother is part Greek. So is my father." I stopped before I would start rambling again. This place seems so cool, I wouldn't want to mess it up by rambling about stupid things.

"Oh so what are your parents' names?" Mr. Hardy had this ease to him that I greatly adored. It was like he made me feel a little calmer.

"My mother's name is Annabeth Chase. My father died when I was a young boy. He was a fisherman out at sea." It still hurts that I don't really know much about my father. I got a little teary-eyed even though I don't remember him.

Mr. Hardy saw the look in my eyes, but still asked another question about my father. "Theseus, what was your father's name? I need it for the application."

That question took me aback. I kept trying to think of what it was. Now that I thought about it, I couldn't believe I didn't know.

"Um, I don't know, sir." Mr. Hardy gave me an apologetic look. The rest of the interview was a blur but there was only one thing I had on my mind. What was my father's name?

After the interview, I walked out to the waiting room, I saw a sight I never had before- Nathalia was reading. She was finishing the book I was reading to her before. See, that book couldn't have made her uncomfortable if she wanted to finish it. I knew it; she obviously doesn't like me that much. I don't even know why I thought that for a second.

"Oh. My. Gods. Nathalia, you're reading!" I couldn't help but admire how happy and beautiful she looked finishing her book.

Don't question the whole "oh my gods" thing. Mom says it all the time, so Nathalia and I have caught on and started saying it too. It was one of the many inside jokes we have.

"I guess I am!" Nathalia ran up and gave me a huge hug, but I couldn't help but blush. Her small body wrapped up in my embrace. I loved it, but I had to let go because it was her turn to go into Mr. Hardy's office. I waved as she left and kept staring until she couldn't have been seen.

"Mommy?" Momma looked up worried because she knew that every time I called her Mommy, something was up.

"Yes, Theseus?" Momma looked extremely worried, like the world may end soon. I think she thinks that I bombed my interview.

"What's Daddy's name?" Momma looked shocked for a little for a second and scattered her view across the room, as if looking for an answer.

"Um, his name was Peter Johnson." I could tell there was something up with the way she said his name, almost uncertain of what it was. I couldn't help but notice the hurt in her eyes. What had my dad done to hurt Momma so much?

As I was thinking, Nathalia came out of Mr. Hardy's office. He seems like a good guy, but he kind of gives me the creeps. "I'm back and the interview went great. Well, I think anyways. Oh, and I requested for us to be in the same class, like it's always been." Nathalia smiled and was happy, like nothing happened before.

"Okay kids, then I guess that it's time to go!" Momma started walking to door. We both started to follow her, but Nathalia stopped.

"Wait, I'll be back in a second. You guys can go to the car." She hurried over to the bathrooms and ran into the girl's room. A chuckled escaped from me. What was I going to do with her? Momma and I hopped into the car and waited. My eyes saw Nathalia running her way over to here.

As Momma started the ignition, Nathalia got into the car. "And we are ready to go," Mom yelled to us in the back of her minivan. We couldn't help but chuckle a little. Mom's kind of like a teenager who just has more responsibilities in her life.

As we started driving back home, the school receded out of view. I looked over at Nathalia and couldn't help but see the book she was hiding under her overalls. What was so great about that little lilac?

**Percy POV**

The bonfire was about to start. It was the big Percy Jackson bash of the year. Literally everyone at camp came because I mean, who would want to miss this guy.

_Annabeth._

There was that voice again in my head. It was there went Annabeth first left, and it tends to come back around during this time of the year.

I knew better than to listen to that voice, but a lot of me thought it was true.

All of the demigods at Camp Half-Blood attend my big birthday blowout bonfires.

Wow, that's a mouthful.

If you didn't attend, you literally miss the party of the year. I couldn't help but admire how much Chiron and the others have done to make this day special for me.

There were sea-green streamers hung up in the trees and some sea-green centerpieces for all the picnic tables. There was a small fire blazing in the enormous fire pit. Lanterns of different colors filled the air like Iris. The beach was also decorated with a bunch of balloons and streamers, and even a whole bunch of green beach chairs. There were also beach towels handy for people to lie down and watch the sunset. Due to that, I guessed that there were going to be fireworks sooner or later. There was a stage on the corner of the beach with a drumset, three guitars, a piano, and a couple of microphones in their stands. The guitar had "The Demigods" written on it with gold paint. It was the band's logo.

Everybody greeted me when I walked onto the beach. I mean, I kind of am a legend here at Camp Half-Blood. I didn't know most of the people who greeted me, so I just smiled and asked how they were.

Everyone was having a great time. There were people eating Mom's blue chocolate-chip cookies along with all the blue refreshments. People were dancing on the dance floor near the DJ's stand. Half of the people were just lounging on the beach chair and talking to each other.

Well, everyone but me was having the time of their life. I really just want Annabeth to be here.

I spotted the crew and walked over there. They all waved and said "Happy Birthday Percy" to me a lot, but I still didn't find it happy.

"Oh hey guys! I was thinking we could sing Amnesia, then Forget About You, then Wish You Were Here, then Endlessly, then my big finale. Is that okay?" Beckendorf was the drummer, but he also was the one who made our set lists. We have four original songs, but Wish You Were Here is our cover of Avril Lavigne's song.

Beckendorf was our drummer, and Connor played the piano. Leo played the base while Travis played the electric guitar, and I played the acoustic guitar. Travis and I didn't always play because we were the main singers in the band. Leo most of the time did the backup vocals because his voice was so high-pitched. We tease him all the time about it, but his speranza voice is great!

It was time to sing the first song, Amnesia. It's actually a great song that Travis and I co-wrote because we both had terrible situations with the one we love.

"Hey Everybody. I'm Travis Stoll, and we are the Demigods. This is Charlie Beckendorf." Beckendorf waved while the riled up crowd cheered as loud as they could. To them, we were almost, just almost, as good as One Direction. They thought we were brilliant. "Here's the most irritating, annoying, and awkward person around, my brother Connor Stoll." Since Connor is the only really single one out of all of us, the crowd roared the loudest for him. "Here's the next coolest person, well after me anyways, Percy Jackson!" They all cheered as he introduced me because, well, I'm hot. "And last but not least, y'all on team Leo better make some noise because I'm introducing you guys to my buddy Leo Valdez!" The crowd went up with a roar. Leo flashed his guns and showed them his _Team Leo_ tattoo on his shoulder. Gods, he's hilarious.

"We are going to sing out first song Amnesia," Travis called out to the crowd. The fans were all crazy and screaming so loud I thought my ears would explode.

(**Travis**, _Percy_)

**I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted**

**I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted**

**And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine**

**Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?**

**When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you**?

_Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

Honestly, this song was written for the one and only Annabeth Chase because I haven't seen her in forever and I need to see her again. If only.

**I remember the day you told me you were leaving**

**I remember the make-up running down your face**

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

**I wish that I could wake up with amnesia**

**And forget about the stupid little things**

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

**The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone**

**I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone**

**And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around**

**It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on**

**It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long**

_It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?_

_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

**I remember the day you told me you were leaving**

**I remember the make-up running down your face**

_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_

_Like every single wish we ever made_

**I wish that I could wake up with amnesia**

**And forget about the stupid little things**

_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_

_And the memories I never can escape_

_If today I woke up with you right beside me_

_Like all of this was just some twisted dream_

_I'd hold you closer than I ever did before_

_And you'd never slip away_

**And you'd never hear me say**

**I remember the day you told me you were leaving**

**I remember the make-up running down your face**

**And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them**

**Like every single wish we ever made**

**I wish that I could wake up with amnesia**

**And forget about the stupid little things**

**Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you**

**And the memories I never can escape**

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_No, I'm really not fine at all_

_Tell me this is just a dream_

_'Cause I'm really not fine at all_

The crowd roared after we finished our song. It's a great song, but I guess I'm a little biased since I kind of wrote the song. I honestly love the song so much. Gods, I sound like one of those boy band fangirls.

"And now, I will sing a song called Forget About You." Travis was the lead in this song and all I needed to do was play the guitar. He kept singing the song, but all I could think about was Annabeth. She is the only thing I could ever think about.

"Thank you Camp Half-Blood! Now, my good friend Percy will sing Wish You Were Here, our cover that was written by Avril Lavigne. Although I sang the song pretty well, my mind kept flashing Annabeth's face in my head. I'm pretty sure that if someone could read my mind, they would see pictures of my wise girl planted in my brain.

And as always, the crowd clapped and cheered. "And now, our second to last song is another duet by the one and only Travis and me. It's called Endlessly." The audience cheered louder than I thought they would.

Then we started singing. Travis wrote this song when he and Katie were still dating. Gods, he's head over heels in love with her. The song is amazing though. The crowd roared while we sang this song.

"Thanks y'all! Now, I am proud to present Beckendorf for a very special song." The audience was a little confused because Beck never ever sang.

"Hey guys. I'm going to sing a song for my girlfriend." Silena looked around at Beck extremely confused.

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

_That's precisely what I plan to do_

Silena looked extremely baffled, like she was about to cry.

_And you know one of these days when I get my money right_

_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_

_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

_[Chorus]_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

She was literally hyperventilating, trying not to cry, but she still did.

_Singing_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Oh, yeah_

_How many girls in the world can make me feel like this?_

_Baby I don't ever plan to find out_

_The more I look, the more I find the reasons why_

_You're the love of my life_

_You know one of these days when I get my money right_

_Buy you everything and show you all the finer things in life_

_We'll forever be in love, so there ain't no need to rush_

_But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough_

_[Chorus]_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_[Bridge]_

_And if I lost everything_

_In my heart it means nothing_

_'Cause I have you,_

_Girl, I have you_

_To get right down on bended knee_

_Nothing else would ever be better, better_

_That day when..._

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_(I'll get down on one knee)_

_I swear that I will mean it_

_I'll say, "Will you marry me?"_

_Got me singing_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Got me singing_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Would you marry me, baby?_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_Ooh whoa ooh oh_

_A hundred and five is the number that comes to my head_

_When I think of all the years I wanna be with you_

_Wake up every morning with you in my bed_

_That's precisely what I plan to do, yeah._

"Silena, will you marry me?" Beckendorf gave her a hopeful look. She couldn't even talk, so she just nodded. She ran up onto the stage and cried in his grasp.

"Nevermind guys, this song is about my fiancé."

Obviously, everyone is happy on my birthday besides me. Gods Annabeth, where are you?

**And that's it folks! You probably hate me soooooooo much because I haven't posted in literally five months. I'm soooo sorry but school has started and it's kind of hard. By the way, the songs were Amnesia by 5SOS, Forget About You by R5, Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavigne, Endlessly by The Cab, and Marry Me by Jason Derulo. I don't own any of these songs or the Percy Jackson Series.**

**THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS COMES OUT IN A WEEK AND I'M FREAKING OUT LIKE OMG!**

**Let's see if we can get the reviews to 20 reviews and I will try to post next Sunday!**

**And if you want to follow me on Tumblr, my tumblr is fanqirlinq-about-books**

**ILY ALL**


	3. The Deathly Hallows

**After All These Years**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Deathly Hallows**

**When Percy was seventeen, Annabeth left camp. One day, she was here, the next, she disappeared from camp. She's not dead, because Nico can't sense her spirit, and no Iris messages are revealing her location. Percy is offered a job to teach at a ADHD and Dyslexia School to find demigods, and accepts. But what happens when Percy meets a jet-black haired boy with big gray eyes, with sea-green specks?**

-T-T-

_"There are far better things ahead than any we leave behind"_

_~ C. S. Lewis_

-T-T-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other branded item mentioned in this story. If I did, I would be famous and make millions and not be writing on FanFiction.**

Percy POV:

\- Monday September 2, 2024 -

I looked out into the horizon from the place that Blackjack dropped me off at. When people saw California is beautiful, they are totally undermining the state.

All I could see for miles was white sand and a deep blue shade. The sea just floated over the earth like a delicate blanket covers a little boy.

If only I could have a little blue boy. I totally gave up on dating a couple years after Annabeth left. I tried dating a couple of girls, but none of them were Annabeth. I'd rather die alone than not have Annabeth.

Anywho, The Deathly Hallows was right along the beach. It was great for me because it reminded me of Montauk and all of the times I've had there with my mom and Annabeth.

I should really stop saying anything because everything I say reminds me of her.

Looking over at The Deathly Hallows, I couldn't believe that it was owned by Hades because the place was beautiful. It was a light blue shade covered in palm trees and lights such as those you would put on christmas, but more party-like.

"Dude, this place looks like a vacation spot." Leo was obviously intrigued by this place. I think the word "party" is his middle name, so why wouldn't he be? He had that cheeky grin on his face like he just floated into paradise. I couldn't help but give a little chuckle.

"Well, why don't we go in?" asked Beckendorf. Him and Selena, the newly engaged, are planning to have their wedding in about four months. I can't believe that even after thirteen years, they are still together and better than ever. I wish I could have that with Anna-.

Shut up, Percy. Do not speak of her name.

Anywho, we went in to our new home. It was honestly breathtaking and beautiful.

It looked like one of those fancy vacation spots you would see in Hawaii or the Caribbeans. It gave off a friendly vibe, and it was calm and comforting as well. I saw that there was a bar and was happy because bars are the bomb dot com. I can't believe that I'll be living here for the next year or so; it was practically like living in paradise. There was a little shop in the corner of the lobby, but I am guessing that it was either a little convenient store or this place was also a hotel.

I now am really glad that Chiron got us our teaching jobs.

We approached the main desk. A really pale looking woman was at the counter. I'm going to guess that she's one of Hades's, um, friends from the underworld.

"Welcome to the Deathly Hallows. How may I help you?" I thought that people at the desks are supposed to be enthusiastic about their job, but she seems like the life was practically sucked out of her. Then again, she is one of Hades's workers.

"Um, hi. I'm Percy Jackson. These are my friends. We all have the penthouse and we each have a suite." The lady looked as white as snow, but she was in no way a Snow White. She was extremely pale and her eyes were bloodshot. He hair looked dead and she looked like she was apathetic to everything.

"Okay. Here are the keys." She gave me the keys for all of us. I think we all have our own rooms but I'm not sure. "By the way, your room is on a secret floor. If you put the key card right in front of the blank button on the elevator, you will find your floor." I thanked her and left to the elevators with the rest of my friends.

The elevator was huge. We were able to fit all 15 of us into the elevator with room still remaining. I put the key card right over the blank on and the blank button turned into the number 600, just like the sixth-hundredth floor at the Empire State Building, then pressed on it. The elevator started going up pretty fast. Everybody, beside Charlena (Charles and Selena), was talking. They, on the other hand, were excessively making out. We listened to "How Far We've Come" by Matchbox 20 which Nico was really happy about since he loves the band.

I handed the keys over to everyone after we got out of the elevator. There was one key left over, but I wasn't really sure what that was for. As we walked over to our new rooms, we only saw one door.

"What the fuck?" Nico looked extremely bewildered, but he did say what everyone else was thinking. Why in the world was there one door?

"Maybe we could use the remaining key to open the door," said Piper. I gave her a it probably won't work kind of look, but then she used her weapon. "Percy, open the door using the remaining key please."

I couldn't resist because no one can really resist besides Jason. He's gotten really good at not being affected by her, but sometimes, he pretends to be under her spell to make her feel better about herself.

"Fine." After I put the key into the door, I heard a faint little click and opened the door. I really wasn't expecting what this was.

The first thing I noticed was the circular room this place was in. It looked like a common room they have in college dorms, but it was way bigger. There were two level; one was higher and one was lower. There was a huge dining table and a kitchen on the higher deck. On the lower deck, there were many nice-looking couches and little coffee tables.

"Hey, there's a note on this table. Let me read it." Jason took the note off of the table and started reading it. "'Dear my young demigods. This is Chiron, as you can tell. I am here to tell you that we personally designed this suite for your personal likings. Each of your bedrooms are labelled under your name. The room comes with another smaller room that you would walk into at first with a television, a couch, and some tables. There are two doors in this room. One leads to the office which is where you will do most of your grading and correcting for the students. Also, you all have Macbooks that you can use there. The other door leads to the master bedroom. Inside of your bedrooms is a king bed, walk in closet, and spare dressers and drawers. There is a master bathroom with a jacuzzi, shower, bath, toilet, two sinks, and a closet. There is also another door in the closet of the bathroom which can only be activated by using your main weapon. This door leads to any place in the hotel closet and you would use the same closet to teleport back to your room by saying the name of your weapon to it. The closet also serves as a regular closet.

"'Your rooms are next to each other all around the living room. Couples who have their significant others here have rooms next to each other with a connection door that can be locked from both sides. You names have also been labelled on each door with your cabin symbol on it. For example, Percy's would have Percy Jackson written on it with a trident right underneath it. Also, the cool thing about this penthouse is that we've made this place with a technologic building maker, meaning we can add extra rooms if anyone ever needs more.

"'Right across the room from the front door is a hallway. This hallway is filled with leisure rooms such as a game room with pool and foosball, a movie cinema that can play any movie ever made in high definition and a seating capacity for 100 people, an ice cream parlor, and so many more. There are also laundry rooms that do your laundry for a damancha and a room filled with storage spaces for everybody. There are also fitness rooms such as a whole entire gym and demigod training facility just like the one at Camp Half-Blood. These will help you keep your training abilities to their greatest potentials. Not only will this help you in case of monsters, but some of you are teaching fencing and other fighting or sparring sports at the Academy.

"'You all will find this place like Olympus, but do not take advantage of it. I hope you all have a great time. Sincerely, Chiron.'

"Well that's awesome. Let's dig in!" Jason and Piper ran over to their rooms and unlocked both of their doors. Their fight ended just a little bit after my birthday. They had a lot of fun... if you know what I mean.

Piper and Jason are teaching fourth grade, just like me, but Jason is teaching Latin and Piper is teaching French. It is a rule that only two teachers can teach the same language, but some other lady already got the job instead. Piper's elective was debate because she majored in law. She is really good and has won some really big cases. Debate is going to be full of kids. Jason is teaching self-defense as his elective. After the Second Titan War, he started taking karate and kung fu lessons so he'd know how to defend himself without a weapon.

Silena and Beckendorf ran over to their rooms and unlocked the doors. I'm pretty sure that Silena was unpacking her bag first thing once she got there. Silena is teaching seventh grade because she thinks that it is easier to ship people when they are older (whatever the Hades that means) and fashion design. Beckendorf is teaching eighth grade because he thinks that they brains are more fixable (whatever the Hades that means again). He is teaching carpentry and mechanics to the kids for their elective. They both are obviously teaching Greek because they know Greek.

Nico looked for his room, and he found it near the entrance to our grand palace. Will Solace found his room next to Nico's and unlocked it.

Ever since I found out that Nico used to like me ten years ago, I have noticed that he looked happier, like there was a burden lifted off his broad shoulders. Let's just say that puberty had done him well. Selena refers to him as the "foreign mysterious kind of sexy." I know that he is teaching a fifth grade Italian class. He is also teaching Mythomagic and Fantasy Games for his teaching elective.

Will and Nico have been dating for the past eight years. After the Second Titan War, the two became best friends. After three years, Nico realized that he developed strong feelings for Will even though it wouldn't have been legal since Nico was seventeen and Will was twenty. He was afraid that another incident like the one with us would happen. During these three years, Will would go out with tons and tons of girls, so Nico felt as though he had no hope. But he had and urge inside of himself to tell Will, and he did. Apparently, Will is bisexual and liked Nico like that too. From what Selena told me, Nico's first kiss was one of the strongest affections of love she had ever felt. But I am happy for Nico. We are really good friends now.

Will is also teaching fifth graders, but he is teaching Greek rather than Italian. His elective is teaching kids human anatomy. Since he is one of the best overall doctors in the United States, his elective will be extremely full. He is also going to work at the Los Angeles Children's Hospital so he can change the lives of young children.

It's actually kind of ironic how Nico is the darkest person in the world, and Will is the most positive person in the world. Well I guess opposites do attract.

Hazel and Frank found their doors right next to each other, and they smiled. They were always so happy. Hazel and Frank were teaching Latin to third grade students. Hazel's elective is horseback riding since she loves horses so much. Before you ask, yes Frank doesn't have dyslexia or ADHD, but Chiron told the people hiring us that he was, so we could have more demigods there. His elective is archery since he is really good. I mean, everybody thought he was Apollo's son!

Leo and Calypso dashed over to their doors. Leo is going to teach sixth graders Greek because he says that his greatest year of his life was when he was eleven. Also he thinks that sixth graders can understand things more than the younger kids, but listen more than the older kids. He is teaching robotics and programming as his elective. Calypso isn't a demigod, so she isn't working at the school, but Chiron got her a flower shop with a garden in the back where she can plant even more flowers, just like back in Ogygia.

Katie Gardner will also work there with Calypso. She and Travis ran for their doors as well. Katie is teaching first graders Greek and Travis is teaching second graders Greek. Katie's elective is gardening since she is practically the best demigod in the business. Travis is teaching forensics. It is actually really ironic how Travis is a son of Hermes but he went to school for crime fighting when he was usually the one who committed crimes. He actually got into the CSI because his mind was so good at finding ways to commit serious crimes. He was in the CSI for about eight years, but is taking a break at the moment. But I'm not even supposed to know that so I never said anything.

Connor Stoll also tagged along with Katie and Travis, but his door is next to Travis's. He is teaching Psychology as his elective. He is also teaching second graders Greek. I like Connor because he is literally the only guy, besides me, who hasn't found "the one" yet. We usually are the only two people who don't have dates places, so we have became really good friends. Sure, he has dated more girls than I have, but he hasn't found anyone steady yet.

Lastly, Reyna and her dogs walked gracefully over to Reyna's room. I'm guessing that Chiron put a room for her dogs in there. They are the only two things Reyna loves more than anything. Well, besides being praetor, but ever since she graduated from her college in New Rome, she had to give her position to somebody else. The dogs are all she really has.

Reyna is teaching Latin to first graders. She wants to make sure that no child has a life like the one she had. And early detection is necessary. Her elective is leadership skills because she knows how to lead a group of people. Ever since Octavian died, she has really been a lot happier. Ever since Aphrodite told her that she wouldn't find love in a demigod, she got over Jason and me. She hasn't gone out with a demigod ever since, thus causing a burden to slowly lift off her chest. She is also single, but she hasn't given up.

After everybody went into their rooms, I went to mine. I unlocked the door and sat on the blue couch. Whoever made this place totally captured the essence of the Poseidon cabin.

At the academy, I am teaching fourth graders Greek. Well that's kind of obvious because the only other language besides English that I know is horse, but I'm not sure that is one of the languages the school offers. My elective is swimming because I think that I'm better than everybody else at swimming in the world. I was offered to be on the American Olympic Swimming team, but I turned it down because I was grieving over Anna-.

No, Percy. Shut up! This is one of those moments that I'm thankful that I have ADHD. Anyways, I'm really excited for the school year to start.

I walked around my new home. The office was really cool because the decor was extremely oceanic and beautiful. I'm guessing this is where most of my correcting will be done. I saw that my MacBook was decorated with many fishes on it. I even saw a Nemo sticker and told the Gods to tell Chiron that I was so happy.

I walked into my new bedroom. My bed was brown with blue sheets and blankets. I had a Nemo pillow, like the pillow on my bed at the Poseidon cabin at Camp Half-Blood. Again, I internally thanked Chiron. I don't know where I'd be without him.

The bedroom was beautiful, but I think the bathroom was better. It was blue obviously, but the jacuzzi was huge. It could probably fit about ten people. There was a shower and one of those transparent bathtubs. There were rubber duckies floating in the bathtub water. I moved them around with my water abilities. I was having a blast.

I stood in the bathroom closet and took out Riptide. I thought of the pool in the lobby. There obviously had to be a closet near the pool. I shut my eyes and as soon as they opened, I saw another closet. I walked out and was at the pool. This is so great. I walked back into the closet and said "Riptide," and I was back in my bathroom closet. This thing is amazing!

I walked out of my room and looked around. Everybody was happy. I have tried as hard as I can, but I'm not that happy. I doubt I will ever be that happy. I want to be that happy.

Anyways, I walked into the hallway with all the cool rooms and places. There was an Olympic pool and a training center. There was a snack bar with only health things in it, which totally defeated the purpose of a snack bar.

As I walked around, I noticed that this place was literally a city of its own. I'll probably be staying here until school starts. I can't wait to go to the beach and swim and stuff.

Annabeth kept popping up in my brain as I thought of the beach. The only way that I get rid of stress is by swimming, so I decided to take advantage of the pool and swim for what felt like hours.

**Nathalia POV:**

I looked at the door. It doesn't look like Dad was coming anytime soon, so I pulled my newly-stolen book out from under the covers.

I know it's not necessarily new, but anything my family has that is less than a month old is new.

My mom left practically right after I was born. My dad says that her family made her move all the way across the country, so she couldn't live with us anymore. Ever since, it has just been my dad and me.

My dad's name is Paul and he is twenty-nine years old. He is a biology major at the college we live near. He also owns a flower shop that is right under our apartment. It doesn't make us a lot of money, but it makes us enough to eat.

Since we are sort of poor and live in an extremely rich city, a lot of the girls make fun of my overalls and my braids. Even These's friends make fun of me. And I'm his best friend.

I like These a lot. I mean, of course I like him. He's my best friend, well, my only friend. But whenever I'm near him, I get this extremely bubbly feeling in my stomach that feels like trillions of butterflies are trying to escape my stomach. Then I start laughing and giggling a lot. These is extremely popular, so he has a lot of friends. When he's with his other galfriends, **(A/N: That is what I call my friends that are girls. And guyfriend is a friend that is a boy)** I want to knock them away because I want him to talk to me and only me.

That's how much I like him. I like him more than a lot. He's adorable and when he babbles on about chemical reactions, all I want to do is kiss him until he breaks. His hair is amazing and his sweater vests are adorable and I feel like bopping his nose everytime he wears his glasses rather than his contacts. And sometimes I wish I was funny so then I could make him smile and I could see his smile everyday.

But wouldn't like me. I'm just and tiny blonde girl who everyone thinks is weird and too crazy for his affection. I'm not even as pretty as his other friends. Why would he choose me over them? They have money and designer clothes and all I have are overalls and sneakers. Why choose someone of the impoverished life than someone of the wealthy life?

And anyways, Theseus is rich too. Auntie Annabeth is one of the best building designers in the world. I think she's an architect, but she designs buildings. She makes about as much money in month than Dad makes in two years. I can't wait until I'm twelve and can work in Auntie Annabeth's architecture firm. She said that These and I could work there once we get our work permits, which is when a kid turns twelve in California. I'll also work in dad's flower shop so then I can take over when I'm older. That'll be exciting.

But anyways, why would he like me? I'm ugly, poor, smart, and tiny. Not like the other girls who live on Sunset Boulevard and other places.

I decided to read The Little Lilac after all. The book is about a little lilac who is in love with her best friend, a blue rose named Bobby who lives in the rose section. All the girls made fun of her for liking the blue rose, but Lilly didn't care. And they kept tormenting her on her way to his flower pot. Bobby decided to go to her pot instead and when she was in the bathroom, he found her diary. Then, he hated all the girls who hurt her and then he and Lilly became a thing.

Before you ask, I'm actually pretty smart. I just like when These reads to me, so I pretend that I can't read. I like snuggling my head into his shoulder and entangling my hands on his other shoulder. And I was actually the second smartest kid in our grade last year, but he knows that I'm smart besides at reading.

So I love The Little Lilac because it describes my life as it is. I wish it was a reality because those girls do harass me and they do hurt me, but I could never tell These because he wouldn't believe me. He would think that all the other girls were just teasing me and to stop being so immature. If only he knew what I was going through...

I heard footsteps in the hallway outside my door, so I hid the book under my green floral pillow and pretended to stare at the ceiling.

"Hey Nathalia, how are you?" My dad walked into the room and sat by my feet on the bed.

"I'm great, dad." Not really, but I want him to be happy.

"Okay let me tuck you in so you won't miss your first day." Darn it, I forgot school started tomorrow. Oh well, let's get ready for school.

"Yay school is tomorrow! Can't wait Daddy!" I think he detected the sarcasm in my voice, but he didn't say anything. He just gave me a good-night kiss and shut the lights.

School's tomorrow. I hope people like me. I hope they won't hate me like the Kendra and Kelli did. I hope they won't hate Theseus.

**I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME I'M SORRY! I'VE BEEN SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND STUFF SO YA I'M SORRY!**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN GET ME UP TO 40 REVIEWS AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE BY DECEMBER 20TH. AND I NEED YOU GUYS TO COME UP WITH SOME OC'S BY THIS FORMAT:**

**FULL NAME:**

**GRADE: (I MAY TAMPER WITH THEIR GRADE SO I CAN PUT THEM WHERE I THINK THEY WOULD FIT RIGHT)**

**PERSONALITY:**

**MORTAL/DEMIGOD: (THEY CAN BE BOTH GREEK OR ROMAN, AND LIST THEIR GODLY PARENT'S NAME)**

**APPEARANCE:**

**BACKSTORY: (DOESN'T HAVE TO BE A DOOFENSHMIRTZ BACKSTORY, AND IT CAN BE NICE AND/OR SAD.**

**EXTRA INFORMATION: (COULD BE ANYTHING YOU WANT TO ADD OR SOMETHING IMPORTANT YOU WANT TO SEE.)**

**I WILL GIVE YOU GUYS ALL THE CREDIT AND I'LL PICK UP TO FOUR FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. AND, YOU CAN EITHER REVIEW OR PM ME YOUR OC.**

**Thanks guys. I don't own anything you've already seen before, but I did make The Little Lilac's story line, so ya..**

**FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND ILY GUYS AND I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME BUT OKAY**

**PS, follow me on tumblr fanqirlinq-about-books**


	4. The First Day of School

**After All These Years**

**Chapter 4:**

**The First Day of School**

**When Percy was seventeen, Annabeth left camp. One day, she was here, the next, she disappeared from camp. She's not dead, because Nico can't sense her spirit, and no Iris messages are revealing her location. Percy is offered a job to teach at a ADHD and Dyslexia School to find demigods, and accepts. But what happens when Percy meets a jet-black haired boy with big gray eyes, with sea-green specks?**

-T-T-

_"Learn as much as you can while you are young, since life becomes too busy later"_

_~ Dana Stewart Scott_

-T-T-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other branded item mentioned in this story. If I did, I would be famous and make millions and not be writing on FanFiction.**

**Percy POV:**

\- Tuesday September 3, 2024 -

I seriously wanted to punch the crap out of my alarm clock because it was being so loud. I groped my side table, trying to find it, but then I realized that everybody decided to have an alarm set at the same time, so it blared over the loudspeakers of our mansion. The only way to turn it off was for everybody to put our keys into one of the coffee tables.

Reluctantly, I got out of bed in my nemo pajamas and slipped on my fish slippers. I know that I'm twenty-seven years old, but Nemo has just been a huge part of my life, so it will always remain with me. Hesitantly, I scrambled to find the door knob, and I found it after two minutes. The loudspeakers just kept on repeating an extremely loud BEEP sound.

I looked over at the digital clock in my living room and it read 5:02. Each of the teachers have to get to school early today at seven o'clock so we could meet the other teachers and such. I finally made it to my front door and I ran right out.

I saw everyone outside besides Nico. "That makes one more person left, Nico." Selena held her hand out, as if asking for my key. I gave it to her, and she locked it into place into the coffee table. "Who's going to wake up Nico?" We all just gave Will a look since his door was connected to Nico's.

"We didn't lock the doors last night. I could go into his room," Will said. We gave him a 'duh' kind of look because we were all thinking that's exactly what he should do. For a son of the sun god, he isn't the brightest.

Waiting for Will to wake up Nico felt like ages due to the blaring alarm clock that was making our heads hurt. The clock read 5:05, meaning it had been five minutes since the alarm had gone on. I swear, this alarm clock was almost as bad as Tartarus itself.

"Guys, I'm here. Why is the earth ending?" Nico, in his mythomagic pajamas, looked as if someone had repeatedly punched him in the face. Gods, he was so angry. I mean, he does have a hard time waking up in the morning. "Gods, why are you all laughing?" Then, he saw his mythomagic pajamas and blushed furiously.

"Don't worry Nic, they're cute on you," Will said. Then he slapped his ass, and Nico blushed more.

We all were still laughing when Nico said, "And you aren't going to laugh at Percy's pajamas and slippers?" They looked at me and laughed as well. But who cares, because Nemo is love, nemo is life. And they shouldn't care about how I dress myself and how I look anyways. Oh well, I still love them all to death.

After a while when everyone was done laughing, Reyna gave us a look saying Look, the alarm's still blaring in our faces. Nico gave Selena his key, and then she locked it into place. At 5:12 a.m., the alarm finally stopped blaring and our lives were so much better. Oh well, time to get ready to go to school. This was possibly the only time I've ever been excited about school in my life.

**Reyna POV:**

Oh my gods. Wow, I never thought I'd go to mortal school. Literally ever. But it's alright as long as I'm with my friends.

I got out of my car, and was walking over to the school when I bumped into somebody. "Watch where you're going, girl." I looked up at a boy, maybe thirty or so, who bumped into me. He was actually really hot, but then again, hot boys are always assholes.

"Oh come on; that was all your fault! If you weren't so busy looking at your phone, then you would have noticed that they was somebody here." He seemed like a total jackass. He had short brown hair that cascaded down his forehead and he had a nice looking chin that was a little stubbly. He was really tall, maybe six-foot-seven tall. He had dark brown eyes, but weren't dark enough to be considered black. He had a perfect jawline. But as always, pretty faces come with pretty big egos. After saying an, "Ugh, just leave," my made my way into the school.

The school was huge, and the teachers were told to go to the auditorium for the first day. I went there, holding my Starbucks caramel mocha latte, and got extremely pissed off when they told me that I had to throw it out. I know I'm the total stereotypical white girl, but oh well.

In the auditorium, the principal, Mr. Hardy, told us how schedules for today were set out to be and how normal days go. The kids would be at school by nine a.m. So for four hours, the students stay in their main classroom and learn everything they need to know with one teacher. Next, they had a lunch break, so an hour free period. Then, for the children's elective, the teacher would go to another classroom and teach one class for the next hour, and then the kids would go to required electives like gym, health, library, music, and so on. Then, we all could leave at four o'clock in the afternoon. It kind of sounded a little complicated, but I didn't mind as long as I got to teach cute little children. He also projected where all the teachers were to meet, and the first grade teachers were to meet in the first grade teaching lounge.

Since the school was so big, I got a little lost on the way to the teacher's lounge. So the school was eight stories high not including the basement. Well, the first graders had classes on the first floor and the eighth graders had their classes on the eighth floor. The basement had the required elective rooms. The other electives were in different buildings, but students get seven minutes to walk to their other electives.

At least I didn't have to walk up any stairs. That was good.

I came to the meeting late, so I made an awkward appearance when I walked in. There were ten teachers there. Since the school only offers French, Latin, Greek, Spanish, and Italian as it's languages, each language needed two teachers, thus making ten primary teachers per grade.

I looked to find a seat, but sadly the only was next to Mr. Douchebag. Why the fuck was he teaching first graders? I sat down with a scornful look, while he looked at me.

"Wait, you're the crazed dazed girl, right?" he said in a mocking tone. Gods, he was so rude. I would hate to put up with him everyday. Sadly, I practically will.

"The crazed dazed girl has a name, and it's Reyna. Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano." He gave me a look, like I had bug eyes. I've been told it's a mouthful before, but they way he reacted made me want to kiss h-. No, it made me want to punch him. Gods, he such a douchebag!

"Woah, that's a mouthful. Well anyways Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, my name is Bobby. Robert Matthew Baillie, to be exact. It doesn't roll of your tongue like Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano does, but it's still got a pretty good ring to it." He was so cocky, but I would probably make out with him anyday if I could. Before you ask why I'm so hormonal, I haven't had a boyfriend for two years, and I'm affection deprived. "Look, I know you want to bang me, but you're not my type, so I'm sorry." Oh my gods! Could he be anymore of a filthy douchebag?

"Very funny horndog! I swear I would rather die then bang you, douchebag!" I said. And honestly, I wouldn't die because I mean, again, he is hot. But that doesn't omit how big of a douchebag he is. Like seriously, I just met him and I'm not going to fucking bang him the first time I met him.

There was an awkward silence between us for a little bit until he said,"Well, thankfully, you seem more like someone who would teach Spanish so we won't have to talk a lot. You don't look like someone who would know Latin." My jaw dropped wide open. Not only is he extremely racist, but he is teaching Latin with me. At this rate, my luck was so low that he was probably also teaching leadership skills. "By the look on your face, I'm going to assume that you are also teaching Latin, or you're thinking I'm too stupid to know Latin."

"Why the hell are you teaching Latin? I'm teaching Latin. Shit, the fates probably hate me!" I realized that I mentioned the fates, and I froze. I can't believe that on the first day of school, I might have ruined my identity. He gave me one of those what the fuck? kinds of looks, and I just gave him a meek smile.

"Actually, the fates is an inside joke that Reyna and I have. She's actually one of my best friends. And Rey, thanks for not saying 'hi' to me. Gods, she so irritating sometimes!" Thank the Gods for Katie Gardner! She only uses 'Rey' when she wants to get back at me for something, so now I owe her a favor now. I totally forgot she was teaching first graders! Oh shit, she mentioned Gods, and by the look on Bobby's face, I could tell he questioning our language again, but thankfully, Katie caught herself. "Another inside joke! Rey and I have so many mythological references, it's like not even funny!"

"Please Katie, you know how much I hate being called Rey, so please shut up." Gods, that irritated me more than anything in the world.

"So, Rey, looks like we're both teaching first grade Latin. We're going to have so much fun, you wouldn't even believe it." Bobby smirked at me smugly. Correction, he was the most irritating thing in all of Tartarus.

After a while, the teachers had to go around and tell each other what language and elective we were teaching.

"Hi, I'm Katie Gardener, and I'm teaching Greek. And, I'm also teaching gardening. I'm going to be the advisor of the Gardening club." Over the years, Katie has been my closest friend, since everybody else already had close friends. She actually understood me though, and I liked that she knew how I felt. She was always there for me when I needed her there, and I was always there to help her with her problems. When she broke up with Travis and started dating that douchebag, I helped her understand how big of a douchebag he was and how she was never going to find another Travis. I'm so glad we're also teaching together.

Now, it was my turn. "Hi, I'm Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, but Reyna's fine. I'm teaching Latin, and my elective is leadership skills, since I was the leader of my camp for at least 15 years. And I'm also going to be the advisor of the Student Council club."

Bobby turned to me and said, "Obviously cocky people like you would teach leadership skills." I scoffed in his face. He's calling me cocky? He's such a dick. Next, it was his turn.

"Hey there everybody. My name's Robert Matthew Baillie, but just Bobby is just fine. I'm also teaching Latin, and my elective is basketball. I'll also be the coach of the boys and girls basketball teams." He could totally be a basketball player. He had strong and tan muscles, and he had really great muscles in his legs. Mortals aren't that unattractive, I guess.

After everybody was done introducing ourselves, Katie and I went to the faculty bathroom to talk about stuff. It was 8:05, meaning that we had to go to our floor common place by at 8:55.

"Okay, so Reyna, you're totally crushing on Bobby." When she first said that, I gave her a look that screamed what the fuck is wrong with you?, but I could never lie to her, so I looked like I had to pee instead.

"Wha...? No, he's a douchebag, and I don't like that," I said. I couldn't look her in the eyes so I just kept staring at her feet, hoping she wouldn't look at me. When I looked up at her, she just smirked.

"Dude, you may not like douchebags, but you do like confidence. And douchebags tend to have a lot of it. Like Jason and Percy, he's got a lot of balls." Katie always knew what to say. Then quietly, she muttered, "And I'm pretty sure his balls are pretty big."

I blushed while playfully punching her arm. "Oh, shut up Katie." If I was going to work with him, I'm going to make my days here the best they could be. Even if he was a douchebag.

**Annabeth POV:**

I woke up to the irritating beeping of my alarm clock. Damn it, it's already seven o'clock. Today is the first day of school for Theseus, and I needed to get him ready for the bus.

"Theseus, wake up!" I yelled into his room. He, like Percy, has always had a hard time getting up in the morning, no matter how excited he was for school. "Theseus, I'm making blue pancakes!"

I heard thumping down the stairs and he ran down in his blue Nemo pajamas. He told me he loves Nemo so much because Nemo lost his father just like him, but sadly, Theseus isn't ever seeing his father again. The thought made me tear up inside, knowing that I'll never see him again either.

"Momma, are you making blueberry pancakes?" Like Percy, he's in love with blue foods. In particular, he loves blue pancakes, not cookies like Percy.

I smirked at him and showed him the pan in which the blue pancake batter was slowly transforming to an actual blue pancake.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you, Mom!" He looked so excited and happy, like he was on cloud nine.

While he ate his pancakes, I made myself some pancakes as well. We had a great conversation about how I think he should avoid any stranger and to call me if anything happens. He looked annoyed and started telling me how he knew everything, including my cell and work number, and went upstairs to put on his clothes for school.

By the time Theseus came down again, I had finished my blueberry pancakes. He was wearing his gray sweatervest over his light blue sweatshirt with khaki shorts and black slacks. Don't get me wrong that I think he's adorable in his sweatervests, but I really want him to have "normal" clothes.

"Mom, the bus is going to come soon. I need to go." He always hates being late to anywhere. I took his brown paper bagged lunch and held it up. Then, I pointed to my cheek. At his age, he thinks giving his mom kisses is gross, so reluctantly, he gave me a quick peck on my cheek. I handed his lunch over to him. And he waved me a goodbye. I can't believe my baby is already nine and in the fourth grade. It seems like just yesterday I left Camp Half-Blood.

It seems like just yesterday, I left Percy.

Don't worry, Annabeth. It was better for his future that you left. He was able to live the most normal life a demigod can live. You did what was right.

Although I knew that I did the right thing, I sometimes think of what would've happened if I hadn't left Percy. But you can't change the past. Can you?

**Theseus POV:**

I found the two-seater seat in the back of the bus and sat down. I was the second stop; the first stop was for a girl who looked like she was in first grade, and she sat in the front of the bus.

I took out my kindle and started reading a book. The book was called To Kill a Mockingbird by Harper Lee. We're supposed to read it in eighth grade, but I wanted to get a head start on it. I kept reading until somebody sat down next to me.

She wasn't Nathalia, but she was pretty though. She had long blonde wavy hair and dark brown eyes. She was pretty, but she was no where are beautiful as Nathalia was.

"Hi, my name is Avery." She seemed nice, but I wanted to sit with Nathalia.

"Hi Avery. My name's Theseus, but you can call me These. I was actually saving this seat for somebody else if that's okay." My mom's always taught me to be as nice as I possibly could because people tend to be nice to you more if you're nice to them.

Avery's face softened a little. I think she was a little offended, but she moved to the seat in front of me. I felt bad, so I kept a conversation going with her.

"So Avery, what grade are you in?" She looked over at me, kind of like she was surprised that I was talking to her.

"Oh, well, I'm in fourth grade and I'm taking Greek. How about you?" She turned to look at me so she put her feet on the side of the chair. I did the same so it would be easier for us to talk.

"Same here! I hope we are in the same class! I'm glad that I'll have more than one friend in my class." The pain was taken off her face that was there when I had offended her before. We had a great conversation about Greek until Nathalia came.

But today, there was something different about her. She wasn't wearing her usual overalls, but she still looked beautiful. My phone buzzed, and I saw that my mom texted me saying she bought Nathalia a new dress for the first day of school.

She looked stunning as she walked down the aisle. Her dress was green, obviously, and was tight until her waist, where it was wavy. She looked like a goddess.

"Hey, Nathalia, sit here!" Nathalia looked over at me and smile. She made her way down the aisle. Then, she sat down next to me. I couldn't help but notice a hurt expression on Avery's face.

"Hey Nathalia, you look beautiful." Nathalia blushed and mumbled a thank you. Avery started to smile so I'm glad that she wasn't offended anymore.

"Hi Nathalia! My name's Avery. Avery Kandi to be exact." I'm so happy that Avery likes Nathalia because they both are my only friends so far.

"Wait, Avery Kandi? Like Dylan Kandi, the fashion designer?" said Nathalia. Avery just simply nodded, and Nathalia squealed. "Oh my gods, I love your dad's collection for girls. I wish I could buy stuff from there. Maybe someday, but oh well, nice to meet you." I knew Nathalia was trying to keep her cool.

"I actually designed some of those clothes myself. And since I'm so great at designing, my elective is fashion design. What about you guys?" Avery seemed so nice, and I was glad that they were becoming friends.

"Oh Nathalia's elective is gardening and botany, and mine's swimming," I said. Then the bus came to a jutting stop.

"Welcome to your first day kids. My name's Karen and I'm your bus driver for this year. **(A/N: My bus driver last year's name was Karen, and she was the best bus driver ever, so I dedicate this character to her.)** The rules of this bus are simple. One, don't make too much noise. Two, no swearing on my bus. Three, don't hurt anybody. Four, you can only eat food if you don't make a mess. Understand?" Karen had orangish-brown hair that made her look like a Who from Horton Hears a Who. She had brown eyes and seemed nice.

We all said yes, and then we got off the bus. I thanked her before getting off.

Nathalia, Avery, and I made our way to the front doors of the academy. On a giant chalkboard, it said where each grade was supposed to meet. The fourth graders were supposed to meet in the fourth grade common room area, meaning we had to climb up four flights of stairs.

"Hey look. This place has escalators. It won't be so bad to climb up now." Nathalia pointed towards a huge-looking moving staircase that went from the first floor up to the fourth floor. It looked like each floor had an elevator to it from the first floor. "Come on guys, let's go."

We made our way to the elevator and made it up to the fourth floor. In front of the elevator was a giant sign that pointed towards the common room. While we walked over to the common room, Nathalia was telling us pointless plant jokes, but I only laughed along since she laughed too.

"So why is the mushroom always invited to parties?" I shook my head, indicating that I didn't know the answer. Avery just shrugged her shoulders. "Because he was a fungi! Isn't that funny?" She started laughing. I really like when she smiles because her adorable dimples are visible. I also like how her eyes crinkle when she smiles.

I laughed along with her and said, "Oh that's actually really funny." Avery gave me a strange look, with one eyebrow up higher than the other. "Hey look. Here's the common room guys."

The common room was a giant room with white carpet. It was air conditioned, which was nice since it's always hot in Los Angeles. There were couches and coffee tables here, with a couple bookshelves and magazine racks. Obviously, these books were not young adult books, but I saw the Freddie series all along the walls, which I like. There was also a huge collection of Greek mythology books. The series is called Paul Johnson and the Olympians. The books are by Rick Riordan, who is one of my favorite authors. Mom told me that she actually has met him!

After starting up some small talk with a couple of Avery's friends from her old school, ten adults walked into the room. One lady, who had dark ebony skin and brown hair, came up to the front of the common room. She had these kaleidoscope eyes, that had shades of green, blue, and brown.

"Hello fourth graders! Welcome to the first day of school! My name is Miss McLean." When she finished her first couple of sentences, people started whispering. "Yes, Tristan McLean is my father, but I want to start a teaching career now. I'm teaching French to some of you kids, and my elective is debate. I'm also the head advisor of the Debate team. Trust me, I can be very persuasive."

One by one, the teachers stated their names, language, and elective. The teachers all seemed kind of bland besides Mr. Grace. But one teacher stood out to me more than any of them.

"Um, hello kids. My name is Mr. Jackson, and I'm teaching fourth grade Greek. My elective is swimming, and I'm also the swim team coach." I remembered that a boy, the age of 18, named Percy Jackson was offered a spot on the US Olympic Swim Team in 2015 for the 2016 Summer Olympics. He turned it down due to a family crisis in his life, but the Percy Jackson I saw then looked almost the same as the teacher standing in front of me.

But before any of that flooded into my brain, the first thing I thought was that he looked almost like me. I mean, we both have shaggy black hair and sea-green eyes. I think our jawlines are extremely similar and our noses look different. But aside from that, he could practically be my older brother.

After the fourth grade teachers introduced themselves to us, they all called the names of their students. The two teachers teaching Greek were Mr. Jackson and Miss Cartwright.

Miss Cartwright had straight blonde hair up to her shoulders and had green eyes. She actually looked exactly like Nathalia, but older. Wow, teachers seem to look like students I guess.

"Hi kids. So I'll read out the attendance sheet. If your name's on it, just move towards the lavender couch." Mr. Jackson read off the list of name for the people that were in his class, and thankfully, Nathalia, Avery, and I are all in the same class. We all walked over to the lavender couch and sat in a comfortable silence until Mr. Jackson lead us to our classroom.

"You can all choose your seats for the first week. Depending on how you all behave, I'll change the seats so you'll all have assigned seats." All the desks were in groups of four with two desks facing the other desks. Nathalia and I sat next to each other while Avery sat alone across from us. "Thank you, children. So my name's Mr. Jackson, and I'm going to tell you a little about myself, since you didn't get to know me well back in the common room. I'm twenty-seven years old, and I'm from New York. For the last ten years, I've been volunteering at a camp during the summer, and then getting my masters degree in Marine Biology, while minoring in teaching. I also-"

"Um, hi. I'm sorry that I'm late. My name's Hunter Dylan." Hunter was tall and had black hair. His eyes were a bright blinding blue. The only seat available was the seat next to Avery, so he reluctantly sat down. I guess cooties are still pretty strong in our grade.

"Well, hello Mr. Dylan. I'm Mr. Jackson, by the way." He took a little pause. "I also was offered a spot on the US Olympic swim team, but I declined due to family problems." They was an all around gasp, and people were probably wondering why he would decline fame. "Enough about me, we have to take attendance."

He pulled up the attendance on his computer, and started calling out names. "I'm going to go in reverse alphabetical order, and when I call your name, please state one thing about yourself. It could be anything you want people to know about yourself. Okay, so the first person is Gracie Yun."

Gracie raised her hand. She looked Chinese, with her small eyes and straight black hair. Then she stood up and said, "Hi everyone. I'm Gracie and I like pizza." **[A/N: SO DO I GRACIE :)]** Then, she quickly sat down.

"Hello Gracie. Nice to meet you," said Mr. Jackson. "Next, David Xiao."

David stood up. He, like Gracie, was also Chinese. "Um, hello everybody. I'm David, and my elective is debate, but I'm doing group discussion, to be more exact." Group discussion is a form of debate where five or six people gather around a table and discuss some current events. I've never tried it, but it seems fun. Then, David sat down.

"Hey David. Next is Yanika Williams."

Yanika stood up right as he said her name. She was dark skinned and had crazy black hair that actually suited her. "Hi guys. My name's Yanika and my favorite movie is Legally Blonde." She sat down.

"Next, Nathalia White."

Nathalia got up, and I could tell she was already nervous. "Um, hi everybody. My name's Nathalia, and my birthday is on July 21, 2015." Her voice was so quiet, even I could barely hear her.

"I'm sorry, Nathalia, but I can't hear you. Could you speak up a little bit?" Mr. Jackson, rather than facing his computer like he was before, was now facing Nathalia.

"Um, sorry. My name is Nathalia, and my birthday is July 21, 2015." Then, she quickly sat back down.

"Thank you Nathalia. Can you come here for a second?" Nathalia approached Mr. Jackson's desk. He tried to whisper, but I could hear him from here. "There's no need to be shy in this class because everyone should like you for who you are. Okay?" Nathalia nodded, and sat back down.

"Okay, next is Jennifer Slater." Jen was a small skinny girl with curly dirty blonde hair and grayish eyes. She kind of looked like Mom.

But when Mr. Jackson looked at her, he looked like he was in pain. There were tears forming in his eyes, and he looked like somebody killed his puppy.

Politely, Jennifer said, "Did I do something wrong?" She looked frightened, and I felt bad for her.

Mr. Jackson shook his head. "No, Jennifer, its fine. You just look like somebody who I haven't seen forever." Trying to hold back his tears by sniffling, he gestured her to continue.

"Oh okay. So my name's Jennifer, but I like to be called Jenny. And my favorite candy is starbursts." Jenny sat back down. She was sitting next to a boy with chocolate brown eyes and great brown hair.

"Thanks Jenny. And now, Aditya Singh." A small Indian boy with black hair and black eyes stood up.

"Hello everybody. My name is Aditya and my favorite school subject is science." He sat back down after that.

"Thanks Aditya. Now, Violet Shade." A girl with really dark hair and piercing green eyes stood up. She was pretty, but in a scary way.

Nathalia nudged me and whispered, "Hey, Violet and I used to be friends when we were little."

"Hello everybody. The name's Violet Shade, and I'm a pretty good fencer." When she sat down, I swear Violet winked at me. But then again, my eyesight's pretty sucky.

"Thank you Violet. Now, Christopher Robinson." A tall boy with dark skin and dark hair stood up.

"Hello. My name's Christopher, but I like to go by Chris. And my favorite sport is basketball." Then, he sat down.

"Thanks Chris. Next is Rainbow Rain. Hm, that's a pretty cool name." A girl with a rainbow ombre stood up, but the ombre only started from her shoulders down. She had blonde hair and brown eyes, and hair down to her waist. Her hair didn't look trashy though; it was actually really pretty.

"Hey everyone. My name's Rainbow and last year, I walked fifty miles to raise money for a breast cancer cure." Then, she sat down. She seemed to be a hippie, but not the kind that smokes and does all of that stuff.

"Wow, Rainbow, that's very kind of you. Okay, next is Carrie Lackner." A girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes stood up. She seemed extremely timid and shy.

"Hello everybody. My name's Carrie and I am fluent in French," she said quietly, but loud enough so that we could all hear her.

"Thanks Carrie. Now, Hana Ketting." A girl with straight, brown hair down to her shoulders stood up. She had brown eyes, and a lot of makeup on.

"Hi everybody." Her voice was already extremely high pitched and very annoying. "I'm Hana and I guess you could say that I'm the best gymnast in Southern California." I literally wanted to hold my hands to my ears to keep her voice out of my ears.

I could tell that Mr. Jackson was also very annoyed by her voice. He muttered a quick, "Thanks Hana," and went onto the next person. "Please, Ivy Kaveno."

A girl with straight blonde hair stood up. She has blue eyes, and a pretty face. She was wearing a blue dress that made her eyes pop.

"Hi, everybody. My name's Ivy, and my favorite TV show is Austin and Ally." Then, she sat down.

"Thank you Ivy. Next, Avery Kandi." Avery stood up straight, and loomed over us like she was queen. I liked her confidence because it seemed to rub off on all of us.

"Hey everybody. I'm Avery Kandi, and I designed a clothing line for girls in my dad's Little Ladies collection. Oh, and by the way, my dad's name is Dylan Kandi." Some of the girls in the room gasped. I'm pretty sure those girls only wanted to be friends with her because of her status. Thankfully, Nathalia and her were friends because they liked each other. Then, Avery sat back down.

"Thanks Avery. Now, Justin Kacey."

A small boy with great blonde hair stood up. He had brown eyes, but they were huge. "Um, hello everyone. My name's Justin Kacey, and I self-taught myself how to play the guitar." Then, he sat down.

"Thank you Justin. Next is Joel Hunter."

A tall boy, sitting next to Jenny, stood up. He had amazing brown hair that had a slight wave to it. And he had chocolate brown eyes. "Hey everybody. I'm incredible and I'm trying out for track." Everybody laughed, but Jenny just looked annoyed. I could already tell that he was class clown material. "Just kidding guys. Although Incredible totally fits me as a name, my name is Joel. But I'm still trying out for track."

Mr. Jackson chuckled and said, "It was wonderful meeting you Mr. Incredible. I hope you like the name, because it's sticking with you until the end of this year." We all laughed, except Jenny who tried to hold her laugh behind an annoyed face. I wondered what's up with them. "Well anyways, next is Hunter Dylan, who we all already know who he is."

The kid sitting next to Avery stood up. He looked emo, with black hair, weird band shirts, and black converse. But his electric blue eyes made him look happy.

Hunter Dylan stood up. He had on a band shirt with a smiley face with it's tongue sticking out and x's as eyes. "Hello," he mumbled. "I'm Hunter Dylan, and my favorite band is either Pierce the Veil or Nirvana." He pointed to his shirt, so I'm pretty sure that his shirt was for Nirvana.

"Thanks Hunter. Next is, Victoria Donovan."

A girl with straight-ish brown hair and small brown eyes stood up. She seemed to have this energy about her, and her enthusiasm seemed over the top.

"Hello everybody! My name's Victoria, but you can call me Vicki if you want. I'm going to run for student council secretary for the fourth grade this year!" She seemed so hyper, but in a good way.

"Thanks Vicki. Next is, Thomas Cline."

A small, skinny boy stood up. He had short black hair and piercing blue eyes. "Hey everybody. My name's Thomas Cline, but you can call me Tommy. And my favorite sport is soccer." He looked like he could be a soccer player, with his small frame and small face. Then he sat down.

"Thank you, next is Theseus Chase."

**Percy POV:**

A boy, who looked exactly like me stood up. His physical features were the same, except his nose. If I could guess anyone's a demigod, he'd totally be a son of Poseidon like me.

"Hi everybody. I'm Theseus Chase, but you can call me These. And...um...my favorite book series is Paul Johnson and the Olympians." Oh my gods. Rick had written those books about our adventures, just changing people's names in it. Hence the who Paul Johnson thing.

Right as he was sitting down, I said, "Rick is practically my uncle. I've known him since I was a little boy. We all call him Uncle Rick, and it's great. All of my friends have met him."

These just stood there in awe. "Oh. My. Gods. You know Rick? My mom's met him before, but I really just want an autographed copy of a book. It would be great!"

More than anything in that sentence, the "Oh my gods" surprised me the most. Only people from Camp Half-Blood say that.

"Oh my gods?" I ask him in a teasing way, but I actually meant it.

"Ya, my mom says it all the time, so Nathalia and I have caught on to it," Theseus said. So his mom went to Camp Half-blood? Or maybe she's mortal, but has a friend who says it. Or maybe Dad told her because obviously, he looks like me.

"Hey, These? I have one last question." He nodded to go on, and I asked, "Are you a swimmer?"

"Actually I am. I'm trying out for swim team, and also swimming's my elective." Yup, he's totally a son of Poseidon. I can't believe that I'm practically teaching my brother.

"Okay, thanks These. Last but not least is Adrew Adams. Adrew, you might want to get the spelling checked on your form." A boy with sandy hair and blue eyes stood up and laughed.

"Oh no, sir. My name is actually Adrew, but just Drew is fine. And I'm a painter, and from what I've been told, I'm actually pretty good." He had a smug look on his face, but he didn't say anything.

"Oh really, sir? Well, you want to know what? Show and tell. Tomorrow. Here. At Nine o'clock. This whole week is about getting to know each other. So, Adrew, show us a painting. Paint one of me if you'd like," I said. I would love a picture of myself actually.

"Yes, sir. You're on," he said. Then, he sat down.

"Looks like attendance is done, so let's get the getting-to-know-each-other games."

We spent the next four hours just getting to know each other. From what I saw, this is what I know:

Theseus is totally a son of Poseidon.

Nathalia's obsession of flowers totally proves that she's Demeter's daughter.

Adrew is totally Apollo's son, since he loves art.

Hana is extremely annoying, and too my surprise, extremely mortal. She has two parents who love her and practically no special talents besides gymnastics. Well, I guess one of her talents is making people's ear want to bleed so you can't hear her extremely high pitched voice.

Rainbow is a total hippie, which is really cool. I think she's most probably Iris's daughter, due to her rainbow hair.

Ivy is Hana's little minion, who's too shy to speak, so Hana takes advantage of her.

Nathalia and Theseus have a thing. I'm pretty sure that they both like each other, but are too scared of telling each other how they feel. They remind me of Annabeth and me. Not how they act, anyways, but how they look.

David is annoying as fuck, because he keeps trying to kiss up to me, but it's not working out for him. All he's getting, I guess, are A's for annoying! **[A/N: I'm not funny :)]**

After these four hours, it was time to go to lunch. The only good thing about being a teacher was that teachers got to cut every kid in the lunch line.

After making my way through the whole lunch line, I went into the fourth grade teacher's lounge. The school is huge, and on every floor, there is a cafeteria that can fit at least 200 kids in it. The door to the teacher's lounge is right on the outside, making it convenient for us as well. Their lunch period also includes recess, so the kids can go to any sports arena or the playground. Lot's of kids went to the pool today.

My lunch was very eventful. The other Greek teacher, Casey Cartwright, was the thing that made my lunch so eventful. Piper and Jason were sitting across the table, but they stopped talking to me and had a conversation of their own.

"You're telling me you've never seen a cat up close?" I said. We were going on about animals we've seen.

"I know it's weird, since I come from Ohio. But cats are just, you know, not really common there." She had blonde straight hair with green eyes, and she was tiny compared to me.

We were just laughing our heads off the whole entire time. By the end of lunch, I gave her my number, and smiled wider than I have had in a long time. The only other person who made me feel that way was Annabeth.

For the first time in forever, I didn't want to cry when I thought of Annabeth. Sure, I was still hurt, but at least it wasn't as bad anymore. I wonder if Casey can help me get over Annabeth.

**Reyna POV:**

For the first day, we were assigned to stay in our grade teacher's dining lounge, but I still had fun. Katie was here, and although Bobby is totally rude, I liked staring at him.

That sounded a lot less creepy in my brain.

I noticed the way he tends to smile while talking about himself. Obviously it's because he's arrogant (and adorable). He also is very caring towards endangered animals and likes Sonic the Hedgehog games. He also used to be a professional basketball player for the Lakers, but he's taking a break due to his torn ACL. I doubt he's actually that good, but Katie told me that she's seen his face on one of Travis's basketball photos.

"So how old are you guys?" Katie knew about my little crush, so she was trying to get ourselves to talk. "I'm twenty-six years old."

Bobby was the next to talk. "I'm turning twenty-eight on September thirtieth. But, for now, I'm only twenty-seven."

We went around once, and everybody said their age, besides one lady who kept mumbling on about how God had said that it's a sin to ask people how old they are.

Last, it was my turn. "Hello guys, again. I'm twenty-six, but my birthday is December twenty-fifth, so I'll be turning twenty-seven."

After a whole hour of small talk, we had to leave for our elective period. Before that, though, Bobby came up to me. Damn, I wish I had a mirror so I could make sure I looked fine.

Anyways, when he came over, I thought my heart would die of desperation. But, thankfully, it didn't.

"Hey, Rey. Oh my god, that rhymes! Anyways, I heard that you have a lot of friends who are teachers here, and I was thinking, 'Why not have a party this Friday night at six in the evening?' I was going to invite younger teachers, but then I realized that I knew nobody who is young here, besides you. So here's my number." In a swift move, he took my phone out of my hand and typed in his number.

"Hey! Please don't touch my phone." I tried to take it back out of his hands, but he's really tall. He was practically a foot taller than me, but probably more since I'm only around five-six. The only reason that I didn't want him to touch my phone was because I snuck photos of him so I could stare at him whenever I wanted too. Gods, I should probably put a password on my phone. "What even makes you think that I want to actually go?" I really want to go, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Trust me, you will." He winked at me, and I gave him a questionable look, although my stomach felt the need to let a bunch of fireworks off in my stomach. I really wanted to kill my hormones, but I couldn't for obvious reasons. I'm pretty sure that I looked like I was in pain.

"Okay, fine." I texted everybody at the apartment in about the party. I'm pretty sure none of us had any plans on friday about it, so I wrote that it'll probably be fun. After two minutes, everybody replied saying they could. "They all said they could come."

"Cool. I'll text you my address. Just text me first so I know your number." I was going to tell him that I would, but he was already gone. I had five more minutes to get to Leadership skills which was in the Honors building, so I decided to leave the teacher's lounge. I tried looking for Bob's number, but it wasn't under B. After scrolling through my contacts, I found something under the name of Hot Sexy Man Beast, and it had the heart eyes emoji and the emoji of the girl who looks like she's holding her palm up to the ceiling which means 'fabulous' for some stupid reason. I just chuckled and sent him a quick Hot Sexy Man Beast? After I sent it, I locked my phone again, although I didn't make my passcode yet.

I got to the class early enough to see his reply back. He replied saying, _what would u like with THE Hot Sexy Man Beast?_ I laughed, and some of my students gave me weird looks. I replied saying, _I dont want anything with the hot sexy man beast I want BOBBY, but i have a class to teach now_. Then, he texted me saying _i know you want me, but again, your not my type_. The bell rung right after I turned my phone off, and I put it away.

**Percy POV:**

The best part of this job was probably being able to coach a group of young swimmers who could possibly be in the Olympics when they are older.

Everybody got changed before the bell rang, so I told them the basic stuff about swimming to fill up the five minutes I had set aside for them to change.

"Hello, everybody. My name's coach Jackson, and I also coach swim team. This swimming class is another alternative to swim team. We are practically individuals here and will compete against each other although on swim team, you will compete against other teams. Please get into groups of three for the first activity." Once they were in groups, I gave them swim caps with numbers on them, so I could distinguish them.

The only familiar face I could find was These's. He told the class that he was a swimmer, so I could only guess he'd try for swimming. And, he's obviously a son of Poseidon, so it's no surprise to see him here. He was in a group with a tall black-haired boy who seemed to be the age of twelve or thirteen. He probably was also a son of Poseidon. There was a girl next to him, who seemed to also be eleven or twelve. She had blonde hair, and blue eyes that looked like pools. Maybe that was because she was staring at the pool, but I chose to ignore that. Her eyes were a stunning bright blue. She probably was Apollo's daughter or something.

Out of all of my students in general, for some reason, I seemed drawn to him more than the others. Maybe it was the brotherly bond between us due to Poseidon, but it seemed more than that. He just seemed so much like me, and it kind of scared me. He looks exactly like me, and I got my nose and mouth from my mom. Although he doesn't have the same nose as me, but our smiles are practically the same.

I walked over to his group and gave them all swim caps. I nodded in These's direction, so he knew that I had acknowledged his presence. He pretended to tip his top hat as a sign of appreciation. Then, I started handing caps out to everybody.

"These caps will help me identify who you all are, when you are swimming since I don't really know any of you. So each group will line up at a lane by threes. So, like, one, two, and three would go in lane one, four, five, and six will go in lane two, and so on. Since there's eight lanes and twenty-four of you, all of you will get a lane. I only know a few of you, and I will identify which section you are in due to your physically swimming abilities. Now. please line up in your lanes." I don't think I look that intimidating, so I hope they are all extremely comfortable with me. I don't want to be that coach that everybody hates.

Everybody went to their lanes. "Can the smallest number in each group stand on mini diving platforms." I saw numbers one, four, seven, ten, thirteen, sixteen, nineteen, and twenty-two on their platforms. When they were all ready on their platforms, I said, "so this will be a one-hundred meter breaststroke." I saw seven, nineteen, and twenty-two groan, and I wrote that down in my notebook. I can't have people who don't like certain strokes on the team. These, on the other hand, had a huge smirk on his face, like he knew I was going to say that.

Oddly enough, breaststroke happens to be my best and favorite stroke of all time. Maybe it's also These's favorite stroke.

Anyways, once everybody was ready after the shock doing the breaststroke, I counted down from three. After one, I blew my whistle, and started my stopwatch. Everybody darted through the water as fast as they could. In the lead by at least five meters was These. Yup, breaststroke was evidently his best stroke. After fifty meters, he was still in the lead by at least ten meters. Behind him was number sixteen. In last, was number seven. He was going to be in class three, I guess.

By then, These was almost done with his laps. I stood by the end of his lane so I could stop my stopwatch at the specific time. Right when he touched his hand, I stopped the stopwatch.

"One minute, twenty seconds. That's amazing. My record is fifty-seven seconds, so you're really close. Do you get special training?" I asked him, and he looked flattered.** (A/N: I don't know what is fast and what's not in swimming so please don't hurt me and you can help me if you want.)**

"Thank you, coach Jackson. And ya; my mom gets me private training with that Olympic coach. His name's Josh Reynolds, and he coaches for Olympic swimmers. He coached Michael Phelps when he was a kid."

Although he was talking, I couldn't understand anything he said because I was just staring into his eyes. That sounded really creepy, but I didn't mean it like that. His eyes are literally a replica of mine, but he had grayish specks. He had my huge sea-green eyes.

After what felt like hours, he waved his hand in front of my eyes. "Hello? Coach? Are you there?"

I guess Poseidon has the same exact eyes as me. But I could swear, his is a lot different than mine. Oh well, I had a team to look at.

"Yes, I'm here." I walked over to lane six, and timed how fast he was.

By the time everybody was done swimming, I posted a list of who was in what class. Class One had the best swimmers, Class Two had mediocre swimmers, and Class Three had not-as-great-as-everyone-else swimmers.

"Great job, everybody! Remember, swim team tryouts are next Tuesday, so a week from today. And tomorrow, we will meet here again. Just as a reminder, I will give you time to change after the bell, but you can change before if you want. Have a great day, and have fun! Get home safely!"

The kids left to get changed, and I was ready to change too. But the only thing on my mind was Theseus.

**Theseus POV:**

After I got changed and ready to go, I texted Mom, saying I was going home. Then, I waited for Nathalia outside of the greenhouse, since she just had gardening and botany. My mom replied back, saying that Nathalia could come over to eat for dinner.

"Hey These." Nathalia was walking over with dirt on her hands and face. It made me chuckle a little, since she just looked so funny. "What?" She skipped over to me smiling.

"There's dirt all over your face. Here, let me wipe if off for you." We were so close that our faces could've touched. I used my thumb to wipe the dirt off her forehead, and her cheeks seemed to redden a little. I doubt she was blushing. It was probably because of the sun. She would never like me.

She laughed a little and said, "Thanks These. I didn't have time to go to the bathroom to wash up." We laughed and walked all the way over to the buses.

For dinner, Mom made us naan and palak paneer. Naan is this Indian puffy bread, and palak paneer is cheese blocks in spinach gravy. I'm a huge fan of Indian food, but Nathalia likes it a lot more than me. She's vegetarian, so Indian food is a good resort for food.

Nathalia sat next to me, and Mom sat across the table from us. She was talking about how at work, some guy called her a poisonous witch.

"I mean, just because you got fired doesn't mean that you can use such foul language like that. It's actually terrible." Whenever Mom was in mid-rant, we knew that all we should do is nod and go with it. "Anyways, enough about my day. How was your first day?"

"It was actually better than I expected. My gardening and botany teacher is one of the nicest teachers. And our class teacher is the coolest person out there." Nathalia seemed to have an amazing first day, which made me extremely happy.

"Our class teacher also teaches swimming, and he's awesome. And, he almost got on the USA American Olympic team." Mr. Jackson was practically the best teacher I've ever had. He's chill, and he understands us all too. Maybe it's the ADHD and dyslexia thing, but I felt a connection with him that I hadn't felt with any other teacher.

"So, guys. What are their names?" Although Mom said this with pure innocence, I knew she wanted their names for emailing purposes. She wanted to have their contacts if we every didn't bring in homework and things like that.

"Oh, so my gardening teacher's name, ironically, is Miss Gardner." Mom's face looked shocked. I don't know why. Maybe it's the whole she's a gardener and her last name is Gardener. Nathalia looked somewhat scared.

"Oh okay. What's your teacher-slash-swim teacher's name?" Mom straightened in her see to face us. Nathalia wouldn't speak so I did instead.

"Oh his name is Mr. Jackson."

**Annabeth POV:**

First, there was Gardener. Now, there is Jackson?

I dropped my spoon at Theseus saying Percy's last name. He looked extremely shocked by my reaction.

"Theseus, what are the names of some of the other teachers there?" If they were who I was thinking of, I was screwed.

"Oh so there was Miss Cartwright." I've never heard that name before, so that's okay. "She's the other Greek teacher for fourth grade." These was taking too much time talking about this, so I speed things up a little.

Impatiently, I said,"What are the names of the other teachers?"

"Oh, there was also Mr. Grace and Miss McLean. Mr. Grace teaches Latin and Miss McLean teaches French. I heard that she knows all the romance languages." Thankfully, Nathalia talked, so she didn't really elaborate like These usually does.

Jason Grace knows Latin. Piper McLean knows all the romance languages.

I doubt anyone else with those names would go near each other. What are they even doing here in Los Angeles? They should be on Long Island with Chiron helping the newcomers settle in.

Then, it hit me like a truck.

Chiron. He's probably why they are here. The school, for crying out loud, is called the ADHD and Dyslexia Academy (aka the ADA). This place is practically a magnet for demigods.

I got up from the table. Theseus and Nathalia both looked confused, but I kept walking.

"Nathalia, I'm calling your dad to come pick you up. Theseus, it is almost eight. You can either go to sleep, or just read some book until nine o'clock. I need to be alone for a little bit." I was almost in tears.

They both simply nodded, and did what I told them too. They knew better than to mess with me when I'm like this. Nathalia got up and collected her stuff. These hugged her to say goodbye, and then he went upstairs.

After calling Nathalia's dad, I went into my in-home office and opened my MacBook. In the address box, I typed adacademy into the address box, which is his school's website. In the staff list, I made my way down the list.

Silena Beauregard

Charles Beckendorf

Nico di Angelo

Kaitlyn Gardner

Jason Grace

Perseus Jackson

Hazel Levesque

Piper McLean

Reyna Ramirez-Arellano

William Solace

Connor Stoll

Travis Stoll

Leonard Valdez

Frank Zhang

I looked over the list again and again until I could process what was happening. On the site, they all had little sections where they wrote about their lives. Percy's biography said he was not married, and that he loves swimming as much as his first love. I sat on my bed and cried.

Wait, if Percy teaches at ADA, then These can't go there. Percy will find out that These doesn't have a dad, and that his mother's name is Annabeth, and Percy's life would be ruined.

Theseus can't go to ADA anymore. I'm going to have to take him out.

**Hello Everybody!**

**I know you all hate me so much because I haven't updated in like ten thousand years, but I had midterms, so I made this chapter extremely long for your entertainment. Thank you to anybody and everybody who wrote OC's for me. Thank you Annabeth the Wise Girl for Joel and Jen. Thank you Stealthstar of Stealthclan for Violet Shade. And thank you Hey I have an OC (Guest) for Avery Kandi.**

**Thank you to everybody who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed my story. I'll try to update before February sixth because I'm going on vacation after that. Let's see if we can get the reviews to 65?**

**And if you want to come up with the descriptions of the OC's in this chapter, go ahead.**

**I love you all and follow me on tumblr fanqirlinq-about-books**


	5. The Interview

**After All These Years**

_**Chapter 5:**_

_**The Interview**_

**When Percy was seventeen, Annabeth left camp. One day, she was here, the next, she disappeared from camp. She's not dead, because Nico can't sense her spirit, and no Iris messages are revealing her location. Percy is offered a job to teach at a ADHD and Dyslexia School to find demigods, and accepts. But what happens when Percy meets a jet-black haired boy with big gray eyes, with sea-green specks?**

-T-T-

"_Let's take a walk. You can show me some of your memories and I'll show you some of mine." _

_~ Adam Berlin_

-T-T-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other branded item mentioned in this story. If I did, I would be famous and make millions and not be writing on FanFiction.**

**Annabeth POV:**

\- Wednesday September 4, 2024 -

The first thing I did when I woke up was call the school to tell them that I was taking Theseus out.

Sadly, if I wanted to take him out of school, I needed to have an appointment with Mr. Hardy, the school's principal. I have to go in today at 11:30, which makes the most sense because Percy and all the other teachers would still be teaching, so I wouldn't have to see anyone.

After putting on my robe, I walked over to Theseus's room and opened the door. He, like Percy, has always had a hard time waking up in the morning. And the worst part is, I can't even dump water on his face because he doesn't get wet. He only gets wet in swimming pools and such.

The one thing that he truly hates is me smothering him in kisses. So when I usually wake him up, I tell him that if he doesn't wake up, I'll give him one hundred kisses.

He usually groans after that and asks, "on the lips?"

Then, I usually simply nod, and when he doesn't get up, I kiss him on the left side of the face and then say, "one." After, I kiss him on the right cheek and say, "two." Then, I tauntingly make my way to his lips. But before I can, he always got up and screamed, "Mom, I'm awake. Relax." Then, I hug the life out of him, and carry him downstairs to eat blueberry waffles in the shape of fish.

But today, that didn't happen.

When I opened the door today, I saw Theseus combing his hair, already in his green sweater vest with a white dress shirt underneath. He was wearing his khaki shorts, and he was also his contacts. His first place medal from the California Young Swimmer Nationals was on his desk. He saw me in his mirror, and turned around.

"Hey Mom. I wanted to get ready early today." He was just about to put his slacks on. This actually surprised me a lot because he hates getting up early unless Nathalia was coming over.

"Hey, These?" He looked at me and nodded. "Is Nathalia coming over today?"

"Nope. I'm just really excited for school. Today is show and tell, which I am so excited for. Mr. Jackson also said that we were going outside today and doing partner work with the person next to us. And it's show and tell day today. I'm just really excited. Let's go have my blueberry fish shaped waffles, mom!" He was extremely happy today. He ran down the stairs humming a song.

And I will feel terrible when I have to withdraw Theseus, but it's the only way to save both Theseus's and Percy's lives. If These found out, he would get crushed. And if Percy found out, he would ruin his life as well.

_Or are you just afraid that they will hate you for keeping this from them?_

The annoying voice that I haven't heard since the day I left Camp Half-Blood came back. That voice had literally been hiding down in the depths of my brain, and I almost screamed. The voice was lying. I'm only doing it so they can live normal lives.

_But what kind of sick monster keeps a father away from his son?_

I really wanted to punch the voice repeatedly because I know that I did it so Percy could live a totally normal life for a demigod.

_He didn't go to the Olympics because of you._

No, he didn't go because of family issues.

_Home is where your heart is. His heart is with you._

No. No. No.

"Mom, where are my waffles? They aren't here." Theseus came back into his room, sending me out of my thoughts.

"Well, I didn't have time to make it. Can I just give you a blueberry muffin to eat on the bus?" I lost track of time and didn't realize that I didn't make the blueberry waffles.

Although Theseus pouted, he nodded, and then I carried him down to the kitchen.

Once we got downstairs, I took a blueberry muffin out of the cabinet, and gave him a plastic plate. He tried stuffing all of the muffin in his mouth, but for obvious reasons, it didn't fit.

"Bye Theseus. I love you." He grabbed his backpack, and turned around.

He tried to say, "I love you," back, but due to the muffin in his face, it sounded more like, "Uhf lof yof." I kissed him on the cheeks, and watching him leave.

This is his last day at ADA. I am not a bad person for taking him out, because I'm doing it for his own good.

Right?

**Theseus POV:**

After I walked out the door, I spit out the muffin stuffed in my face because I couldn't breathe with it and waited by the mailbox until the bus came. I greeted Karen with a quick, "good morning," and made my way to the two-seater in the back of the bus. I took out my kindle and waited until Avery got onto the bus. She sat in the seat in front of me.

"Hey there, These. What are you reading?" Avery peered over the seat to look at me. Today, she was wearing a pink dress that went down to her knees. I'm pretty sure she designed it herself, but that didn't matter.

"I'm reading _To Kill a Mockingbird_ by Harper Lee. It's actually really good." I went on describing how the book is about racism from the perspective of a white eight-year-old girl who lives in a racist town called Maycomb in the 1930s.

"Cool. So what do you think of Mr. Jackson? I really like him because he knows how to teach us. Unlike my old teacher, he actually has ADHD and dyslexia like us, which probably helps him understand what we feel," said Avery as Nathalia was getting on the bus. The only two open seats today were next to me and Avery, so she sat down with me.

Nathalia looked beautiful even though she was wearing her regular overalls and her braided pigtails. I like her hair like this, because unlike most of the other girls in our school, she doesn't care about what other people think of her. I moved over so she could have the seat closest to the aisle.

"Hey there, guys." She shyly smiled at us. Avery and I waved too.

"Hey, Nathalia. Sorry about my mom yesterday." Nathalia nodded, saying she understood. Mom has these moments where she just gets really upset or sad, and she does up to her room and sits on her bed and cries. I'm pretty sure that my mom has post traumatic stress disorder, but she hasn't been through anything injury or death related. (**A/N: little do you know Theseus ;)**)

Whenever that happens, I get really scared and take out my _Paul Johnson and the Olympians_ books because for some odd reason, they calm me down. My favorite character after Paul Johnson is probably Anabelle Chasse because she reminds me of mom. Although, I'd love to be best friends with Paul because he seems almost exactly like me. Well besides the fact that he can be so idiotic and oblivious at times. I totally not like that!

The bus stopped once more, but I thought that Nathalia was at the last stop. Not many buses go here because this is the poorer part of Los Angeles, and since this school costs a fortune to go to, people from here don't usually have enough money to go to ADA. Nathalia is on financial aid, but she doesn't want people to know that.

A boy was walking down the aisle. I remember him from yesterday because he was the kid that came to class late. The only seat available was next to Avery, and since Karen hated people who sat three to a seat, he had to sit with her. I think his name was Hunter Dylan, or something like that. He, unhappily, sat down next to Avery.

"Hey, you're the kid who came into class late yesterday, right?" Nathalia, although she was adorable, was pretty socially awkward and had no idea how in the world to greet people.

"Oh, ya. My name's Hunter by the way." His black hair looked a little like mine, but his electric blue eyes were a lot different. But unlike yesterday, his left eye was surrounded by bluish-purple flesh. He had on a black hoodie, which I did not understand whatsoever because it was around ninety-three degrees fahrenheit today. He had on black skinny jeans and ratty old black converse shoes.

"Nice to meet you, Hunter. I'm These Chase, this is Nathalia White, and this is Avery Kandi." I respectfully pointed towards each of them. They smiled in response to this. "So what did you guys bring for show and tell?"

Avery showed us a huge box she had next to her. It was about the size of Nathalia. "I designed a dress over the summer for Dad's new girls' flower girl collection." Hunter tried opening it, but Avery moved it away. "You guys won't be able to see it until we get to school. I want it to be a surprise. What did you guys bring?"

Nathalia moved her flower pot so we all could see her flowers. The flowers in this pot were yellow roses. "I have a huge garden behind my dad's store. This is one of my favorite plants I have. It's a yellow rose, which means friendship. Roses mean love and yellow is the color of friendship." She moved the flower pot around to show all of us her flowers.

"Oh wow that's really cool. So what did you bring, These?" Avery looked over at me extremely dazed, and I didn't know why. But it's not a huge problem. I rummaged through my backpack and found my swim medal.

"This is the medal I won at the CYSN, or the California Young Swimmer Nationals. I came in first place and beat this guy who was fourteen years old. I think I was around eight at the time, so it was extremely amazing that I beat him," I spoke.

Avery and Hunter looked at me in amazement. They both said, "woah," but then Hunter jinxed Avery, so she has to buy him a coke. Nathalia, on the other hand, already knows about my swimming talents since she has been to at least five or six of my tournaments. I feel like I do better with her there, even more than Mom.

"That's sick, These. I brought my blue electric guitar. I would show it to you guys right now, but my mom said that I can only open it in school." His face paled when he mentioned his mother. Maybe she was ill or hurt, so he felt worried and scared when he talked about her.

Avery smirked and whispered, "It's okay, Hunter. It's not like we are going to tell your mom or anything." Hunter grew a lot paler, if that was even possible. At that moment, he looked so scared and vulnerable, but he snapped out of that quickly.

"No, Avery. My mom said no, and that means no." His voice sounded a little too harsh, and Avery seemed as though she was about to cry. Her bottom lip was trembling a little, but she held it together.

"Okay, Hunter. I'm sorry," she mumbled hoarsely. She sat down and turned to look out the window so we wouldn't see her tears. Why was she so offended by the way he reacted to her? It wasn't supposed to be mean.

Hunter looked at her and realized his mistake. He also had tears in his eyes and muttered, "I'm sorry too," to Avery, and looked the other way.

Nathalia and I just stayed there, not knowing what to say or do, so we both awkwardly sat down in our seats and quietly waited for the bus to get to school.

**Avery POV:**

I didn't mean to get mad at Hunter. His tone made me feel extremely uncomfortable. I mean, it's not like Dad ever talks to me anyways. He's always working.

Show and tell was pretty cool for us. Nathalia showed and gave everyone one flower from her friendship bouquet. Theseus showed everybody his first place ribbon from the CYSN swimming tournament. Adrew even painted an amazing portrait of Mr. Jackson that Mr. Jackson said he'd hang in our classroom. Mr. Jackson even brought his lucky pen to show us. He got it from his friend Chiron, but he wouldn't let us touch the pen for some odd reason. Hunter even showed the guitar that matched his eyes to everybody and played a song on it called _Centuries _by a band called Fall Out Boy. I liked the song, but sad depressing ballads are more of my liking. Lana Del Rey is a huge inspiration to me even though her music became "not in" anymore.

After show and tell, Mr. Jackson, like he said yesterday, told us we were going to interview the person sitting next to us, which for me happened to be _the_ Hunter Dylan.

_Well this is going to be fun._

Mr. Jackson also informed us that this will be an out of class project as well. He also said that today, we're doing the interviews outside, which is nice because I hate being locked up in this classroom. Maybe it's an ADHD thing, I don't know.

These was working with Nathalia. Although I hate to admit it, I totally have a tiny crush on These. You may wonder why I hate it, and that's because there's no way I'd ever be able to call him mine.

I can see the way he looks at Nathalia. It's the way my dad looks whenever Mom is mentioned. These is totally in love with Nathalia, and it's obvious that Nathalia is in love with him back. I have this odd gift at knowing when people have crushes on each other or are in love. It's kind of like a sixth sense.

And the worst part of it is that I can't even hate Nathalie. She the sweetest and most innocent person I know. No matter how hard I try to hate her, I can't. But I totally envy her. I wish These would like me because I like him, but he is head-over-heels in love with her and so is she. I don't think that they both understand that they both love each other, which totally frustrates me.

"Avery? Hello? You there?" I saw Hunter's hand waving in front of my face. I nodded and collected my things to go outside. "Mr. Jackson said that we just needed a pencil and a notebook, by the way."

-T-T-

"Here is the paper you guys will need to complete the interview. After you interview your partner, you must present them to the class using Powerpoint or Google slides. Okay?" Mr. Jackson was a really good teacher so far. There was an unenthusiastic "yes" going around the garden.

We were outside in the school garden. Nathalia looked overjoyed and kept telling us names of different types of flowers.

"Those are petunias. They are possibly the best kind of flower ever made." I actually really liked when Nathalia went on her plant rants because it's so nice to see somebody who is passionate about something talk about it in front of other people even when the other people don't care. I wish I could be able to do that without worrying what other people think. She's so confident and brave, I wish I could be like her.

I wish I could _be_ her.

Theseus obviously sees this in her. He laughs at every single one of her terrible plant puns, even when they aren't punny. It's young love. I want something like that. Even if it's with These or not.

-T-T-

"So Hunter. What's your full name?" We started the interview a little after we got there. We both were just looking at how pretty the woods were here. I didn't really look into his eyes, so I just stared down out my feet and the scenery since boys have cooties.

"It's Hunter Adam Dylan. What about yours?" I kind of blushed right then and there because my middle name is extremely embarrassing.

"Do I have too?" He nodded, and smirked, like he found this extremely funny. I glared at him and said, "Ugh fine. My full name is Avery Renée Kandi." I expected Hunter to be laughing in fits, but he just stood there. "What?"

Hunter looked extremely confused and said, "What's so embarrassing about Renée?"

"My initials spell 'ARK' and my name is French because my dad named it after some stupid one of his designer friends in France. I don't even like her designs." After saying that out loud, I realized it was sort of stupid.

"That isn't even that bad. Oh well, next question." He looked down at his sheet and tried to read the next question, but couldn't. "Um, Avery? I can't read this question. What does it say?" He cheeks tinted a little red. He was obviously embarrassed, but I don't think he should be since everybody here can't really read.

"Dude, it's fine. I'm pretty sure it says, 'How old is your partner? When is their birthday?' Well, I am nine years old, but I'm turning ten on January twenty-eighth. How old are you?" He was taller than me, so he was probably older than me.

Hunter looked less embarrassed and said, "I'm also nine, but my birthday is October seventeenth. Ha, I'm older than you by like three months. That means you get to do whatever I say!"

"Nu-uh!" I hate it when people tell me what to do. Like honestly people, stop.

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nu-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

"Nu-uh! You're only older by three months!"

"Too bad! Anyways, next question. Any hobbies?"

I feel like this should be obvious to him already, but I guess it wasn't. "Obviously fashion design. And then, I also do dance and cheer. I'm actually going to try out for the cheer team with Nathalia. She does cheer as well. And, I'm a pretty decent at fencing. What about you?"

Hunter was looking more at the school than me. I guess he thinks I have cooties, which I don't because I use this cootie-free shampoo, but I don't think he knows that. "Well, I play the guitar, as you already know. I play soccer and football, but I'm trying out out for the football team because I'm better at football. Um, also like to write." He looked like he was going to say more, but never did.

"What do you write?"

"Nothing much."

"Okay, so next question. People in your family." I don't like this question because my family life stinks.

Hunter looked me straight in the eyes rather than looking anywhere else. He looked worried and scared, but that wasn't what worried me the most. I saw a huge blue and black mark around his left eye. I don't think he has a good family life either.

"Um, w-well my m-mother's name is Ly-Lydia and my half-sister's name is Hannah. My dad left me when I was very little. How about you?" Hunter seemed so fragile and vulnerable at that moment. I really wanted to know why.

"Well, my dad, as you know, is named Dylan, like your last name. I have a full sister whose name is Ally, but her full name is Alexandria. And my mom left after she was pregnant with me. After I was born, she dropped me off at my father's front door and then, she came back when I was about a year old. She and my dad met up, and then she left again the next day. She dropped my sister off at our front door, and then she was never too be seen again." There was a little pause until I asked him, "So Hunter, I have a question."

He nodded, but swallowed hard.

"How'd you get that black eye?"

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Um, I-I just b-bangged i-it onto m-my doorknob." Although he said it, it didn't make sense since I am taller than a doorknob, and he's taller than me.

"Are you sure?" I was kind of worried because he seemed so _fragile_.

He nodded and tried to change the subject. "Anyways, next question. Favorite music artist. How about let's say it on the count of three. Okay?" I nodded and he said, "One, two three."

"Fall Out Boy."

"Lana Del Rey."

"Didn't you sing a song by that band?" He nodded, and I said, "Their music is really good! What was that song called?"

Hunter's smile crept back up onto his face. "It is called _Centuries_. I really like old bands for some reason. For crying out loud, _Centuries_ was released in like 2013."

I laughed and said, "Lana's been around since about 2010. I guess I like old music more than music now. Music now is really demeaning to many types of people, and it's terrible. No matter how many people say that sexism and racism are gone, but they've been around forever." I hate people who are discriminatory towards other people based on how they look. Like please, go get a life.

"Well, looks like we know the answer to the next question," Hunter remarked sardonically. I looked down on my paper and saw that the next question was something you feel extremely passionate towards. Well, equality sums up my thoughts on that question.

"What about you? What do you feel extremely passionate about?" Hunter gave me a saddened look, but still was quick to respond.

"Child abuse. It's a terrible thing, but it still totally pisses me off that some people believe that it's totally okay to do to their children," he shouted extremely angered. I had never seen such emotion come out of his mouth. Well, besides when he scolded me.

"Kids, it's time to go back to class. It's around 11:15, so we have to get ready for lunch. Make a plan with your partners about when you can meet outside of school." Mr. Jackson called out to us.

"Can we go to your place? My house isn't really the most ideal place to go." There was something different about Hunter. Like, _really_ different.

"Sure! How about we get off the bus at my house?" He nodded, and then we walked our way to class.

He was extremely quiet, but he doesn't seem like a shy kid. There was something strange and off about him.

And I plan to find out.

**Piper POV:**

The worst thing about teaching nine and ten year olds is that they tend to do stupid things that harm them and others. And learning first aid sucks too.

This little girl named Lily was pushed by the other boy named Jack and she was crying her eyes out. Her leg was bleeding a little bit and her face was stained with dirt and tears.

"Miss McLean, I'm going to die! Tell my mother that I loved her!" Gods, little kids are so dramatic. From a psychology class I took in college, I learned that kids like doing that so they can get more attention. But damn, Lily could be a great actress.

"You won't die, relax. You are fine. Mrs. Gupta will take care of your boo-boo and you will be all better, I promise," I said. I tried adding a bit of charmspeak so she would shut up.

Thankfully, she did.

Mrs. Gupta was the school nurse. She was in her forties and had two kids of her own. Their father, however, left them. If anything, they both are totally demigods.

The trip to the nurse was kind of long. The nurse's room was right next to the principal's office in the main office. The main office is on the first floor since that's usually where most main offices are. The waiting room, however, for both places is the same.

When I got to the principal's waiting room with Lily, I saw a woman, no more than thirty, using her phone. She has curly blonde hair that seem familiar to me, but I couldn't tell from what. Since she heard footsteps, her head shot up. When it did, there was a total look of terror on her face. But I noticed something.

Her eyes. The gray eyes that my long lost best friend had. Nobody has those kind of eyes, they were here specialty. There was only one person who could have had those eyes.

"Annabeth?"

**BAHAHAHAHAH CLIFF HANGER! I'M ALMOST AS BAD AS RICK!**

**Jk, nobody can be as bad as Rick.**

**Anyways, I know you all hate me but I was on vacation and where I went, there was no wifi or service, so I could not type. Thank you for reading and reviewing and following and favoriting this story if you did. Before I go, there is something extremely important I need to say.**

**To me, FanFiction is a luxury. It is not my priority. My priorities include schoolwork, extracurriculars, my family, friends, and my happiness. If I am not able to update, it is because something primary has gotten in the way of my writing time. I do not need constant reminders (like a few of you did) that say that I need to update EVERY SINGLE DAY! Especially when you say it more than once a day. I am just as busy as many of you, and if not, probably more. I take five honors classes at school and I have been getting a boatload of homework from those classes. Even right now I am. I have a huge project for bio due tomorrow and I finished this chapter instead because some of you did not understand that I have other things to do. I am fourteen years old, and I have a life to make. Please, do not tell me what and what not to do. On vacation, I was going to India for a wedding, and I only get to see that side of the family once every two years. I was spending that getting to know everyone then writing. One person in particular kept emailing me at least three times per day asking me to update my story. I didn't see these emails until later, but I did not have wifi or cellular service, so I couldn't have even if I wanted too. I can always do this, but my family and grades are more important in my book.**

**Thank you to anyone who actually read that. It means a lot. I love you guys!**

**And follow me on tumblr fanqirlinq-about-books**


	6. The Palace Doors Hold Many Secrets

**After All These Years**

_**Chapter 6:**_

_**The Palace Doors Hold Many Secrets**_

**When Percy was seventeen, Annabeth left camp. One day, she was here, the next, she disappeared from camp. She's not dead, because Nico can't sense her spirit, and no Iris messages are revealing her location. Percy is offered a job to teach at a ADHD and Dyslexia School to find demigods, and accepts. But what happens when Percy meets a jet-black haired boy with big sea-green eyes, and gray specks?**

-T-T-

"_The greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely of places" _

_~ Roald Dahl._

-T-T-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other branded item mentioned in this story. If I did, I would be famous and make millions and not be writing on FanFiction.**

**Annabeth POV:**

\- Wednesday September 4, 2024 -

She still had same choppy brown hair that I remember from ten years ago. She was not much taller than before, but she was still pretty tall at five foot seven. She had darker skin than before due to the Californian tan that everyone gets once they move here. Her eyes were still the kaleidoscope color they were before, with multiple hints of blue, green, and brown. She hadn't gained much weight, but her breasts were more developed and so were her hips. (**A/N: I'm sorry if this sounds awkward and uncomfortable to you, but this story IS rated T for sexual content and language, although this part is no where near trying to be sexual.**) She looked the same amount as beautiful as she was before, but more.

"Piper?" She has a little girl in her hands, and knocked on the door to the nurse, put the kid there, and then came back out.

"Oh my gods, Annabeth!" She ran over to me and hugged me as hard as she could. Although, I did the same, I could barely breathe. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you so much too!" We hugged for what felt ten billion years. Then, she pulled away, and then leaned forward and slapped me hard across the face.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Oh my gods, Annabeth! We all thought you were dead. You couldn't have left a note, or called at the least? Percy was a reckless mess! He cried so much and has been so freaking depressed since you left. Wait, why the actual fuck did you leave and why the actual fuck are you here?" There was the question I was dreading.

"Um, so it's a really long story. Don't you have to go back to class?" I wanted her to leave so then I wouldn't have to tell her anything. She would hate me. No, she _will_ hate me.

"Well, actually, I'm totally okay. Jason teaches here too, if you didn't know, and I told him that if I don't come back in time, let them go to lunch without me. So, I've got an hour. Now tell me, why the fuck are you here?" Piper looked pissed. I knew that she would start charmspeaking if I didn't say anything, so I just went for it.

"Well, so on the day that Percy turned seventeen, we both had sex in his cabin. And he couldn't find a condom, so I just told him to put his-."

"EW! Please stop! Just skip that part! Please!" Piper was extremely disgusted, which was evident from her facial expression. Although she was my best friend, nobody really wants details as to how your best friend and her ex-boyfriend couldn't find a condom.

"Okay, fine. Well anyways, the next day, I wasn't feeling well and my head hurt like crazy, so I went to the library in the Big House, and figured out that I was indeed pregnant with Percy's child. So, I freaked out and I didn't want him to miss out on being a normal teenager for my stupid mistake, so I packed my bags and took the next bus over to Los Angeles. Since my dad lived there, I thought that they'd let me stay there. But, my dad was furious that I was pregnant, so he left me out on the streets. Bobby and Matthew helped me find a place to stay. Bobby's best friend's sister needed a roommate for her apartment, so I lived there with her. Sara, my roommate, was totally fine with a baby in the house, so by then I was around six months along. I went to a private school for the rest of junior year, since I didn't want to go to the public school until my pregnancy bump was gone, so that wouldn't influence my teachers' ways of thinking about me. I had a part-time job at the local diner so I could pay off tuition and rent. Sara was twenty-two, so she paid most of the rent. And then on May 12, 2015, Theseus Alexander Chase was born.

"I love him so much, but I didn't want to tell him that I left his father due to something extremely irresponsible, so I just told him that his father died out at sea. I also told him that his father's name was Peter Johnson because I didn't want to tell him his real name. Imagine how crushed he would be. I still lived with Sara until Theseus was around three. Then, I bought a nice house for us since I was working at the best architecture firm on the West Coast. I took online college courses at UCLA for architecture while juggling the responsibility of taking care of Theseus alone. Sara helped sometimes, but I really wanted and need more help than that."

"Then, I got promoted to business manager and then Vice President of Architecture of Los Angeles, which gave me so much more money and helped me so much. I designed many houses for multiple famous families like the Kardashians and I also built a house for Bobby Baillie, the basketball player on the Laker's who tore his ACL. Then, since the CEO died, I got bumped up to CEO since she didn't have any children and she left all of the company to me. She was like a mother to me, but then becoming CEO made a huge difference. I was able to get Theseus a swim coach, and I was able to pay for his private studies.

"And so, the administration of this school wanted me to design the building itself, and in return, they said that they would love to have Theseus here for no pay. Since money wasn't a problem for us, I said that he would still love to go, but we could pay. Theseus's best friend, Nathalia, does not come from a very wealthy family, so I decided to give the scholarship grant to her instead, but neither Theseus or Nathalia know that. They just think that she is on financial aid. Her father doesn't want her to know that they aren't really financially stable at the moment. And I didn't know that you guys were teaching here until Nathalia started talking about Mr. Jackson, her class teacher, and her plants and botany teacher, Miss Gardner. I sent Nathalia home and Theseus to his room. Then, I snooped around the school website and then I found out the whole crew works here now. I didn't understand why, but then I thought that this school must be filled with demigods, so Chiron sent you here. Then, I called the school, and they said that the only way to take Theseus out was to schedule an appointment with Mr. Hardy. And that's why I'm here right now. There ya go, my long story." Wow, that felt _really_ good to let out.

"Wait, Theseus? Isn't he the kid in Percy's class? Because we were talking about who we think may be demigods yesterday, and he was talking about how one kid, These, looked exactly like him and most definitely had to be a son of Poseidon." Piper knew everything, and I loved her for that. But, some things could have definitely changed in the last ten years.

"Exactly! That's why I need to take him out. I can't risk having Percy find out that Theseus is his son. And I can't risk having Theseus find out that Percy is his dad. Imagine how crushed they both will be." I would hate to have to take care of These when he was an emotional wreck.

"Annabeth? Are you sure that that's the reason why you don't want them to meet each other?" What was Piper trying to imply here?

"Duh! I don't want him to come crying to me about Percy."

Piper just looked me dead in the eye and said, "Annabeth, that is in no way why you are hiding it from them. I minored in psychology at NYU. I know exactly why you are hiding this from them." I nodded, as for her to go on. "You know that they both would hate you for hiding something as big as a person from both of them! Percy has always said that if he had a child, he would never leave them alone no matter what came his way. He wouldn't hate you. He loved you. For Gods' sake, he _still_ loves you. He would never leave you and you know it.

"And about Theseus, from what Percy has told me, he is exactly like Percy. He may hate you for a little bit, but you are his mother. He, like Percy, would never hurt somebody they care about, even if there is something that is bothering them." Piper knew me better than anyone else. Well, besides Percy.

"I am taking Theseus out though. I do not want them to know that the other is alive. They would be crushed." I knew that what I was doing is wrong, but I'm too stubborn for my own good. "You better not tell anyone of this. Okay?"

Piper didn't look happy. "Fine, I won't tell anyone, but they will find out sooner or later. Theseus has you smarts, but Percy's obliviousity. He will think that they are related, but brush it off. Percy, on the other hand, is going to think he's a son of Poseidon and try interrogating him about his parents and life. They will find out eventually. But you shouldn't take him out of the school. Don't you know how crushed he will be? I think he'd be as mad at you as he would be if he found out about Percy." She wasn't even using her charmspeak, but she still convinced me not to take him out of this school. This school would give him opportunities he would not be able to find otherwise. But I still needed to have my meeting with Mr. Hardy.

"Fine, I won't take him out, but he can't know about Percy, and vice versa." Piper probably majored in law or debate because she is extremely convincing.

Piper, reluctantly, agreed to not telling Percy. "Fine, but he's going to find out eventually. There's a project that all the fourth grade kids are doing in which they have to give the name of their parent. We only did it to see which children only have one parent, so we could get rid of the few kids who are actually not demigods. The project is due in three weeks, Annabeth. That's the only time you will have to tell him. And you better do it before they present."

I looked down at my watch and realized that it was time for my appointment with Mr. Hardy. "Shit, Piper. I'm kind of late for my appointment with Mr. Hardy. I'll talk to you later. Wait, give me your phone." She took out her iPhone 15 (**A/N: I'm just going to pretend like Apple is still pretty common in the future, so there is probably an iPhone 15.**) and handed it to me. She didn't have a password, so I opened her contacts and put my number in it. I saved it under the emoji of the girl holding her hands up in an X. I gave it back to her, and she started walking away. Before she could go any further, I said, "See you again, Piper. I hope you can come over sometime."

She stopped walking, and turned to look my way. With a slight smile on her face, she replied saying, "That sounds great. We need to make up for the past ten years anyways."

I chuckled, and got ready to tell Mr. Hardy that I am okay with letting These stay in this school.

**Hunter POV:**

After lunch, These, Avery, and Nathalia all went in different directions to get to our next classes. These had swim, Avery had fashion design, and Nathalia had botany and gardening. I, on the other hand, had Mythomagic and fantasy games. I would have taken a guitar course, but there weren't any, so I went with a sort of Mythology class, since those are kind of fun.

The bell was going to ring in a few minutes, so I had time to spare. I took out the mp3 player I stole from some store with illegally downloaded music. Even though we have enough money, my mom never wants me to buy anything. She blames me for my father leaving, and won't buy anything that will bring shame upon her.

She at least got me my guitar, but she only got if for me so I can pay her back for all of the years she's kept me alive. She thinks that I can be famous for my musical talent, but she wants all of the money. I seriously cannot wait until I am eighteen so I can get away from her.

That is, if she even lets me go to college.

Is it seriously my fault for my father leaving? I mean, my mom did find some happiness with some other guy since they had my sister. We don't look alike though. She had long and straight blonde hair with bright blue eyes. Her eyes remind me of Avery's eyes.

Avery's eyes were something else, though.

They were black and white and everything in between. They were such a deep blue, that it made me want to just stare into them and wonder what in the world was beyond them.

But, sadly, girls are gross. It's weird to be friends with girls, even though it's the twenty-first century. You would think that gender equality would be here by now.

At least bands have a connection to modern day issues, even if the bands I listen to are about a decade old.

And Avery seems like a pretty cool person. She's nice, bubbly, kind, and smart. She is extremely talented too. And, the best thing is she has a liking for music that is also a decade old. Even if she only likes Lana Del Rey.

The bell hadn't rung yet, but Mr. Angelo was walking towards me, so I shut my mp3 player off, you know, out of respect. I was the only kid in the room, but it made sense since there are only eleven kids in this class. When I looked up at him, his face went from happiness to horror.

"Hello, Hunter. That is your name, right?" I nodded, and he continued. "Is that an All Time Low shirt?" Again, I nodded. His response surprised me so much.

"Dude! All Time Low was one of my favorite bands growing up! I was a weird kid at fourteen, but Fall Out Boy and All Time Low are literally the bands I grew up with! What's your favorite song by both artist?" Mr. Angelo seemed extremely nice, even though he's one of those people who looks pretty dark and emo. He was wearing a dark blue dress shirt with a black tie, black slacks, and black dress pants.

"Well, my favorite song by Fall Out Boy is totally Young Volcanoes. For All Time Low, Kids in the Dark is by far their best song."

"Oh, well I love Guts by All Time Low. And then, my favorite song by Fall Out Boy is Demigods." Mr. Angelo look a little hesitant to say something, but he said it anyways. "So I was wondering, what happened to your eye?"

I probably paled right in front of him. He can't find out about my mom or else she'll kill me. What I told Avery was such a terrible lie. So I came up with a better one.

"Well, I live in the pretty poor part of Los Angeles. And so I was walking home from the bus stop yesterday, and this thug came up and punched my face." That was believable.

Mr. Angelo looked a little angry and suspicious. But he never commented. At least he believed it, right?

"Hunter. If you want me to give you a ride home from now on, I could. My hotel is pretty close to there. I live at the Deathly Hallows, which is only about two minutes from there." At least Mr. Angelo cared.

But the bus would get me home later, which would get me to stay away from my mom later.

"It's fine, Mr. Angelo. It won't happen again." Well, I hope anyways.

"Okay, Hunter. But if it ever happens again, please tell me. I will make arrangements with your parents to make sure you are safe." At least he cared, but I really do not want him talking to mom.

"Well, my dad left me when I was really little, so I only live with my mom." He turned to look at me with his face, full of happiness, but sadness too.

Dang, I sound like a girl. (**A/N: By the way, I am a total feminist, so anything I say is the characters talking, not how I feel about certain topics.**)

"Oh, I'm sorry. But I hope you all are doing fine." He walked back to his desk, and then the bell rang.

Hm, maybe this class choice wasn't all that bad.

-T-T-

After Mythomagic and Fantasy games, I had music. Avery, Nathalia, and These were all also in this class. We sang songs about learning each other's names and such. It was extremely boring. But at least I had friends.

Classes are always more fun when you have friends.

Well, I needed to go to Avery's house because of our stupid presentation that Mr. Jackson assigned us.

Even though Avery's pretty cool.

We all made our way to the bus. As usual, Nathalia and Theseus sat in the two seater in the back of the bus while Avery and I sat in the seat in front of them. The ride home was pretty fun since These had his iPhone, and blasted music in the back of the bus. We were jamming to the classic Sweet Caroline by Elvis Presley. He is the king of rock music, so he is one of my idols.

Nathalia and Theseus got off at Theseus's house, so there wasn't a long wait until we had to get off at Avery's stop. The bus stopped, and Avery got up, so I guessed this was her stop. I walked down the aisle behind her and then, we hopped off, I was looking down at the ground, but when I looked up, I saw something magnificent.

Avery didn't live in a house. She lived in a freaking mansion! Her house was practically the size of a normal Walmart store doubled with five different balconies and a beautiful lawn. There were flowers everywhere and I could see a pool in the backyard. Alongside the pool, there was a giant hot tub. My house looked like a dump compared to hers.

"Dude, I thought you said we were going to your house?" Avery gave me an odd look, but then understood what I mean.

"It's actually not even that big! Have you seen These's house?" I guess Avery doesn't understand how it feels to be poor. Or at the least, part of the lower class.

"My apartment is about the size of your swimming pool. Trust me, you house is so much bigger than mine." How can she be serious? Her castle was about twenty-eight times bigger than my apartment.

"Oh well. Hunter, let's just go inside."

Avery clicked on a button that allow the gates to open up. She was talking to the head of security, and then the large doors opened up.

We didn't say anything as we climbed up to the palace stairs, but it wasn't awkward. I like her presence because it makes me feel happy. I don't know.

Maybe it's because I have a _friend_.

Friend. That word was something I was never able to hold or grasp, because everyone looked at me as the kid with the bruises or the kid who got beat up by a woman.

But in all honestly, my mom's punches are harder than any man's can be. Because not only do they cause me physical pain, but they also cause emotional pain.

What kind of sick minded person would hit their own child? Something that they produced? Something that shares their blood?

And to top that off, my father leaving us too. What kind of father would do something as _terrible_ as leaving their child alone.

If I ever have kids, there is no way in hell I'd leave them.

Avery's lucky. She lives in a house like this with a loving father who cares about her. At least he doesn't hit her. If only I could live in a house where somebody loved me.

By the time we reached the top of the hill, it was ten minutes. "Sorry about the long walk, Hunter. Usually, my chauffeur, William, picks me up at the beginning of the driveway. He is sick, so he couldn't drive us up today."

Wow, she apologized for making me walk. If only I had rich people problems.

Her butler, Mr. Cumberbatch, as Avery previously told me, opened the massive palace doors for us. There was a little brown haired girl peeking out from the side of Mr. Cumberbatch's legs. She had eyes just like Avery, so I guessed she was Ally, Avery's sister.

"Hello Mr. Cumberbatch and Ally. This is my new friend Hunter Dylan. Hunter, this is my butler, Mr. Cumberbatch, and my sister, Ally. Don't worry, he's a pretty cool butler though." Mr. Cumberbatch held out his hand, so I took it and shook it hard.

"Why, hello Miss Kandi. And hello Mr. Dylan. Wow, Mr. Dylan, you have a strong handshake. That should help you out in life." Mr. Cumberbatch seemed really nice. I mumbled a thank you, and shied away towards the floor. Avery looked near the shoes, and a bright smile came upon her face.

"Mr. Cumberbatch, is Daddy home?" Avery looked hopeful, like a little kid on Christmas night.

Mr. Cumberbatch looked sullen and glum, and replied back to her saying, "Avery, yes he is, but he is extremely busy with a meeting he must attend in an hour. Go say hello to him."

Avery's smile turned into frown the moment Mr. Cumberbatch said he would not be here. She nodded, and started walking. I decided to follow her, and let her lead the way.

Avery stopped at the door of a room labelled Office. "Hunter, would you like to meet my dad?" I nodded, only because it was the nicest thing to do. She opened the entrance to his office, and gave me the "enter" gesture.

Avery's dad, Mr. Kandi, was working at his table drawing some new clothing design. He was a nice looking man. He seemed to be in his thirties since his hair was greying a little bit. His hair, well most of it, was brown. He had bright blue eyes like Avery.

"Daddy, I got a 100 on my fashion design test!" Avery said excitedly. Her dad turned around and gave her a thumbs up, and went back to his work.

Avery's smile dropped from her face. "Dad, this is Hunter. He's my new friend from school." This time, Mr. Kandi turned completely around.

"Avery, honey, can't you see I'm really busy right now. We'll talk later, okay?" His tone was kind of harsh, and Avery looked like she was going to cry.

"Okay, Daddy. And hey Dad-," Avery was stopped by her dad.

"Honey, I said we will talk later. I have a really huge meeting in an hour." His tone was almost as harsh as mine on the bus the other day.

Meekly, she said, "Okay, Daddy." She walked out of the room, then she ran up the stairs. I could hear someone crying, and it was most likely her.

I decided to follow her since I had nowhere else to go. She was really fast, but I was also really fast. I followed her throughout the maze that is her house.

She stopped in a huge room that was filled with loads of pink. Her room itself was the entire size of my apartment. Her bed was a pinkish castle-shaped loft bed that had a bed on the top, stairs on the side, and a little play area underneath the bed. She had a white vanity and a white desk, both that looked similar to the castle itself. There was a door in her room, which probably led to her huge closet and a sliding door for the balcony. There was also a white bookcase. She stopped in front of it.

She took a green book on the bookshelf and slid it to the opposite side of the bookcase. Then, the bookcase turned into a door, and sobbing, she went inside. I, because I had no where else to go, followed her into the bookshelf. There were stairs, so I went up them. I could still hear Avery sobbing, and still followed her. What I saw was amazing.

The stairs led to a huge play area. It was amazing. There was a life sized red playhouse that we could fit into. There was a huge indoor jungle gym along with a mini ferris wheel and an indoor rollercoaster. This place was paradise!

Along with these things, there was a section she had for her gymnastics. Although she may not be as hardcore as Hana Ketting, I heard that she's pretty good. She also had her own mini go-kart place with two pink and two blue go-karts. She also had a place to play lazer-tag!

Also, she had a runway stage with backstage entry and chairs lined up against the runway. On the stage, there was also a keyboard, drums, and a microphone along with a stool. There was also a dance studio that had ballet rails along the sides and mirrors all around.

Avery plays the drums? Wow, that's awesome! We could start our own band or something, you know. Maybe something like Opposite Poles or something snappy like that.

There was also an indoor movie theater which had eight reclining seats and a popcorn machine!

Lastly, I could see Avery in a secluded part of her paradise island. She was in a reading nook, which was just a little pile of throw pillows with a blanket over it, and shelves filled with books. I could tell she was still crying.

"Avery, are you okay?" I sat down next to her to try to comfort her. She looked at me in surprise.

"Hunter, how did you find me? This place is supposed to be a secret." Her face was stained with tears.

Shyly, I said, "I kind of followed you, since I had no idea what to do."

She kind of got angry and said, "you WHAT?"

"I'm sorry, Avery. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I understand why you got so mad at me on the bus today." Her father probably always talks to her in that harsh tone, and when she heard it from me, then she must of remembered her dad.

She looked up at me and said, "My dad always is too busy, but what father is too busy for their own child? He always has time for Ally, but whenever I do anything, he always has a fashion show or a meeting or a TV appearance. He goes to Ally's dance recitals and her singing recitals and congratulates her on her one hundreds. He never has time for me." By now, she was crying into my shoulder, while I patted her on the back.

"Avery, I feel the same way. My mom is also so nice to my half-sister, Hannah, but she's always so mean to me. Hannah always the perfect one while I'm a disgrace to mankind. She always talks about how God make a mistake when he made me, which is why I'm not religious." That felt good to say, but I can't tell her what Mom does to me.

"Hunter, I'm so sorry."

"There's so much more to a person that who cares about about them. It's what a person cares about that makes them great. I can tell from looking around here that you are passionate about many things. Since when do you play the drums?" I asked it jokingly, but I still wanted to know.

She chuckled, and told me about how her father wanted to put her into so many things so she could have a bright future.

"Do you still play the drums?"

Avery laughed and said, "Of course! I just don't tell many people because I'm afraid of what others will think. The drums are awesome dude. Hey, want to play a song? You have your guitar, right?"

"Yup, I left it at the entrance of this place, though. Does your dad know about this place?"

"Well, he does, but he doesn't. He made an attic for me, but he wanted to change the entrance to be in my sister's room, so I payed a guy to make this door into a secret passage while my dad was in Paris for a Louis Vuitton fashion show. So, I told my dad that the guy plastered the wall, and put a bookcase there because I didn't like the color of it. Ally has a door in her room into this place, but I payed a guy to make the entrance too small for Dad to crawl through. Also, her door connects to a smaller room than this place, that has everything I have in here besides the amusement park and the reading nook. Go get your guitar, let's play a song."

I went and grabbed my guitar. "Hey do you know the song _Sweet Caroline_ by Elvis?"

She looked at me weirdly and said, "Duh! Who doesn't?"

I chuckled, propped my guitar up on the stage, plugged it into the amplifier, and waited for her to get ready. "Who's singing, should I sing?"

"The guitarist always sings, dude. Go ahead!"

We just kept singing for the rest of the day while playing in her amusement park and playing house in her real-life playhouse. The kitchen was real, so Avery taught me how to make brownies. They were amazing!

"Hey Avery, we should have a sleepover sometime in this playhouse. It has four beds, and we could invite the whole squad! Like me, you, Nathalia, and These!"

Avery looked at me in excitement and said, "Oh my god! Of course! That would be awesome. I could play some movie in the home theater and we could all use the amusement park! Then, we could play lazer-tag and sleep here in the playhouse! Dude, that's an awesome idea! Nice job!"

Avery's a cool person, and I really think she's awesome. She's talented, smart, funny, beautiful, and so much more! I get these weird tingly things when I'm with her, but those don't matter. I have a friend who is going through something similar to me, and I'm glad I have someone who will understand me.

**And that's a wrap! I'm SOOOOOO sorry I haven't been able to update but I had six projects due in the last two weeks and last quarter was extremely stressful! Also, my history teacher accused me of plagiarism, so I'm freaking out about that.**

**Happy I didn't leave you guys of at a cliffhanger? Your welcome *pliés*!**

**I left all the stuff in Avery's playhouse on my profile, so check out the links if you want to get my vision.**

**And guys, if you want to know what's going on in my life and why I am or am not updating, add me on snapchat at nathese (because of Nathalia and Theseus duhh). I'll post spoilers or reasons as to why I am not updating! So have fun children!**

**I'll try posting at 105 reviews or so.**

**Follow me on tumblr at fanqirlinq_about_books**

**Love you Guys!**

**-Hashtag Fangirling**


	7. Never Have I Ever

**After All These Years**

_**Chapter 7:**_

_**Never Have I Ever**_

**When Percy was seventeen, Annabeth left camp. One day, she was here, the next, she disappeared from camp. She's not dead, because Nico can't sense her spirit, and no Iris messages are revealing her location. Percy is offered a job to teach at a ADHD and Dyslexia School to find demigods, and accepts. But what happens when Percy meets a jet-black haired boy with big sea-green eyes, and gray specks?**

-T-T-

"_Yeah, we danced on tabletops and we took too many shots. Think we kissed but I forgot, last Friday night" _

_~ Katy Perry_

-T-T-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other branded item mentioned in this story. If I did, I would be famous and make millions and not be writing on FanFiction.**

**Reyna POV:**

\- Friday September 6, 2024 -

Oh my gods! Bobby is such an idiot! He literally did not tell me that his party was a pool party until today! Oh my gods I need to get ready and buy a bikini and buy new sunglasses! Oh my gods!

At least we don't have school today! Thank the gods for our labor day weekend! I can go shopping and get myself a really cute designer bikini and matching designer purse. At least I get a really good salary with this job. I mean, I make a couple million per year!

Anyways, it was ten o'clock in the morning, so almost everyone was awake. As always, Nico was still sleeping along with Will. Will's usually a morning person, but since Nico is practically stone in his sleep, Will can't get up. He's learned to just lie there until Nico wakes up, which isn't until eleven or twelve.

They are so adorable and so in love, and it sickens me. Not because they are gay or anything, but I guess it's because I haven't been able to find love. I mean, everyone says that you are more complete with someone who loves you back. Is that true?

When Aphrodite told me that I would not find love in a demigod, I was crushed. I thought my life was over because all I knew was the world of Demigods and New Rome. But now, I have seen the mortal world, and I am so happy that I was able to see it. It's a cruel, yet beautiful, world.

Right now, everyone (besides Nico and Will) was at the breakfast table. Silena was making pancakes for all of us. Since we all were going to Bobby's house today, we all were kinda pumped. We haven't partied in a really long time, so it feels good to be young again.

Percy was the first to speak at the breakfast table. "So Reyna, what's this Bobby kid like?"

My heart kind of stopped beating. I'm pretty sure if I said anything, I would ramble about how pretty his eyes are or how muscular his arms are or how he's extremely generous (he helped me take a box off a really tall shelf). I just kept my mouth shut.

Unfortunately, Katie decided to give her input about him before I could.

"Well, Perseus. Bobby is practically like you and Jason."

Percy looked pretty smug and happy and said, "Oh really?"

I held my breath because I was extremely nervous as to what she was going to say.

Katie also had a smirk on. "Ya, he's arrogant, cocky, feels the need to be the best, and way too stupid for anything." I breathed out. I was relieved until Katie started speaking again. "Well, he's also really tall and really hot." And she nudged me. Then, she got up to go over to the table with the pancakes.

Travis looked terrified and said, "Wait, what!?"

Katie just laughed and walked over to Travis's seat. "Don't worry, babe. He's got nothing on you." She stood right behind Travis's chair and hugged him from the back. Then, she kissed him on the head.

_Ugh, couples._

"Good. But if he ever decides to make a move on you, please tell me." Oh no, Travis please don't say that.

Katie, no _please_, don't say it. "If anything, he's trying to make a move on Reyna but I don't know."

The whole table decided to turn to me.

_Screw you Katie._

The first person to laugh was, most obviously, the one and only Perseus Jackson. Then the others laughed along with him.

"Shut up, guys. He's a douchebag anyways. Surprisingly more than Percy and Jason."

Of course, Jason and Percy both said, "Hey!" and the same time.

We all just laughed and finished eating our breakfast.

-T-T-

Now, it was five o'clock. Thankfully I had time to get a full body wax and buy a new bikini, so I'm pretty good now. I made a checklist on my phone so that I wouldn't forget anything.

I took out my iPhone, put in my password (which I finally got so that Bobby couldn't just open my phone and find everything), and opened reminders.

My password is totally _not_ Bobby, if you were wondering. (Note the sarcasm).

So first on the list was a wax. _Check_.

New bikini. _Check_.

New really cute swimsuit cover. _Check_.

Manicure and pedicure. _Check_.

New floppy hat that matches my new bikini. _Check_.

New tight black dress to wear afterwards. _Check_.

Cute sunglasses. Wait, I don't have any of those.

Shit! So I needed to buy the sunglasses, but we all are leaving in like five minutes. Since this party is probably going to consist of alcohol, we all are taking two vans there. Nico shadow travelling there, so he's not included, meaning there's fourteen people who are going in the vans. Percy and Jason are our designated drivers so no one drives home drunk.

Never drink and drive, kids.

Also, the policy at ADA is that any teacher who is arrested for drinking and driving will get their teaching license nullified, which none of us want.

Ugh, I need to get my sunglasses! And then the greatest idea came to me.

"NICO DI ANGELO!" At that instant, Nico shadow travelled into my room.

"Oh my gods Reyna what the fuck was that?" Nico was semi-dressed. He had his pants and stuff on, but he wasn't wearing a shirt. Thankfully, Nico and I were close enough for this to not be awkward. Since we were partnered up to bring the Athena Parthenos from Rome, we have became extremely close friends since. He's always really pessimistic and it makes me really happy.

"Okay, so Nico, can you pretty please go and get me a pair of aviator sunglasses? I forgot to buy those."

Nico groaned, but he shadow travelled out of my room. I finished packing my beach bag by the time he came back.

"How are these?" Nico looked kind of agitated, but I knew he was happy to help.

"Perfect! Thank you Nic!" I kissed him on the side of his cheek. Again, it's not awkward because he's gay.

Since he loves shadow travelling, he's going to shadow travel to the party. Percy and Jason are our designated drivers for the day. There's fifteen of us in total, and we have two mini vans to drive us there. Thankfully, due to the mist, we transformed them to look like limousines. Nico also needs to stay sober because he can't shadow travel drunk or else he might end up in Fiji again.

We all got ready to go. Silena, as always, took the longest to get ready. She claimed that it's because she falls sleeps while changing, but we all know that isn't the case. I have seen Silena multiple times without makeup, and yet she's still beautiful with it on or off. Well, I mean everyone is and their makeup doesn't even define their beauty anyways.

"Okay, so are we all ready to go?" Percy, as always, was making sure we had everyone. Annabeth leaving made him feel like someone else would leave him constantly.

In all honesty, even though we all loved Annabeth dearly back when she was still with us, none of us can truly ever completely forgive her for leaving us all without an explanation. Percy has been downright miserable for the past ten years, and we all feel terrible that the old Percy may never come back. Annabeth was his soulmate, and still is. He's probably never going to get over her.

Percy divided us into two groups. In his car, there would be him, Piper, Beckendorf, Silena, Will, Connor, and me. The other car consisted of Jason, Travis, Katie, Hazel, Frank, Calypso, and Leo went in the other car. Nico, as said before, was shadow travelling.

We all walked into the Honda Odyssey, and as always, Beckendorf and Silena took the back. They tend to have a curtain back there so they can make out in peace. Piper called shotgun beforehand, so her and Percy sat in the front seats. I'm glad Piper's up there though; she has great taste in music. Well, her music taste is really similar to mine.

Will, Connor, and I sat in the middle seats. I, obviously being the skinniest, sat in the tiny seat in the middle of Connor and Will.

Piper, being the most outgoing of us, decided to spark conversation. "So Reyna, how do you know Bobby?"

I froze for a few seconds, and then answered. "Well, he's the other first grade Latin teacher. Katie, him, and I usually hang out together in the teacher's lounge in the mornings and during lunch. He's pretty cool." I kept blushing even though I didn't want to.

Piper, being a daughter of Aphrodite, just chuckled, and then directed her attention on Percy. "So Percy, have you met anybody interesting lately? Looks like Reyna's met somebody interesting?" Obviously I couldn't hold myself from blushing.

Percy, usually tries to avoid this topic. He's only okay with Piper and Silena pestering him about his love life, since it was in their nature due to the fact that they were daughters of Aphrodite.

Today, Percy surprised us all. "Actually, I've been talking to this girl. The other Greek teacher for the fourth grade."

Everyone in the car gasped, included the two lovebirds who were making out in the back.

"Oh my gods Percy! I saw you talking to her during lunch for the past couple of days! I knew you guys hit it off! What's her name?" Piper said. She and Silena were gushing over the fact that there was someone who could possibly replace his heartache for Annabeth.

Percy, unlike himself, kept blushing, and replied saying, "Well her name is Casey Cartwright. She's twenty-six, and is from Ohio. She has a dual major in Sociology and Teaching. Her minor is in Greek Literature, which is why she teaches Greek."

All the girls in the car squealed in excitement. I was excited because they were avoiding me. The guys were "hoot hoot"-ing him.

"So it looks like I'm going to be the only single person in the house soon." Connor was being sarcastic, but we all knew that he meant it.

"Sorry Connor. But at least we're almost here at Bobby's house." Percy took a left onto Villa Avenue. Bobby's house was the fourth one down.

As Percy took the left, we all gasped out of amazement. These houses were truly incredible. They were all along the Pacific Ocean, meaning there was a beach right behind these houses. They were all huge!

The first house was house number one. We made our way to the fourth house down the street and his house was truly breathtaking. (**A/N: I'll just post the link for the house in profile instead.**)

The house wasn't even a house, it was practically a castle. It was about three stories tall and five rooms wide. The house was painted white, and there were multiple balconies on the front. I could tell that there was a giant pool in the back, even though there was already a beach behind his house. The lawn was gorgeous. It was green, something that is a little hard to find in Los Angeles. There was a four car garage. If he's the only one who lives here, why the heck does he even have four cars? That's so stupid.

Percy pulled into Bobby's horseshoe driveway with Jason's car tailing ours. The shrubs lead up a stone staircase to the entrance of the house. We all exited, still flabbergasted by his house. Maybe being an athlete paid really well. I have never tried to watch mortal sports.

We walked up to the entrance. Percy and Jason parked the cars along the curb of the horseshoe. Since Katie and I knew him the best, we were in the front, leading the rest. Katie, sensing that I didn't want to be the one to ring the doorbell, rang it. After a couple of awkward seconds waiting for Bobby to come out, he opened the door.

"Katie!" Bobby, being as tall as ever, came over a gave Katie one of those side hug kind of things. Travis, being a little jealous, came over and put his arm over Katie's hand.

"Hi Bobby. I'm Katie's boyfriend, Travis." Bobby held out his hand to shake it, and then Travis realized who he was. "Wait, you're Bobby Baille. Like the Lakers' starting point guard Bobby Baille."

Katie, Bobby, and I just laughed. Katie whacked him in the head and said, "Travis, we told you that this morning at breakfast." We all just laughed at his stupidity.

Travis just stood in place baffled because he just accused his idol of making a move on his future wife.

"Wait, you all live in the same house?" Bobby seemed kind of surprised by that.

Katie replied saying, "Not really. We're staying at Nico's father's hotel The Deathly Hallows, so we all eat together."

"Oh that makes sense." Reverting his attention towards me, he screamed,"Reyna!" Bobby, being tall again, gave me a side hug, but wrapped his hands around my whole body. I wanted to shrink and stay there forever.

But as always, that is never possible. "Bobby! Wow you're house is magnificent. Who built-?"

Piper came and interrupted me. "Hi Bobby! I'm Piper, and I am a really huge fan of you guys." Something was up with Piper.

"Hi Piper, I'm Bobby, and nice to meet you." They shook hands, since it would kind of be awkward to hug.

Afterwards, Bobby acquainted himself with everyone. He gave us a house tour (and let me just say it took forever). Then he made his way to the back patio.

"Guys, this is a pool party after all." He directed his hands towards his pool.

Once again, there was a mixture of "woah"'s and gasps.

The whole backyard was on fire. Literally! There were many areas that were just on fire! The pool was huge! It was practically the size of an olympic swimming pool. The pool stairs were elegant and descended down into the pool. Attached to the pool, there was a hot tub that was bubbling. There was also a mini waterfall thing with a platform on the top with two elegant beach chairs on them. There was a slide on the pool. Of course there was! Have you seen how childish Bobby was? There were more scattered around the pool. The pool even had a waterslide to top it off.

Since the pool was fenced in, there was a door that lead to the beach. The sand was just right and the water was too. It looked like Percy's eyes.

_Obviously._

We all just stood there in awe, until Travis said, "Guys, come on, let's go."

We all took of our clothes to reveal our bathing suits underneath. Piper was wearing a light brown string bikini that complimented her figure perfectly. Jason and she made their way over to the hot tub.

Katie was wearing a green halter top bikini. She and Travis had taken some water guns they found and were shooting each other all along the beach.

Silena looked absolutely flawless in her pink clip bikini. Beckendorf and she were lounging on some beach chairs on the beach.

Hazel was wearing a black trikini. She isn't as comfortable with herself as the rest of us are. It's very sad, since she's an absolutely beautiful person, on the inside and out. Frank and she were lounging out on the patio chairs.

Bobby was on one of the beach chairs that was on top of the platform. He didn't look like he was going to be swimming today. That makes me happy since I swear I would probably freak out seeing him without his shirt on.

I made my way over to the other beach chair and sat myself down. I think I just had a surge of confidence.

"Why hello Bobby. It doesn't seem to me like you are going to go into the water." I laid my legs all the way out, and crossed my right leg over my left. I was wearing a romper. It was a pastel blue romper with cutout sides.

I slowly took off the romper, trying to see if he was watching. I know this kind of sounds creepy, but I mean who doesn't want to be noticed by the guy they like.

I noticed that Bobby looked over for a little bit, and then suddenly reverted his gaze back to the beach.

Bobby scoffed. "Looks like you aren't going in either, so don't judge me for not going in."

I knew he would say this, but thankfully I had already thought of a good excuse not to go in. "Wow, Bobby. Do you not see Connor and Travis? I swear to God that there's no way I'm going in with them! They'll probably shoot me!" _Great excuse Reyna!_ I gave myself a mental pat on the back.

Bobby gave me a mischievous smirk and then got up. I automatically knew what was going to do. "No Bobby! Please Bobby don't-!"

Seconds later, I was in the pool. Thankfully, I could touch the ground, so I knew I wouldn't drown. But, I had a way for Bobby to come in.

I dunked my head under the water, and then suddenly rose back out of it. "Help! Bobby-!" I went back under, and then bobbed back up. "Help!"

Bobby, thinking that I actually needed help, took of his dress shirt and jumped into the pool to pull me out. When I reached the surface, I pulled him under too and was laughing.

Bobby came back up, and looked a little mad. "What the hell was that for Reyna?" I could tell he didn't really mean it.

I could see his six pack kind of outlined by the water. Thankfully, it wasn't fully visible. "For pushing me into the water, what else?" I smirked, and then giggled.

_Giggling? Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano does not giggle._

Bobby just gave me the _did you just giggle?_ look. I didn't say anything. I smirked, and touched his chest with my pointer finger (which took a _lot_ of confidence) and said, "tag!"

Bobby just chuckled, and swam in the water with me while we played tag. Soon enough, everyone had joined our childish little game of tag.

-T-T-

**Bobby POV:**

After tag, everyone took showers in my six bedroom house. After we all got ready, I led everyone to the back patio. It was a nice cozy area outside with a warm and comforting fireplace. My house had an outdoor bar, so I was a _barista_ for a little bit. I mixed pure vodka with sodas of their choice. Percy and Jason just took coke since they were the designated drivers. Since I was hosting the party, I just got myself an orange soda.

Reyna's friends were pretty cool. Travis and Connor seemed like the kind of people you'd want and not want around. They always had a mischievous grin on their faces whenever some prank was coming along. This is kind of ironic, since Travis is a police officer.

Katie is adorable. She is literally a walking encyclopedia of plant facts. Her green eyes are really enigmatic. Sometimes, I wonder what is ever going on in her head. Even though I've only known her for literally four days, I am extremely happy that she is my friend. She's not really my type, though. And also, even if I did make a move on her, I think her boyfriend Travis would find a way to get me into prison forever.

Percy was a cool guy. He was funny, kind, and naive all at the same time. His eyes were sea green, a color that I have seen with some of the children in my classes have. From what Reyna has told me, he used to love this girl, but she left him without any warning and nobody knows where she is. Since then, he's been a completely different person.

Silena and Beckendorf were lovebirds. All they did was make out or cuddle. Apparently, Silena was an amazing match maker and Beckendorf is really good at repairing things. Connor told me if I ever needed to get anything fixed, ask Beckendorf because he's guaranteed to fix it.

Nico seemed like a really cold guy, but he was actually really funny. His dark humor (no pun intended) made him quite unique. He seems to be very introverted and doesn't really talk much about his personal life. He and Will are kind of adorable though.

Will seemed like the happiest person in the world, which is kind of ironic, since he was dating Death Boy. He was the kind of person that wants to spark a change in the world. He was even working at the Los Angeles Children's Hospital.

Leo and Calypso were adorable together. Leo was a clown who always had a geeky grin on his face. Calypso was the shy and beautiful girl that everybody loved and loved everyone.

Hazel and Frank was that couple that blushed when anything coupley happened between them. Hazel was shy, yet sweet. Frank was a shy hunk-like guy. They were both so cute together.

Piper and Jason were the fiercest couple in the world. Piper was devilish, but kind, to everyone. Jason has seemed to endure everything. His glasses made him seem laid back and down to earth.

Lastly, Reyna. Well, Reyna was something that was too hard to describe.

We all sat down on the couch chairs. Reyna was at my right, and Katie was on my left. Piper had proposed that we should play the game Never Have I Ever. The rules were simple; the person whose turn it is says something they have never done before. If anyone else in the group has done it, then they would have to take a sip of their beverage. It seemed easy enough, so we all got ready to start. Piper volunteered to go first.

"Okay, so here it goes. Never have I ever driven a stick-shift car." Nico, Will, Travis, Connor, Reyna, Leo, Beckendorf, and Travis all took a sip of their Vodka mixes. Since we were going clockwise, it was Jason's turn to go.

"Never have I ever formed a close bond with any of my students." Percy, Nico, and Piper all took a sip from their glasses. Percy told us he has a close relationship with Theseus (which made Piper spit out her sip of the vodka mix). Nico had a close relationship with a kid in Percy's main class named Hunter. Piper's close relationship was with a little girl named Lily.

Next, it was Reyna. She had a smirk on her face, probably knowing that she would make a majority of the people sip. "Okay. Never have I ever had sex before." Automatically, everyone put their cups to their lips and took a sip. Well that was, everyone besides me.

They all looked at me, bewildered. Reyna asked, "Wait seriously Bobby? You're a virgin?" I knew I had to tease her or else she'd use that against me.

I found the cocky remark I was looking for. "Well, I haven't found someone good enough to sleep with me, yet. And, you're also a virgin, so I wouldn't be talking!"

She looked at me angrily, but didn't say much of anything. Now, it was my turn.

I looked at a way to get Reyna to drink some of her vodka. "Never have I ever suffered through having a period." Instantly, all of the girls looked at me with glares and took their sips. All of the guys were laughing, since it was a way to get all of the girls out. Reyna even elbowed my ribs to try to get back at me.

Katie was up next. Although Katie seemed like a nice person, she was a devil on the inside. She was going to find a way of getting back at me.

"Never have I ever had to experience the pain of an erection."

Again, instantly all of the boys glared at her and took a sip while all of the girls laughed. I took a sip of my orange soda and lightly elbowed Katie as well. She pretended to be mad, but I knew that she didn't really care. Next, it was Travis's turn.

"Never have I ever cheated on my partner." Nobody inched to touch their mouths to their wine glasses. At least these people were a good set of friends. Travis's round ended with an, "Oh come on!"

Connor decided he would go next. "Never have I ever been skinny dipping." Silena, Beckendorf, Percy, Piper, Jason, Travis, Katie, Reyna, and I all inched for our glasses. Well, I do have a private beach behind my house, so my friends and I used to go all of the time.

Percy was sitting next to Connor, and he went next. "Never have I ever had a romantic relationship with someone in the past ten years." Everybody pulled their lips to their cup. Percy had a giant smirk on his face since he knew that we would all have to drink.

Next to Percy was Silena. She said, "Never have I ever had applesauce." Every single person gave Silena the _what the actual fuck? _look and took a sip of their beverage. Silena just shrugged, like she was trying to say _what?_ You could see Nico getting drunker and drunker after each sip he took.

Beckendorf was next to Silena. "Never have I ever had sex with anyone older than me." Piper, Silena, Nico, Katie, Calypso, and Hazel all took a sip of their drinks.

Hazel was sitting next to Beckendorf. Being the innocent person she was, she said, "never have I ever stolen more than one hundred dollars' worth of goods." Instantly, Connor, Leo, and Travis all took a sip of their drinks. That one was kind of expected, since they are the most mischievous bunch of adults you'd ever find in your life. It's only been a couple of hours, and Connor managed to steal my wallet, Travis managed to steal the keys to my Ferrari, and Leo manage to one set one of my pool floaties on fire.

Next to Hazel was Frank. "Never have I ever had sex in a public place." Silena, Beckendorf, and Connor all took a sip of their vodkas. We all laughed as Silena and Beckendorf blushed in embarrassment while Connor just sat there with an innocent look on his face. Percy was dying of laughter while pointing at Silena mockingly. Silena kept elbowing him over and over again until he stopped.

Nico was sitting next to Frank. "Never have I ever liked a girl." Beckendorf, Percy, Will, Leo, Frank, Connor, Travis, Jason, Piper (she's bisexual), and I took a sip of our drinks. The girls (excluding Piper) all laughed at us.

Will was sitting next to Nico. He hesitated a little before going, but he finally spit it out. "Never have I ever had a crush on Percy." Instantly, Reyna, Nico, Jason, Piper, Silena, Beckendorf, Travis, Connor, Katie, Hazel, Frank, Calypso, and Leo all took sips from their drinks. I could see Nico, Calypso, and Reyna blushing furiously. Katie was repeatedly poking Reyna over my lap.

Since I didn't really understand this, I signalled a time-out. "Wait, all of you have liked Percy?"

Percy and Jason just laughed. Katie answered saying, "Well duh! I mean, we all used to go to the same summer camp back in New York and everyone had a crush on Percy. Like people had legit crushes, guy crushes, admiration crushes, and so many more. Will and Percy were just never friends so Will didn't have enough time to actually develop a crush on him. Like Reyna, Calypso, and Nico all had legit crushes on him. Jason, Frank, Beckendorf, Connor, Leo, and Travis all have guy crushes on him since they strive to be just like him. Silena, Piper, Hazel, and I all have admiration crushes on him because he was our camp role model for literally the longest time."

I said an, "Oh!" in response, but was a little confused. Reyna had a crush on _Percy?_ Reyna's head was turned to Jason's direction since she didn't really want to face Percy. I was secretly hoping she didn't want to face me, but I kind of knew that wasn't the case. I thought she kind of liked me before, but now she is just as comfortable with me as she is with everyone else, so maybe she doesn't.

"Okay guys! It's finally my turn!" Leo looked extremely enthusiastic for his turn. From what Reyna has told me about him, he's a party animal and before he met Calypso, a total flirt. He apparently used to flirt with any moderately attractive girl that came his way. "Okay guys! Never have I ever told anyone that I like guys." Nico, Will, Piper, Reyna, Katie, Silena, Calypso, and Hazel all took a drink of their beverages. Nico punched Leo on the arm. Leo pretended like it hurt.

Next it was Calypso's turn. She was kind of shy, and didn't really want to go, but knew she had too. "Never have I ever watched the movie _Titanic_." Instantly, everyone's drinks went to their cups. What kind of person has never seen the _Titanic?_ It's a classic that everyone needs to watch.

We all played never have I ever until it was around eleven o'clock and everyone with a vodka was drunk.

-T-T-

I brought everyone to my basement. It's really the game room. I have an indoor half court for basketball, a bowling lane, a pool table, a foosball table, a ping-pong table, an air hockey table, an area with bean bag chairs, a giant 65 inch flat screen TV with an Xbox One and a Wii, a poker table, an indoor bar, and a karaoke machine on top of a mini stage.

It was kind of hard for Percy, Jason, and me to drag all the drunk bodies down to the basement, but thankfully we did it. Reyna, Katie, Piper, and Percy's eyes all lit up once they saw the karaoke stage. Reyna pointed towards it and said, "Let's do it." Surprisingly enough, none of them really had slurred speech. Reyna was the first to go up there. She had enough self control to pick the song she wanted. The TV on the stage had lyrics waiting to go.

Once the music started Reyna tapped her foot to the beat of the song playing.

_Bed, stay in bed._

_The feeling of your skin locked in my head_

_Smoke, smoke me broke_

_I don't care I'm down for what you want_

_Day drunk into the night_

_Wanna keep you here_

_Cause you dry my tears_

_Yeah, summer lovin' and fights_

_How it is for us_

_And it's all because_

Reyna danced around the chairs in which we were all sitting. She seductively walked around to each boy and serenaded them. When she got to the end of the bridge she came to me.

_Now if we're talking body_

_You got a perfect one_

_So put it on me_

_Swear it won't take you long_

_If you love me right_

_We fuck for life_

_On and on and on_

_Now if we're talking body_

_You got a perfect one_

_So put it on me_

_Swear it won't take you long_

_If you love me right_

_We fuck for life_

_We love for life_

_On and on and on_

_Love, give me love_

_Anything you want I'll give it up_

_Lips, lips I kiss_

_Bite me while I taste your fingertips_

_Day drunk into the night_

_Wanna keep you here_

_Cause you dry my tears_

_Yeah, summer lovin' and fights_

_How it is for us_

_And it's all because_

_Now if we're talking body_

_You got a perfect one_

_So put it on me_

_Swear it won't take you long_

_If you love me right_

_We fuck for life_

_On and on and on_

_Now if we're talking body_

_You got a perfect one_

_So put it on me_

_Swear it won't take you long_

_If you love me right_

_We fuck for life_

_On and on and on_

_Bodies!_

_Our baby making bodies we just use for fun_

_Bodies!_

_Let's use them up 'til every little piece is gone_

_On and on and on_

_On and on_

_Now if we're talking body_

_You got a perfect one_

_So put it on me_

_Swear it won't take you long_

_If you love me right_

_We fuck for life_

_On and on and on_

_Now if we're talking body_

_You got a perfect one_

_So put it on me_

_Swear it won't take you long_

_If you love me right_

_We fuck for life_

_On and on and on_

_Now if we're talking body_

_Put it on me_

_If you love me right_

_We fuck for life_

_On and on and on_

_Now if we're talking body_

_You got a perfect one_

_So put it on me_

_Swear it won't take you long_

_If you love me right_

_We fuck for life_

_On and on and on_

_Hey..._

We all applauded for her. She was surprisingly good at singing. Piper went next with _Good for You_, an old song by Selena Gomez. Silena sang _Try_ by Colbie Caillat, which is kind of ironic since the songs they sang had conflicting views. Percy went for _Miss Missing You _by Fall Out Boy.

Afterwards, we all just played pool, poker, and foosball until around one o'clock in the morning. Percy and Jason said that they should call it a night and round everyone up.

"Okay, so Jason and I can each fit seven people in one limo. There's fifteen of us here." Percy looked a little confused. Then he grabbed Nico and walked over to Jason. "Great! Nico got drunk! He can't shad-." He looked over at me and formed an _o _with his mouth.

What the heck was shad? I was utterly confused again. First it was Reyna and Katie with their "Oh my Gods!" and "the fates." Now, Jason and Percy were also being secretive too. "What was that?"

Jason and Percy looked really nervous. Jason finally spoke up. "Percy and I have mythological references for everything. We all made the inside jokes at camp. I'm pretty sure Katie or Reyna has probably told you about them already. One of them we have is about cabs. Since in New York, there were so many cabs, we all just thought that they were practically shadows. So we called transportation via cab shadow travelling. Nico came to the party in a cab since he was at a friends house. And whenever Nico gets super drunk, he cannot go in a cab because he is extremely obnoxious to the driver and usually gets kicked out of a cab after five minutes of being in it. So now, there's one person remaining who won't be able to fit into one of the limos." Percy let out a breath of relief. Percy gave Jason a high five behind his back, hoping I wouldn't see it.

There was something weird about this group of friends.

"Maybe somebody can stay over here. I mean, I do have five bedrooms to spare." I had no idea what I was getting myself into.

Percy nodded in consideration. Jason asked everyone if anyone wanted to stay over. And guess who raised their hand?

The one and only Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano. I mean she sloppily tried to put her hand up, but it ended up being diagonal in the air. I mean, in all fairness she was drunk.

-T-T-

Percy and Jason managed to get everyone to stay in the limos. It was hard for Leo to stay inside, so Jason put a safety lock on the door. Once everyone was in the limos, Reyna and I waved to everyone leaving. They pulled out of the driveway and went onto the street.

Reyna and I went back inside. I tried to take her upstairs but she didn't want to go.

"Come on, Reyna. Let's go upstairs. You need to get some sleep."

"No Bobby! I want to do something!"

"Well what do you want to do?"

"I want to dance!" Reyna dragged me into the living room with surprising strength where I had a stereo. She connected her phone via bluetooth and tried to find a song. Once she found a song, her face lit up.

She pulled me over to the middle of my living room by the wrist. She pulled my wrists onto her waist while she put her arms on my shoulders.

We started walking around the room. She softly started singing the song. "_Clock strikes upon the hour, and the sun begins to fade_." The song she played was an acoustic version of _I Wanna Dance with Somebody_. Thankfully, I knew this song.

I started singing along with her. "_Still enough time to figure out, how to chase my blues away_."

We kept slowly walking around the room as we were dancing. She rested her head on my shoulder, and we sang the chorus together. "_Oh! I wanna dance with somebody. I wanna feel that heat with somebody. Yeah! I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves me._"

Reyna looked up at me, and we looked into each other's eyes. She had warm, chocolatey brown eyes while she looked into my light brown eyes.

I found the right words to describe Reyna. She's a strong, beautiful, intelligent, and independent woman. She doesn't take no for an answer and she's hilarious as well.

I ended up leaning towards her face as she leaned in towards me. Then, our lips touched. Her lips were soft and sweet, and I was instantly addicted to them. I couldn't really see much of anything since my eyes were closed. As cliché as it sounds, it felt like our lips were made for each other. Her kiss sends butterflies to my stomach and sparks throughout my body.

Then, I smelt something other than her perfume. I smelt alcohol and I remembered that she was drunk. It took all my willpower but, I broke away because I didn't want to take advantage of her.

When I broke away, she looked really sad. She pouted her lips and crossed her arms across her chest. Quietly, she said, "take me upstairs."

"Reyna I-." I didn't have enough time to finish.

"Bobby, please take me upstairs."

I did as she commanded, and carried her bridal style up the stairs. She was too drunk to even be able to go upstairs on her own.

I brought her to my room and laid her down on my bed. I was actually really proud of my room. I had a giant king bed with Bobby Baille sheets (I'm a little conceited) and a large 60 inch flat screen TV. I took the blue blanket and pulled it over Reyna. She looked really tired and I wouldn't have been surprised if she fell had fell asleep right there. She snuggled up in the blanket and closed her eyes. I planted a small kiss on her head before walking out the door into one of the other bedrooms I have.

I have so many bedrooms because whenever the rest of the team comes over for games, they all just stay over at my house. I took some of my clothes from the other room, changed into them, and then lied back down into the bed. I set an alarm on my phone to wake me up. I closed my eyes and remember our first kiss.

The kiss that only one of us would remember.

**Reyna POV:**

\- Saturday September 7, 2024 -

I woke up in a bed that wasn't familiar to me. I had a splitting headache and my stomach hurt. I pulled the blue blanket off of the bed and examined the room. There was a giant TV and two doors in the room. The sheets had pictures of Bobby on them.

Bobby! I was at his house. Yesterday, we all came over for a party and I think I ended up getting drunk.

I looked down to see if I was wearing clothes. Thankfully, I was still wearing the same outfit that I had on yesterday. On the dresser, there was a note.

_Hi Reyna. Relax, I didn't sleep with you. Again, you're out of my league. Here's a robe and some comfortable clothes. Just come downstairs and I'll relieve your headache. Sincerely, Bobby._

I took off my clothes and swapped them for the clothes that Bobby left me. I put the robe on over it, and walked downstairs. My head spun and I literally could not see anything, but I managed to find the kitchen.

Bobby was shirtless and in a pair boxers. He was making something on the stove. I sat down at the bar table and waited for an explanation.

"Bobby. What am I even doing here?" He brought me a glass of something.

"Just drink this. Well anyways, yesterday, Nico came in a cab, and he got extremely drunk, and Percy and Jason said that he's extremely obnoxious to cab drivers when he's drunk, so I volunteered to let someone stay, and you raised your hand. Then, after they left, I just tucked you in, like the gentleman I am, and took another bedroom." Bobby looked as cocky as always. _Gentleman, my ass!_ I took a sip of the drink and automatically my headache calmed down.

"Well first off, that's just the right humane thing to do. And secondly, what is this stuff? Oh my Gods! My head is literally almost cured! And lastly, I do not remember anything from last night so you could be lying to me." Bobby looked a little sad at the end. He just turned away, and continued making breakfast.

"Well, I'm still a gentleman. And, it's a herbal family recipe that has been in the family for a really long time. And lastly, I didn't do anything terrible to you so don't worry." He made himself pancakes and toasted a bagel for me (at least he can cook).

After a while, we just sat down and talked about our lives. And sadly enough, I liked him even more than I did before. But it's not like that would ever happen because he doesn't even like me like that.

Once it was around 12:00 pm, Bobby called the cab company for me to go home.

Once the cab came, I took my beach bag from yesterday and the rest of my belongings.

"Thanks Bobby." I gave him a hug and then kissed him on the cheek. I couldn't bring myself to look back at him, but I waved goodbye to him from the cab. He waved back as well and I was off to the hotel.

I really hope I remember what happened last night.

**THANK YOU EVERYONE! CHAPTER 7 IS A WRAP!**

**I'm so sorry for being MIA for the last 3 months. I was really busy with the end of school and finals and now I'm a summer camp counselor. Also, I literally had no motivation for this chapter. I had to force my sister and my friend Alex to make sure I wrote stuff. Also, HUGE THANKS TO ALEX FOR PROOFREADING SINCE I TEND TO MAKE A LOT OF MISTAKES!**

**And I have the link for Bobby's House on my profile!**

**And I swear I have a whole lot of motivation for the next chapter. And I feel like you all are going to love the next chapter and are going to be extremely excited for it!**

**Thanks guys and follow me on tumblr: fangirlingandfeminism**

**How about let's try to get up to 150 reviews pretty please?**

**Love you guys!**


	8. Beautiful Interruptions

**After All These Years**

_**Chapter 8:**_

_**Beautiful Interruptions**_

**When Percy was seventeen, Annabeth left camp. One day, she was here, the next, she disappeared from camp. She's not dead, because Nico can't sense her spirit, and no Iris messages are revealing her location. Percy is offered a job to teach at a ADHD and Dyslexia School to find demigods, and accepts. But what happens when Percy meets a jet-black haired boy with big sea-green eyes, and gray specks?**

-T-T-

"_The truth is, of course, that what one regards as interruptions are precisely one's life_"

_~ C. S. Lewis_

-T-T-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other branded item mentioned in this story. If I did, I would be famous and make millions and not be writing on FanFiction.**

**Nathalia POV:**

\- Thursday September 26, 2024 -

Tomorrow was a big day for These and me.

Tomorrow was the day that we would have our first oral presentation. Mr. Jackson had assigned us a project at the beginning of the month to interview the person sitting next to us. For me, it was These. I mean, who else would it be.

Auntie Annabeth offered to let us use a spare presentation room in her architecture firm to practice the presentation for class tomorrow. She even let some of her employees watch us to give us feedback, both positive and negative.

Let's just say that Auntie Annabeth is _extremely_ invested in These's and my education.

On the board of critics, there was Miss Thalia Grace, Mr. Bobby Chase, and Mr. Matthew Chase. But, we call them Aunt Thalia, Uncle Bobby, and Uncle Matthew.

Aunt Thalia and Auntie Annabeth were very close friends growing up at the camp they used to go to. Aunt Thalia's job calls for her to travel everywhere in the world! Right now, her group is in Los Angeles for the weekend, so all of the hunters, the group she's in, are staying at the Deathly Hallows. Even though Aunt Thalia is around thirty years old, she only looks like she's about sixteen. Auntie Annabeth said that it was her childlike persona. Auntie Annabeth has always said that nobody has better confidence than Aunt Thalia.

If only some of Aunt Thalia's confidence would rub off on me.

Uncle Bobby and Matthew were Auntie Annabeth's brothers. Uncle Bobby is a businessman in charge of launching products for Apple, so he's going to help us with our presentation skills. Uncle Matthew is a famous writer, so he's going to help us with grammatical errors and stuff pertaining to the English language.

These and I pulled up the presentation. Since we had to introduce each other, These was going first since I'm not really good in front of crowds.

"Hello everyone. This is my partner Nathalia Rosemary White. She's nine years old. Her birthday is on June 21, 2015." On the screen, there was a picture of me when I was just born. I really don't like pictures of myself because I feel really awkward about people seeing them.

These then went to the next slide of me when I was four in a flower garden. I absolutely adore this photo. I was wearing a lavender dress, and my hair was in little pigtails at the top of my head. My mouth was wide open in a smile, and my green eyes shined in happiness. "Nathalia's hobbies consist of cheerleading, reading, and gardening. She is a walking encyclopedia of botany, which is the study of plants."

The next slide consisted of a photo of me cheering on our school's football team which incidentally These was on. I was always the flyer on teams since I was really small and easy to pick up. I really liked cheer though because it made me feel loved by people. "Here is a picture of Nathalia cheering when she was about seven years old for our old school football team. She really loves being the flyer because she thinks that it makes her fly."

The next slide was a picture of The Little Lilac and Sky High. "This book is called The Little Lilac and this movie is Sky High. Nathalia likes this book because it's about plants. Nathalia likes this movie because there is a girl who can make plants grow on command, something that Nathalia wishes she could do." I had a deep dark secret that I didn't want to tell him.

_Please_ don't tell him.

I swear, I can make plants grow on command as well. Our apartment has a balcony on it that's right next to the fruit section of the garden at Dad's flower shop. Yes, he even sells fresh produce. I remember once, when I was four, I was on the balcony really wishing that the apples would grow. And out of no where, an apple landed onto my hand from one of the tree branches that moved over to the balcony. I was so confused, tried it again, and it still came back to me.

I tell These everything, but he would think I'm crazy if he found out I can manipulate plant growth.

These clicked the right arrow key and the next slide came up. It was a picture of my dad and me. In the photo, it was Easter Sunday, and I was about seven years old. I had an Easter basket in my hand filled with eggs on it. We were at These's house (more like mansion) when we took the photo. Auntie Annabeth wanted us to have a great photo so Daddy picked me up and I crossed my legs around his waist while we were both laughing. It was a really great photo and it'll always be one of my favorites. "In this photo, Nathalia is with her dad. His name is Paul Andrew White. Nathalia's mom left when she was really little, so she doesn't remember her much. She had to move because her family all lived in New York, and she needed to be there with them."

These then continued on with the rest of the presentation. Aunt Thalia, Uncle Bobby, and Uncle Matthew all kept taking notes as the rest of the presentation went on. Once it was all over, Aunt Thalia, Uncle Bobby, and Uncle Matthew all stood up and applauded for him. He did actually do a really good job.

_Well what isn't These good at?_

Well of course he's great at everything! He's perfect. He's the perfect-est guy in the whole world! I wish he could see that we would be perfect together.

Since I'm sort of quiet, Aunt Thalia gave me a whole lesson on how to gain confidence. She said that I just need to imagine everyone in their underwear so they'll be just as embarrassing as I could be.

The thing is, when I used that method, I pictured These in his Nemo boxers and could not stop myself from blushing.

Since that one backfired, she taught me a couple of breathing exercises that were supposed to calmed my nerves.

But the thing is, I have really bad asthma. When Aunt Thalia taught me the breathing exercises, I did one wrong and ended up needing my inhaler. That was also a terrible mistake.

The next trick that Aunt Thalia taught me was to look in between people's heads instead of looking at their eyes. This would apparently make me less nervous.

But the thing is, Mom's presentation room had glass walls so I always saw people who waved to These or me, so I ended up freezing on the spot.

By the time that I had finally mastered the art of confidence, it was time to go home.

"Good work guys! I swear, you're going to knock everyone out of the park tomorrow. You'll get a hundred, trust me. And if you don't, I swear I will personally go and beat up your teacher!" Aunt Thalia was a great person, but if you cross her bad side, you're legally dead.

We heard a knock on the door. Uncle Bobby went to go open it. Aunt Hylla came into the room. Uncle Bobby gave her a big hug and so did Uncle Matthew.

Then, Aunt Hylla went over to Aunt Thalia and gave her a big bear hug. Aunt Thalia gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek. Auntie Annabeth said that Aunt Thalia and Aunt Hylla have been dating for around four years now. Auntie Annabeth said that Aunt Hylla is the CEO of Amazon, which is an online-retailer, but Aunt Thalia said that her job was a lot more exciting than that.

Afterwards, we all went in Thalia's truck to go get McDonald's. I like getting happy meals because they actually do make me happy. I like the little toys inside because it's a little surprise, and I really like surprises.

Then, Aunt Thalia dropped us off at These's house so that Daddy could pick me up from there. I gave These a big hug once my dad came and said goodnight to him.

I hopped in the car and hoped that nothing would go wrong during our presentation tomorrow.

And boy, was I wrong.

**Theseus POV:**

I looked at the clock for the fifth time in two minutes. The clock still read _11:34 pm_, just like the last time I looked at the clock.

You know that anxiety build up thing you get before any important day coming up? Well, I was getting one of those for my presentation.

Not out of nervousness, but really out of excitement.

I really like our class. I mean, there are a few strange beings (like Violet), but other than that, our class is awesome.

Especially Mr. Jackson. He's so chill and laid back. When do you ever see cool adults?

Sorry Mom, but Mr. Jackson shall forever remain cooler than you.

I looked back over at the clock, and now it was _11:36 pm. Great._

I knew I'd never be able to sleep unless something boring came into the room. So, I screamed, "Mom!" at the top of my lungs.

In a few seconds, Mommy came running into the room. She was wearing her owl pajamas and owl slippers. She had a baseball bat in her hand from when I used to play baseball.

Thank the _Gods_ that I do not play baseball anymore! I was a horrendous batter. For some reason, it felt like the sky just hated me hitting a ball up high.

"Theseus, are you okay?" I could tell she was just in the office before hand, since she still had her reading glasses on and hand a pencil tucked in behind her ear. She liked always keeping the pencil there so she would never forget.

"I'm fine, Mom. I just can't sleep." Whenever I couldn't sleep, Mom would sing me a song, tell me a story, or sit down beside me until I did fall asleep.

She chuckled a little, knowing that there were nobody else in the room. She dropped the bat down on the ground, and motioned for me to move over on the bed.

I scooched over to the right side. Then, she sat down on the left side.

"So, what should I do today? I don't really have any stories or time to really sit down, so let's go with a song. Would you like that?" I nodded my head in response. Mom has a beautiful singing voice, something she said she acquired while she was at summer camp.

Summer camp. Mom talks a lot about her summer camp. It was her home for almost eleven years. She said that she was extremely popular, had the greatest boyfriend (my dad), and the coolest friends anyone could ever have. She said that she and Dad left camp once they found out I was going to be born, so they packed their bags and left. Dad was able to get a job out at sea that was really sufficient while Mom went to school. Once I was born, Dad was gone a lot longer, so I never really would see him. And then one day, he was lost and gone, and never to be found again.

Since then, Mom and I have developed an extremely close relationship. The only family we really have is each other, so we always stick together. I mean, Uncle Bobby and Uncle Matthew are immediate family, but we really do not get to see them often because Uncle Bobby travels a lot due to his product launch, and Uncle Matthew's always on tour for the release of his new book. I never see my grandparents on either side of the family because Mom said that they all live in New York, besides her dad. Her dad was extremely mean to her when she and Dad were going to have me.

"Okay, so let's see. What song shall I sing today?" Mom always knew what song to sing, because she's always sang the same song ever since I was a little baby. The name of the song was _His Daughter_. I chuckled a little, and she proceeded with part of the lullaby.

"_Well that baby grew into a boy, who became her pride and joy. He loved her like no man could. And her heart felt peace, cause she finally understood. God's love. So as she laid there in that bed, 99 years old. She grabbed her son's hand and said, 'there's something you must know..."_

This part always made me happy because it just showed how proud of me she was. "_There is a God up there. Who heard my prayer. I was lost and afraid. And I had nowhere else to go. I had no clue, what to do, and then He sent me you.' So if you're lost and afraid, and you feel so alone, don't worry child, cause there's a Father who will love you as His own. Just like he loved his daughter. Like he loved His daughter."_

Then, she kissed me on the forehead before heading out of the room.

"Mom! Wait!" She turned back around to look at me.

"Yes, Theseus?"

I took a deep breath and said, "I love you Mom. Nothing in the world could ever change that. I promise." I have the best mother in the world!

I could see tears in her eyes, and she had a slight smile on her face. "I love you too, Theseus Alexander Jack-." She stopped herself for a second. "I meant, Theseus Alexander Chase. Of course! I was going to give you two middle names and one of them was going to be Jacob, so Jack as a nickname." Mom was doing the thing where she looks around a lot.

She's nervous.

I decided to just brush it off. "Okay, Mom. Have a great night." She gave me a flying kiss and turned the light off in my room.

In a matter of seconds, I felt my eyes slowly closing. I could not wait for the presentation. I let my mind drift and fell asleep.

**Annabeth POV:**

\- Friday September 27, 2024 -

As usual, I made my way to wake up Theseus. I got ready to kiss each of his cheeks and the pancakes were ready downstairs. But, to my surprise, he was already ready to go. He's been doing this for the past couple of weeks whenever there was something big happening.

He had gel in his hair, which he slicked back with a comb. He was wearing his favorite sea-green sweater vest and his normal sandy-brown khakis with his black dress shoes. He always wears that on important days at school and such.

"So, Theseus, what's the important occasion today?" At the moment, he was in front of the mirror trying to put in his contacts. He always starts with the left one and then does the right. Right now, he was putting in his right one.

"Mom! Don't you remember that I have a huge oral presentation today? That's why Nathalia and I borrowed one of the presentation rooms in the office yesterday!" Theseus gave me a look and walked over to me. We both headed downstairs for breakfast.

At least I had enough time to make blue pancakes today!

Once Theseus sat down at the table, I made my way to the fridge to get a glass of orange juice. Theseus and I don't have any dairy products due to the fact that milk comes from Hera, and she hates me. I just don't want her sabotaging anything.

Once I sat down, I took my knife and fork and started to eat the pancakes. "So, Theseus. What's the presentation about today?"

Theseus looked up at me with pancakes stuff inside of his mouth. He really did have the appetite of a ferocious beast.

After he was done chewing, he said, "Oh, it's just a presentation where we interview someone else and present things about them to everyone. Thankfully, Nathalia's my partner and I know almost everything about her anyways." I started to drink my orange juice while nodding for him to continue. "We just have to say things like favorite stuff, hobbies, and family memb-."

I spit out my orange juice. This is the presentation that Piper warned me about in the beginning of the year. Percy was going to find out.

I needed to get to school in time or else Percy would find out without an explanation. I took out my calendar today and checked my availability.

_Los Angeles Library Meeting: 9:00am-11:00am._

_Lunch Break: 11:00am-12:30am._

Shit! I cannot bail out on the meeting, and it takes practically twenty minutes to get there from the office.

The only time I could possibly go was at 11:20am. There main class will practically be done by then.

I kissed his forehead before he left to get to the bus. He waved at me from his bus stop, and I waved back.

Gods, how did I deserve _him_ as a son?

**Bobby POV:**

After getting ready to go to the school, I hopped into my orange Porsche 918 Spyder. I turned on the radio and started driving towards The Deathly Hallows. Reyna asked me for a ride today because her car was in the shop. The engine broke down or something.

Ever since the night of my party, Reyna and I have became extremely good friends. She still doesn't remember the kiss or the dancing or anything else that happened that night.

I'm kind of thankful that she doesn't really remember. I don't even think she likes me in that way. When I first met her, she was extremely awkward and kept blushing around me. Now, she doesn't react any differently than she does with the other guys in the group.

Maybe I've been friend-zoned. At least I'm apart of her life.

Once I pulled up to the entrance of the Deathly Hallows, I could see Reyna using her iPhone with her Ray Bans aviators that were brown. She was wearing ankle length khaki pants with a baby pink colored blazer and a white shirt on underneath. She had beige pumps on and a beige bag in her hand.

She looked like the hottest and most modest teacher out there.

Once I pulled up into the drop-off place, I honked, causing her to look up.

She just stood there for at least a minute before I rolled down the window said, "What?"

She shook her head and said, "You idiot! You know that you're supposed to walk out and open the door for me, right. Girls like gentlemen who are nice enough to open their door."

So I kind-of-maybe told Reyna that I liked someone. She was trying to pry, but of course I couldn't tell her. But now, she vowed to help me get her.

As if Reyna would like me back.

So I sighed, got out of the car, took her hand, walked her over to the other door, and opened it for her. I even added in an, "After you, my lady."

She chuckled and said, "Why thank you, my fair gentleman." She got into the car and sat herself down. I walked around back to my door, and sat down.

I was about to start driving once I noticed Reyna's reaction. Her mouth was wide open in awe. I'm guessing she thought that this car was magnificent. And that, it is.

"Bobby! Is this a Porsche 918 Spyder?" Wow, damn this girl knew her cars.

I said, "Yes, it is. It took a long time to get but I finally got one."

She was just inspecting the interior. She saw the double desktops and the steering wheel. She clicked the double to bring down the roof.

"Oh my Gods, Bobby! This thing is so cool! I've been a huge fan of cars since I was little. This car was and is my dream car!" She was literally just looking around in awe. I've never seen her so happy.

Not even as happy as that kiss. But then again, she was drunk during it.

I decided to actually start driving now.

"So, Bobby. I was wondering do you want to come here on Saturday night? Like at the bar?" She didn't look at me when she said that. She was just turning the radio dial, trying to find a good station.

I chuckled, and then she looked up. "So Reyna wants a date with _the_ Bobby Baille?"

Reyna realized what she said and shook her head furiously. I swear I saw her cheeks tint a little pink, but it was probably due to the sun. She chuckled and said, "Relax. I'm just setting you up on a blind date with one of my friends."

I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. I couldn't let her know that, though.

"Oh. Well I'm totally in if she's hot." I could see Reyna chuckle a little, and she punched my shoulder.

Then we sat there in a comfortable silence until a good song came on the radio. Thankfully, I actually knew this song.

"_I used to wanna be, living like there's only me. But now I spend my time thinking 'bout a way to get you off my mind. I used to be so tough, never really gave enough. And then you caught my eye giving me the feeling of a lightning strike._" I had to admit, I was a pretty good singer.

Reyna just laughed as I sang along to the song. "_Look at me now, I'm falling. I can't even talk, still stuttering. This ground of mine keeps shaking. Oh oh oh, now!_"

We both decided to just blast the chorus of the song at the top of our lungs. "_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, is somebody to you. All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, is somebody to you. Everybody's trying to be a billionaire, but every time I look at you I just don't care. 'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, is somebody to you!_" This song was an old song, but it brought back so many memories.

I didn't really know the next part of the song, so Reyna took the lead for this one. "_I used to ride around. I didn't wanna settle down. But now I wake each day, looking for a way that I can see your face. I've got your photograph, but baby I need more than that. I need to know your lips. Nothing ever mattered to me more than this._" She did a little hand dance thing while singing.

God, it was fucking adorable.

We both sang the next part. "_Look at me now, I'm falling. I can't even talk, still stuttering. This ground of mine keeps shaking. Oh oh oh, now! _

"_All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, is somebody to you. All I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, is somebody to you. Everybody's trying to be a billionaire, but every time I look at you I just don't care. 'Cause all I wanna be, yeah all I ever wanna be, yeah, yeah, is somebody to you!_"

"Bobby! There's a Starbucks right there! I need my decaf mocha caramel latte! Please pull over!" I couldn't help but laugh because she looked like she was in pain since we weren't going to Starbucks. I groaned and pulled into the Starbucks parking lot. There was a long line of about six people. I groaned yet again when I saw the line.

I tried to find the barista and saw that it was my friend Elli. She was taking somebody's order, but when she finished, she saw me and screamed, "Bobby!"

I screamed an, "Elli!" in return, while Reyna looked confuzzled. Elli told us to come over to the side.

Elli introduced herself to Reyna, while I looked at what to order. A Cool Lime Starbucks Refresher looked nice.

"So, Bobby. Did you finally get yourself a girlfriend?" She kept winking, meaning that she thought we were dating. We both couldn't help but blush a little.

Reyna picked that up too and said, "Oh no! Bobby and I are just really good friends."

Elli just laughed, "Well anyways, you seem a whole lot better than Bobby's previous girlfriend. She was extremely rude to anyone who didn't have a lot of money."

After ordering our drinks, we both paid and went back to the car.

Since the Starbucks was only about two minutes away from the school, we both sat in a comfortable silence until we reach.

Once we got out of the car, Reyna said, "Bobby, we should just carpool together everyday." I agreed and we both walked into the school together.

I am secretly dreading my blind date only because I think I really like Reyna.

**Percy POV:**

Casey and I meet in the teacher's lounge this morning as we usually do to write up our lesson plan. Since we both are Greek teachers, we always teach the same material so that nobody in either class is left behind. And since today was presentation day, Casey was giving me all of the rubrics I needed for evaluating the presentations today.

"So, Casey. Are you doing anything this weekend?" I've been told I'm really bad at small talk.

Casey looked up at me. "I was planning on having a Friends marathon, but other than that, not really." I could see a pang of hope in her eyes.

Maybe I wouldn't get rejected once again.

"Well, Casey. I have a friend named Bobby. He teaches first grade Latin in this school. He's turning twenty-eight on the thirtieth of September, so we planned a surprise party for him at the Deathly Hallows, the hotel my friends live at. They said we could invite a couple of friends, so I was wondering if you wanted to come?" I was seriously hoping that she wouldn't say no.

She smiled at me and said, "I'd love to go. So what does this Bobby guy like? I still need to buy him a present."

I laughed a little and said, "Well, Bobby can pretty much buy anything. But he really likes basketball."

She furrowed one of her eyebrows, as to give me a _what do you mean? _look. I laughed and asked, "Are you a fan of the Lakers?"

"Well duh! I've lived in Los Angeles all of my life! How could I not be a fan of them?" She gave me a look that showed she didn't understand what I meant.

"Well, my friend Bobby is Bobby Baillie, starting point guard on the LA Lakers. He's taking a break this year due to his torn ACL."

Casey's facial expression was priceless. She froze in excitement. Then she ferociously started jumping up and down and screamed, "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! BOBBY BAILLIE? He been my favorite player on the team for at least three years!" She was so excited that she jumped into my arms, gave me a hug, and screamed, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!"

I couldn't help but laugh at her little fangirling moment. I mumbled a little, "No problem?"

And then, we both were off to class. She waved at me before she entered, and I waved back at her.

Yay, off to a couple of extremely boring presentations.

-T-T-

I was sick of the presentations after the second one. I could not for it to be 11:30, which was lunchtime.

I glanced up at the clock for the fourth time in the past five minutes. It still read _11:03am_, just as it did five minutes ago.

Hana and Ivy finally finished their presentation. Hana seems like a total snob who likes to interfere in everyone else's business.

She's kind of like Drew Tanaka. And trust me, that's never a good thing.

Even though my dyslexia has faded over time, I still have severe ADHD, so it was kind of hard to concentrate on such a boring presentation.

Everyone applauded for Hana and Ivy, and now I chose the next person on the list.

I looked down the list and saw _Avery Kandi_'s name in cursive written with pink pen and a little heart over the _i_ in _Kandi_. "How about next, we have Avery and Hunter do their presentation.

Hunter groaned a little while Avery had a few index cards in her hand, mentally preparing herself for this presentation. I couldn't help but laugh at how different the two were. For one, Hunter was wearing a black hoodie, ripped black skinny jeans, ratty old black converse with a black beanie, and Avery was wearing a white shirt that said, "LOVE," on it with a pink cardigan and a pink skirt with pink high top converses. Hunter had a frown on his face while Avery had on a wide smile.

I could hear Avery mutter, "Come on, Hunter!" They both made their way up to the overhead projector. Avery did that thing with her hands where you touch all of your fingertips together as to calm yourself down. Then, she went off with a bang.

"Hello fellow classmates. My name is Avery Kandi, and I would like you to meet my partner, Hunter Adam Dylan..."

By the time that they were both done, the clock read _11:15am_. I looked down on my list once again to find the name of the person going next. I looked down the list and saw _Theseus Chase _written with black pen. So then, I announced his name.

"Next, let's have Theseus Chase and Nathalia White go next."

They both got ready. Theseus was opening up the presentation on the computer while Nathalia looked like she was giving herself a motivational talk. I chuckled a little internally. I could see that These got the presentation up quickly.

He walked over to in front of the projector and said, "Hello. My name is These Chase. This is my partner Nathalia Rosemary White..."

I did love These's presentation, but I zoned out since our genes we extremely similar. He is extremely outgoing, a natural born leader, and would sacrifice himself for the rest of the world.

I guess we inherited everything similar from Dad.

"So Theseus, that was great! How did you learn to present like that?" I was a little curious since he had great presenting skills.

He beamed at the compliment and replied with, "Well, my uncle Bobby, my uncle Matthew, and my aunt Thalia helped me with the presentation a little bit."

For some reason, there was something about those names that seemed familiar. "Oh, well that's really cool, These! Good luck Nathalia!"

Nathalia smiled before she moved to the left side of the projected screen. "Hello everyone. This is my partner Theseus Alexander Chase." On the screen, there was a picture of These and Nathalia when they were little. They were painted each other's faces. I had to admit, it was adorable. It was totally obviously that they love each other more than just as friends.

Nathalia clicked the button so the slide went to a picture of Theseus when he was just born. He was bundled in "These is nine years old, and his birthday is May twelfth, 2015."

Nathalia clicked on the next button to show a picture of These swimming. "These's elective is swim, something his mom put him in ever since he was a little. It's also one of his favorite hobbies."

The next slide had a picture of These playing football at his old school. I could see cheerleaders in the background of the picture and I could see that Nathalia was the flyer in the group. "Some of These's other hobbies are football, reading, volunteering at the animal shelter, and playing the piano." Then it went to the next slide where there was a picture of Theseus posing with a dog that I had to admit was adorable. There was also a picture of These playing piano for a recital.

Nathalia switched it to the next page. There was a picture of the Paul Johnson and the Olympians series and Finding Nemo. "These's favorite book series is the Paul Johnson and the Olympians series. His favorite movie is Finding Nemo because he can relate to Nemo losing an important family member. These's father died out at sea when he was very little, so it's only him and his mom."

I looked at the clock yet again. It said _11:28am_. It was so close to lunchtime that I could hear my stomach growl.

Nathalia turned to the next slide. It was a recent picture of These with a lady.

She had curly blonde hair that seemed sort of familiar. Her smile was so bright it made my heart melt. She had a small nose and rosy cheeks. But her gray eyes stood out to me more than anything.

At the same time, a lady, the same one in the photo, barged into the room. She was wearing a black blazer, a black pencil skirt, a white dress shirt underneath, and black heels. Her hair was down in curls and her face was full of worry.

The princess curls I remember seeing so long ago. The startling gray eyes that I first met at the infirmary when I first visited Camp Half-blood. I could see the plump lips I kissed underwater after we saved the world from the Titans. I saw the hand I promised never to let go of before falling into Tartarus. The arms that I could get enough of.

Everything had just came into perspective; Uncle Bobby, Uncle Matthew, Aunt Thalia, "Oh My Gods", the gray specks in his sea-green eyes, his intelligence, his sense of maturity, and his swimming abilities.

These and Nathalia didn't seem to notice her, so Nathalia continued. "This is These's mom. She is practically a mom to me as well. Her name is-."

"_Annabeth?_"

**Hello guys!**

**Well I think I am just as bad as Rick this time! But again, he is the world's biggest troll.**

**And I even updated in two weeks! That's literally the quickest I've ever updated! I hope that makes up for the extreme filler chapter that I posted last week. I tried not to give away that they meet in this chapter in the chapter title, so I hope you guys like it.**

**Please give me feedback about this chapter? Did you hate it, did you love it? Review, Follow, and Favorite.**

**And if you guys want to read something so bad that it will make you laugh, read my other story **_**The Pact of Sea and Wisdom**_ **because it's literally terrible.**

**And thank you Alex for helping me edit again!**

**The songs I used in this chapter were **_**His Daughter**_ **by Molly Kate Kestner and **_**Somebody to You**_ **by The Vamps ft. Demi Lovato.**

**and ps, FOLLOW ME ON TUMBLR: fangirlingandfeminism**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**~Hashtag Fangirling**


	9. Unexplained Explanations

**After All These Years**

_**Chapter 9:**_

_**Unexplained Explanations**_

**When Percy was seventeen, Annabeth left camp. One day, she was here, the next, she disappeared from camp. She's not dead, because Nico can't sense her spirit, and no Iris messages are revealing her location. Percy is offered a job to teach at a ADHD and Dyslexia School to find demigods, and accepts. But what happens when Percy meets a jet-black haired boy with big sea-green eyes, and gray specks?**

-T-T-

"_When you get stranded, the way to start moving again is not to search for an answer, but to find a new question to which your life can be the answer._"

_~ Jennifer Krause_

-T-T-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other branded item mentioned in this story. If I did, I would be famous and make millions and not be writing on FanFiction.**

**Annabeth POV:**

\- Friday September 27, 2024 -

He hadn't changed a bit. His raven-black hair was still as messy as before. His sea-green eyes were still full of curiosity and mischief. He was still extremely tall, about six feet tall. His smile could still make anyone's heart melt in an instant.

But his raven-black hair wasn't as glossy as it was before. His sea-green eyes lacked the one thing that made them so beautiful-wonder. He did stand tall, but he lacked the confidence that made me swoon over him in the first place. And his smile didn't shine as bright as before.

And yet, he was still beautiful.

"_Annabeth?_" His voice cracked a little bit when he said that. It was probably due to disbelief.

Nathalia, Theseus, and the rest of the class turned in my direction. I just gave them a meek smile and stood there kind of awkwardly.

Theseus was also really confused. "Mom, what are you doing here?" Percy looked frantically from Theseus to me. He's probably figured it out already.

I looked back at Theseus and said, "Well, Theseus, Mr. Jackson and I have some stuff we need to discuss, so I swung by today to talk." It wasn't a lie, really. I'm pretty sure both Percy and I agree that we need to discuss a lot of things.

Just then, the bell rang. Percy stood up and said, "We'll pick up from where we started tomorrow. Class is dismissed." I stood by the entrance of the classroom. It would be kind of awkward for me to just sit down on top of one of the desks.

Hell, it was awkward for me to be here in the first place.

Percy just looked at me once everybody left. It felt like he was peering into my soul, trying to find my inner most secrets.

Well he already knew all of them besides why I was here.

He looked at me again and chuckled. "Wow, Wise girl. I thought that if I would ever see you again, it would be in Elysium."

I didn't know what else to do, so I chuckled as well.

Then, his smile dropped and his eyes were filled with sadness. "I thought you were dead, Annabeth. When Nico told me he couldn't find you, I thought the Titans took you to make me feel like shit as they always do. But Luke told Nico that the Titans were doing no such thing." By now, his sad eyes were filled with tears. "You ran away, Annabeth. Without a warning. You didn't just leave me. You left our closest friends, our camp, Chiron, our families. I seriously thought we would have the perfect future together."

Wiping back tears, he said, "But no, Annabeth. As usual, you thought you would know what was best of the situation and you had to leave. And because of what, Theseus?"

By now, even I had tears running down my face. Not because he was yelling at me (which he wasn't doing), but because I knew that he was speaking the truth. I couldn't even bring myself to look at him.

"You didn't think that I could handle the fact that you cheated on me with my father, did you?"

I looked up at him when he said that to see if he was being serious. He looked like he was about to bawl his eyes out.

Oh Gods, he was actually being serious.

I tried my hardest, but a chuckle slipped out of my mouth. And then I burst into laughter. He just stared at me, as if he was giving me a _what in the world could make you think you can laugh at this very moment? _look.

"Oh Seaweed Brain, is you head still full of kelp?" He still gave me a _what the fuck?_ look. "Theseus is a pure demigod. He has fifty percent godly blood and fifty percent human blood. Don't worry, I would never sleep with you dad. That's just gross."

Percy was still extremely confused. His eyebrows were furrowed and his nose was scrunched up. I could tell he was extremely confused.

Then, Percy's face lit up as to indicate that he had an idea. "Wait, you adopted Theseus, didn't you? And his father is Poseidon and his mom is a mortal?"

Yet again, I facepalmed. I couldn't believe how stupid he was being.

Well, stupid's not really the right word. The right word was more like oblivious.

"Gods, no Percy! I suffered through sixteen hours of labor to give birth to him. Trust me, I am his biological mother." How oblivious could this guy be?

Percy, yet again, went to his thinking mode. After a minute his face lit up. But this time it was with anger.

He looked outraged. Percy then shouted, "These's birthday is May 21. If you go back nine months, it is August. We were dating in August, well before you went all M.I.A. on us. You cheated on me with someone from camp, didn't you?!" I looked at him in disbelief, thinking how was it possible for somebody to be this stupid. But my silent reply made him think otherwise. "It was that Cody Robinson kid from the Apollo cabin, wasn't it. Oh I always knew that he liked you, even when we were dating. Oh if I could get my hands on that son of a bit-."

Percy was interrupted by a knock on the door. The knocker was a girl with straight blonde hair up to her shoulders and green eyes. She was pretty in an elegant way.

She quietly walked in and said, "Sorry if I am interrupting anything, but Percy, I was waiting for you to come to my room. You said that you would walk with me to lunch today."

Percy gave her a look and said, "I'm really sorry about that, but something came up. But I will see you on Saturday, right?"

The girl smiled and nodded. She waved and exited the room.

"She's pretty, and cute. She seems like a good girlfriend." I felt a little hurt knowing that Percy found someone, but I know that Percy deserves to be happy.

Percy laughed this time and said, "She's not my girlfriend. We're just friends who are exploring our romantic sides." I chuckled a little, but then Percy remembered what we were talking about before. "Cody Robinson, seriously?"

I couldn't help but laugh again. "Gods, Percy. Of course I never cheated on you. I would never. Percy, I loved you." I could tell he was hurt by the _loved_, but I think we both have moved on.

Percy was angry. He wanted answers. And he came here to get them. Well, more like I came here to answer them. "Well then, Annabeth, how would you explain Theseus?"

This was the moment of truth. "Percy, Theseus is _your_ son."

**Percy POV:**

I knew that These and I were similar in more ways than just Poseidon's eyes.

Ever since he first talked about swimming, I knew that he had Poseidon's blood in him in some way. He laughed like me, talked like me, and was extremely oblivious like me.

Deep down, I knew that I knew Theseus was my son, even before Annabeth came. It's just that, when she was here, I didn't want to accept it.

Don't get me wrong, I'll still love Theseus, but I've always wanted to be a _good_ father, which involves me being in my child's life.

By now I had a face full of tears streaming down my face. I was angry, heartbroken, and confused all in one. Even though I could barely talk, I croaked out a, "why?"

Annabeth, at this point, was also crying. She just looked at me with her stormy gray eyes and said, "I didn't want to ruin your dreams. Your dreams were to go to the Olympics, to travel the world. I knew if you had a child, you would give all of that up so you could be a good father. I didn't want my stupidity to be the reason that you didn't get your dreams."

At the moment, I was seething with anger. In order not to punch something, I started pacing around the room trying to concentrate. After a minute of silence, I looked back at Annabeth. "Are you serious? You were trying to let me attain my _dreams_?" Annabeth stood still and wouldn't look me in the eye. She was studying the floor like her life depended on it. "Annabeth, you want to know what my dreams were?"

Annabeth peered up at me and looked away quickly. I didn't think she wanted to know the truth.

I took a deep breath and said, "My dream was to grow up with you. My dream was to go to college with you in New Rome. My dream was to one day propose and get married and live in the penthouse of the Zeus building in New York City with our three children named Theseus, Remus, and Venus." I chuckled a little and said, "My dream was to get my hand broken when you went into labor. My dream was to watch our children walk to the bus stop on their first days of kindergarten. My dream was to gross them out every time we showed any form of PDA in the house. My dream was to watch each of them grow up and graduate-first from high school, and then from college. My dream was to walk our daughter down the aisle and watch our sons bring a new person into our family. My dream was having grandkids to tell them our stories about fighting together. My dream was to live in a retirement home together. My dream was living every single day next to _your_ side, Annabeth."

At this point, Annabeth was crying. She wasn't trying to cover her tears or anything, but she was sobbing.

Quietly, I said, "Annabeth, my dream was _you_." And as cliché as it sounds, it was all true. "I thought about you when I first woke up. I thought about you before I went to sleep. It literally took me ten years, Annabeth, to start actually looking at other girls. Ten. Whole. Years."

Annabeth and I both had tears streaming down our faces. She used her hands to wipe them away, but it was no hope. I walked over to the wall and put my arms on it and just looked down. I didn't know if I could do this anymore.

Annabeth finally decided. "I'm sorry, Percy. I thought your dream was to go to the Olympics and earn a gold medal for your mom." She just sat down on top of one of the desks. "I just thought it was for the best."

I turned around and joked saying, "And look at where that got us. Annabeth, don't forget that Theseus is my child too. I deserved the chance to get to know him and love him the way you do."

Annabeth was silent. For the first time in forever, Annabeth Chase was speechless. Ten years ago, she would have had some sort of snarky remark to rebut my statement. But not today.

I understood that she didn't want me to tell Theseus just yet. She didn't want Theseus to hate her, as much as I hated her at the moment.

Well, I didn't hate her. I just hated the situation that she put us both into.

I chuckled and said, "You don't want me to tell him yet, do you?"

Annabeth looked up at me. Her crying stopped, but there were still tears sliding down her soft, pink cheeks. She slowly nodded in shame. I knew that she didn't want to hurt me; she just wasn't ready for Theseus to know.

I was also really mad at my mom for keeping my father a secret, but I knew that she had her reasons. At that moment, I realized that I didn't know her reasons for hiding it from Theseus.

Before I had the chance to ask anything, Annabeth looked at her watch and said, "Shit! I have a meeting to go to at twelve o'clock, and it takes twenty minutes to get there from here. I swear, I will give you an explanation soon. I'm so sorry, Percy, for all of the pain I've caused you."

She started heading out before I said, "Wait, Annabeth!" She turned around to look at me and nodding, as to say to continue. "I don't think I'm the only one you need to apologize to."

She looked back at me and said, "I told you, Percy. I can't tell Theseus yet and neither can you." She continued to walk back out of the door before I ran and grabbed her hand, preventing her from leaving.

She was trying to protest, but I cut in. "I didn't mean Theseus. I meant the others." Annabeth's straight mouth dropped to a small frown. "We're holding a party for a friend on Saturday at the Deathly Hallows and everyone's coming. You should come so you can explain to me what happened, and I will finally get an explanation."

She stood there in disbelief and nodded ever-so-slightly in shock. She took out her phone and gave it to me to put my number into. I gave her my phone as well. I saved my name as _Seaweed Brain_ with the heart eyes and waves emoji. Once she returned the phone to me, I saw that she saved her name as _Wise Girl_ with a stormcloud emoji next to it, and I couldn't help but grin a little.

We both had the same exact thought process. How ironic.

Once she left, I just sat in my classroom munching on Mom's homemade blue cookies. Since I had moved, she sent a monthly supply of blue cookies to me, even though I knew how to make them on my own. She's just really protective of me.

Or maybe she just thinks that I have no idea how to control my life. Well, not in a serious way. She's just extremely motherly.

I chuckled a little of the thought of Mom.

I remembered how once when I was little, Mom literally planned my wedding with Annabeth when I first told her that I liked her.

Afterwards, she asked for how long, and my shy fourteen-year-old-self just blushed a little and said, "Two-and-a-half years," while looking around the floor. I remembered how Paul just looked at me and said, "He is hooked! Help! Someone reel him out of his love," with my mom punching him in the side saying that love wasn't dangerous. Paul, being the English teacher he was, just started ranting about how Romeo and Juliet's so-called love cause both of them to kill themselves.

I remembered thinking at that moment how great life would have been if I was married to Annabeth. I mean, sure it's not every pubescent straight boy's first thought when thinking about girls, but I just imagined how happy I was when I was around her and wanted that for the rest of my life.

Even back then, I was envious of Paul and Mom's relationship. They were broken and battered by terrible pasts and terrible people, yet when they were together, they made each other whole yet again.

I wanted my life to be like that, with Annabeth. I was broken by physical abuse, she was broken by mental abuse. I wanted to help her feel whole.

And throughout the course of the Labyrinth, it was hard to focus on the mission with a certain girl who I knew would never have a thing for me. She just made fun of me all the time and joked about how much better of a swordsman she was in comparison to me. And then when she kissed me, I had a surge of confidence fill throughout me.

I shook my head a little and snapped back to reality.

_No. I am mad at her. Sure, I was in love with her at one point and she was in love with me, but clearly she still doesn't love me or else she would let me talk to her child_.

No, not _her_ child. _Our _child.

She just doesn't want me to tell Theseus. It's just that it would be extremely overwhelming for him since he just settled into the routine of school.

After what felt like hours of confusion, I decided to call my main lifeline for love.

Rachel Elizabeth MotherFucking Dare.

I opening my iPhone, went to the speed dial list, and called my number one.

After about three rings, I could hear screaming in the background and a girl screaming, "What's up, Percy?!" Of course, this was actually Rachel.

Ever since Rachel graduated from the Art Institute of New York City, she has been using her magnificent artistic powers to fight crime in the world. And by crime, I mean the patriarchy.

Rachel had became an activist for multiple problems in the world. Her vegan and feminist self usually sold her portraits to people to raise money for women in Africa who wanted education. Her father passed away from a heart attack and left Rachel all of his money, even though she refused multiple times. So instead, she used that money to pay for things like college and a suitable home, and made money to help people in need.

We all strived to be as selfless as her.

She was also an LGBTQIA+ Activist. And from what I could tell, she was at one of those right now. Usually, you can hear people screaming about no discrimination and recognition. I heard something about eating cake instead.

I replied with, "Hey Rachel! What are you up too?"

_Activism. Of course._

Rachel laughed and said, "For once, I'm at a PRIDE parade for me. I'm at the NYC AceParade."

Yes everyone, Rachel Elizabeth Dare has finally embraced her true self. RED is asexual.

Even though many people in the LGBTQIA+ family had gotten their deserved rights and recognition, anyone who didn't conform with anything since were not well recognized in America. Asexuals, Agenders, Aromantics, Gender non-conforming, and so many more were not recognized by our country just because of who they are.

_Weird, right?_

I smiled, knowing that she was doing something for herself at least once. "Wow, Rachel. Anyways, something extremely important happened to me and I really need to IM you."

After a pause, Rachel said, "I'll stop at some Pizzaria and go in the bathroom." Even though Rachel isn't a demigod, she still is the oracle, so she has Iris Messaging privileges. After a few minutes, Rachel hung up and I called her.

I offered a drachma to Iris and awaited Rachel's face. When she did pop up, Rachel was wearing a black and gray shirt with the black on top and white and purple pants, with purple on the bottom. She literally painted the outfit to match the ace flag.

Her face was also painted with the colors of the asexual flag, since she is an artist and all.

Rachel takes her activism very seriously.

She just chuckled, seeing me in a dress shirt and slacks. I'm not the kind of person to really dress formally. "So, Percy. What's so important that you needed to take time away from your lunch?" She paused before saying, "Wait, did Silena and Beckendorf tell you?"

I stayed quiet before mumbling, "Annabeth came here and I found out that my favorite student is our son." I didn't register what she said about Silena and Beckendorf, but I didn't have time to say anything before Rachel interrupted.

Rachel couldn't hear me, so she said, "What?"

Then, I screamed at the screen. "Annabeth-Fucking-Chase literally just came and told me that she left me so I wouldn't ruin my dreams and I have a fucking son and I haven't been in his fucking life for ten-motherfucking-years-!"

Rachel looked stunned. I don't think she could actually believe me, knowing that Annabeth had been gone forever. She just looked at me and said, "Wait, did you meet Annabeth?"

I nodded and told her everything that happened that day. I talked about Casey, Annabeth, and These's presentation. I told her how I felt, and how oblivious I had.

After hearing everything, her face changed to excitement. "Percy, do you know what this means?"

I just shook my head, not knowing what was to come. Rachel facepalmed and said, "Percy, you can get another shot with Annabeth. You did love her and deep down I know you still do."

I just got angry and shouted, "No, the feelings I feel for her are strong, but negative! I do not want another chance with her because I am happy without her! I have great friends, a great job, and a great life!"

Rachel looked even more heartbroken than I was and mumbled, "But you would have a better life, better friends, and a better job." She spoke up later and said, "Gods, Percy. If you just reconnected with the way you felt about her a month ago, you would have a son, girlfriend, and for once in your life, a happy ending that we all wish we could hav-!"

I couldn't handle it, so I slashed the misty screen. I don't love her. I hate her.

Maybe the Percy a long time ago loved her, but that Percy has changed after ten years of heart. There's no way in Tartarus that I'd ever let Annabeth ever hurt me again.

And she's never going to hurt me if I don't let her get close enough. Never again.

**Nico POV:**

Once lunch was over, I made my way over to the Extra Curriculars Building, since Mythomagic and Fantasy Games was the elective I was teaching.

Ever since Bianca died, Mythomagic makes me think of her. But now, I don't really mourn about her when I think of her. I have forgiven Percy for Bianca's death, even though he couldn't really stop it.

Once I got inside the MFG (Mythomagic and Fantasy Games) classroom, I saw that there were only three kids there. The bell wouldn't ring for at least ten minutes.

As always, the first three kids to get to class were Alan Abraham, Lindsey Van Belle, and Hunter Dylan.

Out of all of the students I know, Hunter is probably my favorite student out of all of the students that attend this school. He's practically like me.

I've concluded that he, in fact, is a son of Zeus. Even though he's extremely into dark things like black and death, he has Thalia's hair and eyes, things of which she inherited from her father. Jason has the same eye color as him.

There was something off about him though. It always confused me what was actually up with him. It all started with that giant bruise on his eye a couple of weeks ago. I never understood what was up with that.

From them on, he never had any bruises, but he was extremely secretive of his family life.

I walked over to him and sat down. He paused his music on his MP3 player, and took out his earbuds. It was very respectful of him to do. Even though he seems like a huge troublemaker, I've been able to tell that he is a true sweetheart.

A little like Frank, if you will.

He looked at me and said, "Hi, Mr. Angelo. What's up for today?" He was impatiently tapping his fingers on the desk. I saw that he was wearing his ratty old black converse with a black hoodie and black skinny jeans. He had on a black hoodie as well.

Does he sort of remind you of somebody?

I wanted to know his story, his adventure in life. I looked at him and said, "Well, today, we are going to learn a little about each other. Like each other's backgrounds and such. So today, instead of creating an adventure, we are going to tell our own."

I waited for a reply from Hunter, but he just laughed. "Oh my God, Mr. Angelo. How cheesy can you be?" He had his hands tucked on his stomach as if he was trying to hold his laughter in.

I chuckled and said, "Well we all have one. If you want, I could tell you mine."

He just smiled at me, as to say to continue.

I smiled and said, "Well, my story starts off when I was first born. I lived with my mother and sister, Bianca. We lived in Italy, since my mom's roots were Italian. We moved to the United States when I was about six years old. We lived in a hotel in Washington D.C. While there, my mom was murdered by protecting us."

He had his mouth opened in shock. "Wait, did you ever find the killer?"

I didn't really know how to reply to that, since Zeus was the one who killed her. "Well, yes we did, but that was long after. Since our only parent that we knew was dead, a big lawyer man decided to hide us in a different hotel so the killer would never ever figure it out. When I was nine, a big business guy came, saying that our father was taking us out of the hotel and brought us to a school in Maine. Then, when I was about nine, I met this guy who I thought was the most amazing guy in the world."

Interested in the story, Hunter asked, "What was his name?"

I snorted a little and shyly said, "Percy Jackson. Do you know him?"

A baffled Hunter managed to squeak out a, "Mr. Jackson?"

I laughed and carried on with the story. "Yes. Bianca was the only person who was ever able to accept me as who I really was, since homosexuality was not considered as normal as it is now. Mr. Jackson was a couple of years older than me, but that really didn't stop me from developing feelings for him. Of course, I didn't tell anyone. Then one day, Percy, Bianca, and three of a few other people were sent out to the another camp in San Francisco. Percy promised me that he wouldn't let Bianca die on their trip there, since she was the only family I had left. While on their way there, Bianca accidentally got eaten by a bear, and ended up dying. When he told he, I was extremely mad at him, angered that someone so perfect made the mistake of letting somebody die. I was so angry, I almost killed him, but I didn't." Hunter let out a little gasp.

"I realized that it wasn't worth it. So I thought that being moody and trying to shut out every single person in my whole entire life was the best idea. So for the next three years, I cut off ties with everyone, who at the moment I thought I didn't care about.

"So then after the three years, seven unlucky folks in my summer camp were given a mission, to retrieve a prized possession in Italy. I happened to be kidnapped by two of the mean woman's goons. So when the seven when to retrieve it, they also came to retrieve the possession, and to save me. When they actually saved me, we went to a couple of places in Italy. And at one place, my friend Jason Grace and I met a love psychic."

Hunter gasped. "Wait, Mr. Grace? Like the one who teaches fourth grade Latin?"

I smiled and said, "Yes. Jace Grace and I go way back. Well when we were there, the psychic guy was able to figure out that I liked other guys, and would not let me leave until I told Jason, so I ended up telling Jason about my crush on Percy. He, being the Superman that he was, tried to set us up, even though Percy had a huge crush on Annabeth."

Hunter looked a little confused, "Who is Annabeth?"

I realized that he didn't know who Annabeth was, since everyone at camp knew who she was. I took a deep breath and proceeded. "Well, Annabeth was Percy's girlfriend at the time. I knew that I had no chance with Percy since he was hopelessly in love with her. She left two days after his seventeenth birthday, and hasn't been seen ever since."

He nodded, and I proceeded. "Well, Jason made a giant attempt to get us together, but it never really worked out. And then, do you remember how I said that there was another camp?" He nodded again. "Well, they thought that we stole the prized possession, so they were going to declare war upon us. So, they needed somebody from the other camp, Reyna, and I to go back with it. But it was too big to bring back on a plane, so we had to hike with it, find a boat, and go back over to Long Island, where the camp is located.

"When all of the seven finally reached there, Reyna and I got there too with the prize. We had a giant paintball battle, and thankfully, there was technically no winner since we delivered the prize. Right after we delivered the statue-prize! Right after we delivered the prize, I went up to Percy and Annabeth and told him about my feelings for him, and how he wasn't my type. Annabeth gave me a high-five, and I also became close friends with my current boyfriend, Will Solace."

He looked a little puzzled and asked, "Wait, so does everyone at your summer camp work at this school?"

"Well a lot of them do, since the camp I went to was for people who had ADHD and Dyslexia. Well, then Will and I became extremely close with each other and I realized that I started to like him. I started opening back up to everyone I cared about, and was happy for the first time in a really long time. And after about two years, I finally told him, and it turned out that he liked me too. So I've been with him ever since."

I decided that I should turn my life into a life lesson. "Well, buddy. My advice is to not shut out the people who care in your life, because they are the people who will help you remain happy."

From the look in his eyes, I could tell that he was thinking about somebody. Maybe he did need someone to depend on. Maybe, he just needed somebody to care.

I looked at the clock and saw that there were still three minutes left before the bell rang. I looked over at Hunter and asked, "So what's your story?"

He looked up at me and said, "Well, I had nothing as eventful as you. My dad left me when I was a kid, just like you, so I've been living with my mom. And then, one day, another guy came to help fix my mother's broken heart. He left right after my little sister was born. Hannah doesn't look anything like me, though. She has blonde hair, so nobody really thinks we look all that alike. But we both still have the same eyes, even though they weren't inherited by our mom. We always found that funny.

"Well, my mother never really had a lot of money to spend on us. She always was out doing God knows what while I had to take care of both Hannah and I. Then, she bought me a guitar on my third birthday, and it was the closest thing to a best friend that I had. We didn't have enough money to put me in lessons, but I self-taught myself how to play. And ever since, I have been playing the guitar. And that's really my story. All I really did was grow up with my mom and sister in a poor part of Los Angeles."

I looked at him. He had a few tears in his eyes, like he was holding back something. He just shook his head and tried to shake the tears off.

Just then, the bell rang and all eleven people were in the class.

"Well, guys, today, I have decided that instead of creating fictional destinies, let's just talk about our own."

**Hey guys! Well, as you can tell, I have finished this update in ONE WEEK OH MY GODS ARE YOU PROUD OF ME?**

**And, so here's a semi-cliffhanger for both storylines. Well, I hope you like it.**

**And I really want to know what other ship you would like to see more of:**

**Jasper**

**Caleo**

**Frazel**

**ReynaxBobby**

**Tratie**

**Solangelo**

**Charlina**

**So Percabeth is obviously not on there, since it's a definite for the next chapter. Just review your pick and I will put that on my tally sheet.**

**Please Review, Follow, and/or Favorite! I really do like constructive criticism.**

**Thanks again Alex for proof reading!**

**Follow me on tumblr: fangirlingandfeminism**

**Love you guys!**

**-Hashtag Fangirling**


	10. Surprise Surprise

**After All These Years**

_**Chapter 10:**_

_**Surprise Surprise**_

**When Percy was seventeen, Annabeth left camp. One day, she was here, the next, she disappeared from camp. She's not dead, because Nico can't sense her spirit, and no Iris messages are revealing her location. Percy is offered a job to teach at a ADHD and Dyslexia School to find demigods, and accepts. But what happens when Percy meets a jet-black haired boy with big sea-green eyes, and gray specks?**

-T-T-

"_I think there's a part in each one of us that wants the impossible to happen, and that's what surprises are._"

_~ Gina Carano_

-T-T-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other branded item mentioned in this story. If I did, I would be famous and make millions and not be writing on FanFiction.**

**Piper POV:**

\- Saturday September 28, 2024 -

I woke up to see the ceiling.

Well, I woke up next to Jason's side. Since he's a deep sleeper, it takes us forever to actually get to breakfast.

Sadly enough, I was a light sleeper and never could get out of the bed. As strong as I was, Jason always wrapped his hands around me since I was always the little spoon in our usual spooning position.

I grabbed my phone off of the nightstand and looked it the time. The clock read _8:54am_. Great, I have an hour just to scroll through my phone.

I noticed that I also got a message from Annabeth (or the emoji of the girl using her hands to make an X). She said, "_i told Percy yesterday, and i think he is kinda mad at me_."

I kept re-reading those lines over and over again. Annabeth finally told Percy.

Wait, _what_?

I texted her back saying, "_Omgs why is he mad at you?_"

I could she the three dots moving, indicating that she was typing back. After a minute, she sent me a really long paragraph. "_well, yesterday, i went to the school to talk to him, like you told me. he didn't really get that theseus was his son until i told him. then, he asked me why, and i said so i wouldnt ruin his dreams. he said that i was his dream all along. then, i apologized and told him i had to leave. he said that he wasnt the only person i had to own an explanation to. he said that he wants me to come to his party thing tonight since everyones gonna be there and he wants me to give a full explanation of what happened._"

I couldn't believe it. Percy didn't just forgive her.

He's the kind of person to forgive everyone easily. He's actually holding this accountable to her.

Well, it was kind of her fault.

I texted back saying, "_Does These kno?_"

After three seconds, she replied saying, "_no._"

After a while, we both finally said goodbye to each other. And the clock read _9:53am_.

Jason groggily started waking up. He loosened his grip on my waist and proceeded in lifting his back up of the bed. He stretched his arms out before wrapping his arms around me. "Hey, Princess."

I looked at him and ranted saying, "No, I am _not_ a princess! I do not need a man to come and save me ever second something terrible happens. All of the main princesses are female and white and have some sort of male person fall in love with them in a matter of seconds and their quote-unquote love for the princess causes them to save the princess. Also, it just shows how Persons-of-Color are never represented anywhere in the media, even though there are multiple in the world. Also, no not all Native American women fall in love with men who are trying to kill-."

I was interrupted by Jason's lips. They were just as soft as usual. Sure it was just a little peck, but his kisses still give me as many butterflies as they did ten years ago.

Well, not really butterflies. More like millions of firecrackers exploding in my stomach.

No, a shit ton of pop rocks exploding in my stomach instead of my mouth.

After he pulled back, he held me even closer and said, "I love you, Piper McLean. You, your feminism, and all."

I simply just kissed him back and smiled.

After what felt like forever, we stopped kissing. Jason was the first to speak up and said, "Well, I have a surprise date planned today. We should probably get ready."

"I'm going to go take a shower."

He furrowed his eyebrows suggestively and asked, "Can I join?" We winked a little in the end.

Smiling, I took a pillow and hit him over the head. As much as I love him, he's a total goon.

Well, he's my goon.

He just looked at me and said, "I'm going to take that as a yes."

Yet again, I took my pillow and ferociously started hitting him with it.

After two minutes, he put his hands up in surrender and said, "I give up! I give up! Have fun showering alone!"

Satisfied, I just smiled in victory.

Jason and I weren't like most couples out there. We weren't the kind of couple who liked going to movie theaters or fancy restaurants just for a date. We were the active couple that had a shared gym membership and liked having picnics and going on hikes. We didn't like planning dates with each other, but more spontaneous ones. Well I mean, we've seen all of each other. The good, the bad, and the privates.

Wait, does Jason even have a bad side?

I got up off of the bed and walked over to his bathroom door. I usually spent each night in his apartment. If you had forgotten, each couple had a connecting door inside of their rooms.

Once I opened the bathroom door, I looked back over at Jason and asked, "So, are you coming or what?"

He smirked and got up out of the bed. He was naked, but after ten years, the constant blushing and closing our eyes had finally stopped.

He just walked over and said, "Well, I was wondering when you would ask."

-T-T-

For our stay here at the Deathly Hallows, Chiron bought us cars, since he really didn't want us walking everywhere in Los Angeles.

He ended up just getting us all Priuses, since Priuses were kind of special to us. He just had each car painted a different color. Since Jason's also known as Sparky, he most definitely needed an electric blue car.

After we showered, Jason told me to wear something that would be good for working out. So, I just threw on a neon green tank top with a built-in sports bra and black athletic shorts. I wore my favorite neon orange sneakers and tied my hair in a high ponytail.

I seriously hoped that Jason wasn't taking me out on a date at the gym.

In the parking lot, Jason kindly opened the door for me, trying to be a gentleman. I said, "thanks," as I sat down in the car. Right when I sat down, I reclined the seat down and put my feet on the top of the dashboard. I plugged my phone into the music outlet and the charger.

Jason got in on the other side. He had a picnic basket in his hand, which me later put in the backseat. Once the ignition started, he backed up out of the parking lot and started for the highway.

Trying to use my charmspeak, I looked over at Jason and asked, "Where are we going?"

Over the years, Jason had finally found a way to not give into my charmspeak. He said that it took a lot of guts, but he finally was able to do it.

He took one of his hands off of the steering wheel and put it around my shoulders. He smiled and said, "Well, there's no way that's working on me. This one's a surprise."

After twenty minutes of suffering the pain of not knowing where I was going, Jason parked at a metal fence. Jason opened the door for me, yet again. I didn't really know where we were, besides the fact that we were in downtown Los Angeles. He held out his hand.

I took it, and chuckled and joked, "Well, aren't you a gentleman?"

We walked over to the metal door, and Jason opened it.

For some reason, it seemed like we weren't really supposed to be here. The metal doors just gave me the feeling that something wasn't right.

Jason looked over at me and asked, "Can I have a water?"

Due to our many hiking dates, I knew to pack us each four water bottles each. Without water, it really sucked to go hiking. I dug through my bag and found four water bottles to give to him.

Jason took my hand and directed us up to the trail. Thankfully, if there was a trail, it meant that we were aloud to go up it.

"Hey, Piper. Follow me."

"Jason, how long is this trail?"

"About a four mile hike up, but I can always fly us up there if you get tired."

I stuck out my tongue in retort to that. "If anyone's going to get tired, it's you."

He stuck out his tongue this time.

Even though we were both extremely mature twenty-six year olds, we both found multiple ways to act like children around each other.

After our giant childish tongue war, I started to wonder where we were. It didn't look like there were a lot of people on this trail. Well actually, there was nobody at all. "Jason?"

He looked at me and said, "Hm?"

"What's at the top of this mountain."

He kind of stiffened for a second and then said, "Just a view of the city, that's all."

Skeptically, I looked at him and said, "Right."

He just shrugged it off, grabbed my hand, and kept walking.

-T-T-

The walk up was pretty fun. Sure, it took a long time, but it was cute.

Since nobody was on the trail, we had an occasionally make out session on the big rocks. We talked about school, our friends, and our future. At one point, Annabeth came up into the conversation.

Jason asked me, "Where in the world do you think Annabeth is today?"

We all know that Annabeth is a really touchy subject, but since I know that she's okay, I don't really regard it as touchy. Sure, I was mad at her, but then she explained everything.

And plus, it's hard to stay mad at her anyways.

"Well, Jace, I think she's probably doing fine somewhere where she's happy."

I could tell that Jason was kind of shocked that I didn't start sobbing on the spot or tell him to shut up. Since Annabeth my practically my girl best friend (Leo is my best friend guys), it was extremely hard for me to even think about her without crying.

"Wow, Pipes. Well, I am happy to know that you think she's happy somewhere."

Afterwards, there was a comfortable silence between us. Jason just took my hands and started swinging it as we started up onto the mountain.

-T-T-

After two more hours, Jason and I finally made our way to the top of the hill.

"Well, Pipes? How do you like the view?"

Even though it was only two thirty in the afternoon, the view of the city was breathtaking. Los Angeles was truly a beauty from up here.

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands. "Oh my gods. Jason, it's beautiful!"

He just chuckled and said, "Well, I have a picnic basket, so let's eat." He took the blanket out of the basket and laid it down on the ground. He sat me down, and I cuddled against him.

"So, Chef Jason. What's for lunch today?" If you children didn't know, Jason minored in culinary. He and Katie are the best cooks in the apartment, since Katie is a daughter of Demeter.

He smiled at me and, in the worst French accent, said, "Well, today I made gourmet _sandwiches aux beurre de cacahuète et aux confiture_ and _fraises au chocolat_."

I cracked a smile and sardonically said, "Wow, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and chocolate strawberries, how gourmet. But it was cute how you tried to learn French for me." I kissed his nose, took a sandwich, and started eating it.

"Oh my gods, Jason! This is actually amazing!" I took at least four more slices of bread and put it onto my plate. Jason just chuckled, kissed my cheek, and grabbed a few sandwiches on his own.

Even though it didn't really seem like it, Jason and I were that PDA couple that everyone usually tells to get a room. Well, it was probably because we didn't really receive a lot of love from anybody else before we met each other, and it was just reassuring that someone was out there who loved us.

"So, Jason, why'd you want to come here anyways? I mean, it's an amazing view, but there was literally nobody on the way up here." I took a chocolate strawberry and plopped it into my mouth. Again, the chocolate strawberries were the greatest thing in the world. I moaned a little as I bit into it.

Jason stiffened a little. I didn't know if it was because of my moan or the question. "Well, I just thought it would be cool to be the only people on the trail." With a big smirk on his face, he said, "Didn't you like the big rocks we came into contact with?"

I chuckled and said, "Well, of course."

Jason took a chocolate strawberry and moved it to my mouth. Of course I ate it and said, "What, am I a baby?"

Jason smirked. "You're _my_ baby."

I looked at him and playfully punched his shoulder. "No, Jason. I am nobody's baby! I'm your babe, I'll go with that. But, no! I am not a child!"

He just put his hands on my cheeks and looked at me dead in the eyes. "I love you, Piper Aphrodite McLean."

I put my hands in his hair and said, "I love you, Jason Jupiter Grace."

Yes, our parents were so dumb that they made our middle names our godly parent's names.

"Piper, there is another reason why I brought you to this very hill." He got up, took my hand, and lifted me off the ground.

There was a clearing in the trees and a faint trail on the ground. Jason pulled on my hand and led me through the trees. After five minutes of us walking together, there was opening. Jason led me through the trees.

"Piper, this is why no one else is on this hill."

I completely froze. This view was breathtaking, even more so than the one before. I was standing in front of a giant uppercase H.

The hill we were on was the hill with the Hollywood sign. Jason knew that Hollywood was an extremely touchy subject for me, so I had no idea why he would take me here, of all places.

Jason looked a little anxious. Maybe he was wondering how I would react to that. Oh, I would give him a reaction all right. I turned around because I didn't yell at him in front of me.

"JASON MOTHERFUCKING GRACE! How DARE you bring me to the fucking HOLLYWOOD SIGN?! I CANNOT BELIEVE WHY THE HELL YOU WOULD WANT ME TO EVEN LOOK AT THE HOLLYWOOD SIGN! YOU KNOW ME BETTER THAN ANYONE ELSE ON THIS MOTHERFUCKING PLANET AND YOU KNOW THAT I CANNOT EVEN THINK ABOUT HOLLYWOOD-!" I turned around, covered my hands on my mouth, and almost started crying.

I turned around to see Jason on one knee with a box in his hand. He looked like he was about to cry as well.

"Hi Piper. Well, I just wanted to tell you that I love you, before starting this speech. I do know that Hollywood is an extremely touchy subject, and that's the reason I wanted to come here. We're going to be living in Los Angeles for a really long time, since we just got this teaching job, and I don't like looking at you cringe at the Hollywood sign every single time you see it."

I had tears pouring down my face, both of happiness and of sadness.

"I know you have bad memories whenever you think about Hollywood, due to your dad. So I decided, maybe if I just gave you a good memory here, you might be happy for once when you looked at the Hollywood sign.

"Piper Aphrodite McLean, my love, the love of my life, my soulmate. You are the greatest thing that has ever happened to me. The moment I was place on that bus where I met you and Leo is one of the greatest things that has ever happened to me. As much as I hate Juno, I can never thank her enough for erasing my memory because it brought me to you."

I was smiling and crying now. I could only keep nodding.

"You are the bravest, most courageous, kind, happy, and caring person I've ever known, and I probably will ever know. I know that you don't like the idea of marriage, since we don't need a paper in order to declare we love each other, but I want the world to know. I want the world to know you are mine, and I'm yours. Forever."

Jason opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring ever. It was a simple silver ring with a giant diamond in the middle. It was simple, yet beautiful, just like us.

"Would you do me the honor of being with me for the rest of forever and marry me?"

I couldn't talk because I was so in shock, so I just nodded, wrapped my arms around his next, and kissed him.

He was taken aback, smiled into the kiss, and started kissing me back. The kiss was passionate, full of love, and it was beautiful. Sometimes, Jason would start flying when we both were caught up in ourselves. He started to fly while we were both kissing.

By the time we were done, he had landed us onto the H in Hollywood and slipped the ring on my finger. We were just hugging on the H, since we didn't want to leave this position.

"Jason?"

He mumbled an, "Mhm?"

"Thank you."

"No, Pipes, thank you."

I looked at my watch and noticed that it was almost five thirty. We had to get down to the bar at the Deathly Hallows by six for Bobby's surprise birthday party.

"Shit, we have to go back down. We can't miss Bobby's party." Jason brought us both down, and took us to the picnic area. He packed everything back into the bag and flew us both down to the car.

"Have fun with people just staring at your ring all of the time tonight." Jason stuck out his tongue.

I laughed and said, "Trust me, there probably will be more surprises tonight for people to stare at."

He furrowed an eyebrow and said, "Okay?"

We both jumped in the car. I played a little bit of the Beatles and we both just sang at the top of our lungs on the way home.

**Leo POV:**

A little before the party, Calypso and I were in bed.

Before you ask, no. We were cuddling. Calypso and I did not have sex thank you very much. Wow, you children are dirty minded. Go get yourself some soap and cleanse your mind.

We were watching Sesame Street since we were losers and nothing better was really on. Since Caly lived on that island for such a long time, she didn't really get the enjoyment of knowing how great little kid shows are. So I made it my mission to help her relive her childhood with her. We've already been through Barney, Teletubbies, and the Wonder Pets.

When Elmo came on, Calypso hugged me tighter and hid her face in my chest. "No, I cannot stand more of this." In a mocking tone, she sang, "La la la la, la la la la, Elmo's World."

Elmo scared the shit out of me as a kid too. But I only watched the show because of the Cookie Monster. That guy was my spirit animal.

I looked at the clock and saw that it was five thirty already. We needed to be downstairs by six o'clock.

"Lucky for you then. We have to get ready anyways."

She found the remote as fast as she could and turned off the television as fast as she could. "Thank the Gods! I do not know how much longer I could have tolerated of that torturous show!" She got up, took a dress from the closet, and went to the bathroom.

We've had sex before, and she still thinks it's awkward to change in front of each other.

I walked over to the closet too and grabbed a red dress shirt and jeans. We were supposed to look decent, and I looked decent enough.

"Leo, how does this look?"

Calypso took my breathe away though when she walked out. She was wearing a red knee length dress (yes, of course we bought our outfits together). It was a strapless bodycon dress (or that's what she said). She wore beige pumps and had a beige clutch. She also was wearing the necklace I gave to her on our seventh year anniversary (since I captured her from her prison. Gods, we are not married).

I couldn't stop myself from checking her out. I mean, she's beautiful and she's mine. Like, who would have ever thought I would find someone who loves me as much as I love them?

"Well, by that reaction, I'm guessing it looks great." Then she just walked over to the door, leaving me the view of her back.

It was an open back dress, which looked really cute on her. Her hair was in a high ponytail, and she was only wearing light makeup. When she left the room, I looked up to the Gods and said, "Thank you so much."

Thunder rumbled a little, and I walked out of the room too.

**Calypso POV:**

By the time it was five-forty-five, everyone was down at the bar. We had a big party room reserved for the occasion, since there was going to be quite a few of us. Thankfully, each room had a bar and a bartender in it for us. The barista was a girl named Hope who Hades was personally a fan of.

We all looked pretty hot today. All of the guys were wearing dress shirts and slacks while all of the girls were wearing dresses. Surprisingly enough, Silena was wearing a flowy dress over her usual skin tight dress. I liked the change a little.

Jason and Piper walked down hand in hand. They were so cute together! Like, Jason's practically six-foot-four and Piper's a small five-foot-three. I know, she's as tall as me, but Leo's only six feet, so it's not as cute.

Piper waved to us all and I noticed a ring on her finger. But it wasn't just any finger, it was her riNG FINGER.

Silena and I both squealed at the same time. "OH MY GODS! JASON FINALLY PROPOSED!"

All of the girls just ran over towards Piper while the guys all just gave Jason a pat on the back.

Silena was so happy. "Oh my Gods, Piper! How'd did he do it?"

Piper just shied away and said, "Well, This is Bobby's birthday party, so I'll tell you guys after his party.

We all nodded and started setting up the decorations. From what Reyna told us, he's turning twenty-eight, so we bought a lot of candles.

I know we're going all out and everything, but we just want him to feel apart of our little family. I mean, we're all really close, and we don't want him to feel like we don't want him to be apart of it.

And, because he's probably really into Reyna like she is really into him. So he'll be apart of our family eventually.

I mean, we all can see it, besides Reyna, of course. She can never see anything when it comes to flirting. I mean, once we were at a bar, and this guy asked Reyna if he could buy her a drink, and she accepted and walked away after she got it. We all still laugh at the memory of that night.

Once we were done putting up all of the decorations, we noticed that it was already six fifty-five. He'd be here any minute.

"Wait, Reyna?"

Reyna turned to look at me and said, "What?"

"What did you say to Bobby so he would come here?"

Reyna started blushing and said, "I told him that I set him up with a friend."

I smiled and said, "Oh! Well he'll be coming soon."

**Annabeth POV:**

Percy told me to come at seven, so I decided to come a little early. Theseus was at his friend Avery's house for a sleepover. Of course, Nathalia and Hunter were both also there.

I parked my minivan (soccer mom, I know) next to a really expensive looking car that had also just parked. Then the guy who was driving the car walked outside of it.

He turned his head my way, and his face lit up with recognition. He smiled my way and shouted, "Annabeth! How are you?"

I designed Bobby Baillie's house a couple of years ago when he first starting getting famous in his career. He gave me a couple of season passes to their games since Theseus and Nathalia loved watching his games.

I smiled and replied, "Hey Bobby! I'm doing great! What are you doing here?"

He looked at me for a brief second before asking me, "Hey, are you friends with Reyna, by any chance?"

I looked down at the floor guiltily, and said, "I guess you could say that."

His smile dropped and replied. "My friend Reyna set me up on a blind date today."

But Percy told me it was a party. Oh shit! It's probably a surprise party for him!

I gave him a weak smile and said, "Well, I guess we'll just have to have fun while she did!"

He gave me a weak side smile. For what Piper had told me, it is extremely obvious that they both really like each other, yet they are acting like fifteen year olds, so of course it didn't really offend me that he didn't want to be set up on a date with me.

"So, we should probably go in now, since Reyna's waiting for us," said Bobby.

Oh Gods. I had to go in there and see the people I haven't seen in ten whole years.

I was so nervous, so I could tell I was sweating buckets. Thankfully, Bobby could tell how nervous I was feeling and took my hand and squeezed. Not like he liked me or anything, just a friend to friend kind of reassurance.

"Don't worry, Annabeth. It's just a petty blind date. It's not like this will determine the rest of our futures or anything."

Oh little do you know, Bobby.

I gave him a forced smile and walked into the hotel.

Right before we both were going to entered the bar, I looked at Bobby and blurted out, "I need to go to the bathroom." It was very blunt and awkward, but have you met me?

He gave a quiet chuckled and said, "Right now?" It was more of a statement.

I looked at him and again blurted out, "It's lady related. Go in without me."

He again chuckled, and said, "Well, I'll wait for you inside. Don't run away from me."

After waving a little, I made my way to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror.

My gray eyes were filled with worry, my blonde hair already had a couple of grey stands, probably out of fear. I had a few laugh lines on my forehead and creases on my lips.

Looking at myself, I said, "You can do this Annabeth. If you don't do it now, you will never do it again. There may be some hurt, but these last relationships are worth restoring. For crying out loud, your child is his!"

An elderly woman, thinking I was talking about something else, placed a little square tinfoil wrapping on the bathroom counter before making her way out. I chuckled, and placed it into my clutch purse before walking out.

I didn't want such an expensive condom to go to waste!

I walked out of the bathroom and made my way towards the bar. After sliding the door, I made my way to the actual bar, stating I was there for a surprise birthday party. The bouncer pointed toward a door.

Slowly approaching the door, I started having second thoughts.

_They will hate me. I don't deserve them as friends because I totally hurt them. They'll never take me as their friend ever again._

But I needed to do this. If it was important to Percy, it was important to me.

With every ounce of my being, I pushed open the door to the room and stood there as everyone's smile became frowns and everyone's joyful eyes became cold stares.

They all knew it was me, and all eyes most definitely were on me when I walked into that clubroom.

"Hi guys. Long time no see."

**Hey guys! Long time no see!**

**ANOTHER CLIFFY OMG YOU ALL HATE ME I KNOW! Sorry for the late update. For my birthday, we went to Hawaii and I wasn't allowed to bring my laptop with me. My birthday was on the 27th, so ya lol.**

**I'm currently writing a Jasper one shot which I will most definitely publish before the next chapter. I went shopping with my dad today, and the one-shot just struck me out of the blue. Oh well.**

**And so JASPER'S PROPOSAL OMG! THAT WAS LEGIT MY FAVORITE PART OF WRITING THIS CHAPTER! AND A LITTLE CALEO FLUFF I HAD TOO OMG! I think I'll do Tratie next, but idk.**

**CAN YOU GUYS RECOMMEND YOUR FAVORITE PERCABETH FANFICTIONS TO ME?! I really need a lot to read, so review one to tell me about because I need a lot more to read.**

**Thanks again Alex for proofreading and PLEASE R&amp;R!**

**I love you all!**

**~Hashtag Fangirling!**


	11. The Big Reveal(s)

**After All These Years**

_**Chapter 11:**_

_**The Big Reveal(s)**_

**When Percy was seventeen, Annabeth left camp. One day, she was here, the next, she disappeared from camp. She's not dead, because Nico can't sense her spirit, and no Iris messages are revealing her location. Percy is offered a job to teach at a ADHD and Dyslexia School to find demigods, and accepts. But what happens when Percy meets a jet-black haired boy with big sea-green eyes, and gray specks?**

-T-T-

"_I feel bare. I didn't realize I wore my secrets as armor until they were gone and now everyone sees me as I really am._"

_~ Veronica Roth_

-T-T-

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or any other branded item mentioned in this story. If I did, I would be famous and make millions and not be writing on FanFiction.**

**Piper POV:**

\- Saturday September 28, 2024 -

This wasn't good.

Annabeth just walked into the bar room and everyone has their jaws dropped.

Everyone was staring, while Percy and I already knew what was happening. Bobby and Casey just stood awkwardly, indicating they had no clue what was going on.

After a minutes of confusion, the first person to take any action to do something was Beckendorf.

"Back from the dead, I see?" he said, then chuckled.

Nico shot him a death glare and yelled, "She wasn't dead!" right at Beck.

Then, Silena just ran up to Annabeth, flung herself behind her, and hugged her right around the neck. She collapsed into Annabeth's arms and started sobbing.

Annabeth, being the strong and fierce woman she was, just stroked her back. All of us knew that the first sign of vulnerability is showing emotion. Chiron taught us all about that the first time we learned to swordfight.

Man, do I miss him?

While Silena was sobbing her eyes out on Annabeth's shoulder, not everyone was as ecstatic as dear Silena. Reyna, Calypso, Katie, and Hazel were giving her death glares. Jason wouldn't look at her, and Frank found his shoes quite fascinating. Nico and Will were just enjoying their drinks, and the Stolls looked extremely flabbergasted, like they didn't think they would ever see her again.

On the other hand, after Silena finally got off of Annabeth, Leo just walked over to Annabeth and gave her a high-five. "Long time no see, Princess."

She just laughed and said, "How's life going for you, Repair Boy?" Then, she pulled him into an endearing hug, nothing romantic of course (for obvious reasons), but just a sibling love kind of thing.

After what felt like eternity, Katie finally decided to say something. "Wow Annabeth. It's been ten years, and your first response is to come here and just say 'Long time no see'? Annabeth, do you know how much pain you've caused us over the years? We all suffered from your disappearance, but you want to know who suffered the most? Percy! The man who fell in love you!"

And just like that, the moment Percy and I were dreading came. Percy and I already had our "Oh My Gods! It's Annabeth!" moment, which is why everyone was confused as to why neither of us reacted in any way.

I could see the gears in Jason's eyes moving. Then his facial expression changed from confused to understand, but not in a good way. He looked between Annabeth and us. Then, with scorn apparent on his face, he contemplated, "They already knew, guys. Piper and Percy both already knew."

That moment seemed like the moment in movies when the villain is finally revealed to the audience. The moment when every single person gaspes and the plot twists.

The only problem is, none of us really knew who the real villain was at the moment.

Percy looked at Jason and just mumbled, "I only saw her for the first time a few days ago. Piper's the real one you should be blaming. She's already known this for a couple of weeks."

Now all eyes were on me. Yay.

Everyone was angry. Well, besides Casey and Bobby since they had no idea what was so crazy about seeing Annabeth.

I put my hands up, as a sign of defense. "I'm sorry, guys. It's Annabeth's story to tell, and now that she's here, she can tell you. It wouldn't have been right for me to tell you all before anyways."

Then, everyone averted their eyes back at Annabeth. She took a deep breath and started. "Well, on Percy's seventeenth birthday, Percy and I kind of slept-."

At the same moment, Leo started fake gagging, and everyone just waved their hands around as to say, "Stop!"

Annabeth continued after rolling her gray eyes. "Okay, so then I had a huge headache, and I realized that something happened the night before. I knew I could never get an abortion, but I didn't want to ruin Percy's life. So, I took a bus to Los Angeles to see my father's family."

Everyone groaned when Annabeth talked about her father. We all hate him, since he's such a big dick. Abandoning your child like that makes you a terrible person.

"Well, my dad kicked me out. My brothers still actually cared about me and found a friend who's sister was looking for a roommate. So while I was pregnant, I went to a private school, the a public school after These was born. I graduated and started taking classes for architecture at UCLA.

"Then, I had an internship at Architectures of Los Angeles. After college, I was promoted to business manager, and then Vice President. The CEO of the company didn't have any children, and after she died, she left all of the company to me. So, I've been managing the business for the last few years. That's all."

There were blank stares all around. Jason and Frank were able to face Annabeth's direction. Calypso's, Katie's and Hazel's faces had soften up a little, while Reyna was trying to look mad. Beckendorf was comforting Silena as she kept sobbing. Leo just quietly shook his head in disapproval.

Annabeth looked like she was about to cry, but I knew that she was a strong woman.

But since when did strong mean concealing your emotions?

Annabeth looked back up at everyone and awkwardly smiled. "Is there anything that I need to catch up on? I feel like ten years really makes a difference."

Jason laughed spitefully and without looking at Annabeth, he said, "If you want to catch up on anything at all, just look Piper's ring finger."

Suddenly, Annabeth turned my way and took my hand and started examining my finger. Her face lit up with realization. "Oh my Gods, Pipes! You're getting married? Why didn't you tell me before?"

I laughed and being the snarky person that I am, I replied saying, "It's kind of hard to tell you when it only happened this afternoon."

Annabeth gasped. "Holy shit, Pipes. How did he do it?"

So then, of course I told everyone the story, since I hadn't told them previously. The simple he asked me on top of a mountain and that corny crap. Silena was so emotionally touched that she started sobbing.

Everyone looked at her strangely, including Casey and Bobby. Beckendorf has this expression on his face as though he was giving up. "Silena, I think now is as good of a time to tell them as any."

Silena looked up from Beckendorf's embrace and sighed. "I'm pregnant."

That was unexpected. Everyone gasped dramatically as an audience would when something big is revealed.

Everyone started going over to her and starting congratulating her, but all she did was start sobbing. She collapsed back into Beckendorf's arms and cried. And this time, not of happiness.

Beckendorf got the understanding that we needed Silena to elaborate, but she obviously did not have the capacity to talk. He let out a huge breath and then proceeded to talk.

"So we found out a month or so ago that Silena was pregnant. At the time, she was twenty-two weeks pregnant, so she is around twenty-six weeks pregnant right now. We, of course, we overjoyed when we found out the news, but on the way back from the doctor's office, we saw Rachel and Chiron near my cabin." He looked down at the ground and took another breath.

Already, the rest of the room knew that something bad was coming up. Whenever you see Rachel and Chiron waiting for you in front of your cabin, a new quest is on the way.

Beckendorf's eyes started watering at this point. "When we came into my room, Chiron congratulated us immediately, meaning the prophecy had something to do with the child," he said as he patted her semi-protruding belly.

"He immediately told us the prophecy Rachel has recited." After taking the pause, he started to recite the words he had burned into his memory.

"_The child of love and fire and two children of split godly blood,_

_Will create the world's next battle over godly love,_

_Faith in these children will lead to two men dead,_

_One god will forever be forced to bleed red"_

Immediately, Annabeth's face glossed over with horror. _Two children of split godly blood_.

Theseus is the only known child of split godly blood. Well, other than Silena and Beckendorf's unborn child. But that was already covered in the _child of love and fire_

As soon as Percy noticed this, he went over to Annabeth and started to comfort her as best as possible. Even if he didn't know These as well as Annabeth, Theseus was his son too.

All of the demigods in the room seemed to lower their heads in sorrow. Not only for the fact that Silena and Beckendorf child would be apart of a prophecy, but also due to the scare that if they did have children with their significant other, the child would be in relatively grave danger.

I looked over at Silena and nodded solemnly in her direction. She thanked me with her watering eyes and then proceeded to bury her face back into Beckendorf's chest. My eyes started to water due to the fact that my niece or nephew could be in grave danger.

After I realized that I started crying, Jason came over to me and gave me a big hug. After I buried my eyes into his chest, he started patting my back and whispering words of affection.

Isn't that just great? The day I get engaged is the same day as I find out that my half-sister's unborn child will determine the rest of my future.

**Annabeth POV:**

All that was rushing through my head was the fact that Theseus could be in grave danger. After being on so many prophecies, I would never wish this experience of a child. Ever.

Percy walked over to me, stood awkwardly next to me and started trying to talk to me. Oh course that stupid Seaweed Brain would think that talking to me would make me feel happier in this situation!

"Hey Annabeth. I know this is hard, but These will be alright. He's a fighter and will definitely defeat whatever horrid thing he will fight in this prophecy. From what I've seen from him, he's definitely got your determination and bravery. There's no way anything-"

Before he could say anything else, I just found his chest and buried my sobbing face into it. Who cares if this dress shirt that looks amazing on him gets soaked in mascara? My child will have to suffer so much worse than a mascara stain.

Well, it's not like this mascara stain is the most terrible thing that's ever happened to him.

As I was sobbing into the crook of Percy's neck, he rubbed the upper part of my back. As much as how wonderful it felt to be in Percy's embrace, it was hard to focus on that when my baby could be in danger.

Percy kept talking, but one thing he said resonated with me. "Before this prophecy actually comes true, two more children need to be born. Silena and Beck's child hasn't been born yet, and These is the only known split godly blood child any of us know. These has time before he has to suffer his own quest. Make most of the time he has left before he grows up."

In that moment, I realized that Percy was right. I did need to make the most of the time that I had left before Theseus grew up.

And that means that Percy needs to make the most of this time as well.

I lifted my head from Percy's chest and looked up at him. "Percy?"

He looked down at me with his bright curious sea-green eyes. It was almost magical how similar his eyes were to Theseus's eyes. No matter who owned the pair of eyes, just staring into them made me calm down a little. "Yes, Annabeth?"

I let out a long sigh and states, "You're right. I should spend most of my time with him until he's old enough to make his own decisions." Percy nodded his head in accordance.

_Just Breath, Annabeth. This is the right choice._

I had a tiny smile on my face and said, "You should also be able to make the most of your time with him too."

Percy's straight face turned to a small smile, but I could tell from his eyes that he was overjoyed. He looked straight and me and beamed, "Oh my Gods, Annabeth! Thank you so much!" Then, he hugged me really tight and squeezed me as hard as possible.

I laughed but stated, "We will have to work all of this out, though. Come to my house after the school day is over. Theseus is going to go to Nathalia's house after the school day is over, so we can talk then." After giving him my address, I walked over to the bar while we walked towards an upset looking Casey.

And for some odd reason, after watching the two of them, I felt upset as well.

**Theseus POV:**

Mom was out somewhere, as usual. At the moment, I was having a sleepover at Avery's house and we currently finished watching _Finding Nemo_. Nemo had always been one of my favorite movie characters growing up. We both only have one parent, got separated from our fathers, and have fun swimming.

Nemo eventually found his dad. He gives me hope that one day I might find mine too.

At the moment, Nathalia and Avery were over in the corner talking about something. Hunter was getting food from her (AMAZING) vending machine. The thing was literally stalked with cheesecake to deli meats!

I walked over to the vending machine and got myself a peanut butter and nutella sandwich. Hunter seemed to get a tuna sandwich.

Ugh, people who eat fish are rude to the society. If we can survive off of plants, why do we need to kill innocent fish? Or animals in general?

If you couldn't tell, I am a vegetarian. (And no, if you eat fish, you are not a vegetarian).

Hunter came up to me and said, "So, did your mom ever tell you about what happened when she came into our class the other?"

I looked at him and shook my head. "Not really. All she said was that it was important."

Hunter just said, "Hmm," and the continued to eat his (disgusting) tuna sandwich. "So, These, how long as you liked Nathalia for?"

My eyes popped and stared directly at him. I haven't told anyone that I'm in love with her. It's not like he would understand. "Wait? Pshh, no! I would never like her!"

_Wow, Theseus. Aren't you a spectacular liar?_

Hunter just laugh and spoke, "Don't worry. You aren't the only one who has feelings for their best friend."After letting out a long sigh, Hunter then turned to look across the room where Nathalia and Avery were sitting. Specifically, he was looking at Avery.

Oh thank Gods! I thought he was looking at Nathalia at first.

For the next two minutes, we just stared at them laughing and glowing while talking to each other.

Nathalia looks beautiful when she smiles. Gods, she looks beautiful all the time.

After Hunter and I noticed that we were staring, we walked over towards the foosball and took one of the handles. After a couple of games, I discovered that Hunter is unbeatable at foosball.

It's good that he is good at something. He's a good friend, and all you want from good friends is for them to succeed. No matter what happens to you guys.

**WEIRD ENDING SORRY, BUT I'M TRYING TO RUSH THE ENDING OF THIS CHAPTER SINCE IT'S CURRENTLY 4:32 AM AND I CAN SEE THE SUN ABOUT TO RISE FROM MY WINDOW.**

**I would like to apologize for lying to all of you guys! I really wanted to update after a month, but I had some much other work to do. Also, I had major writer's block, but I'm semi-happy where this chapter went.**

**Also, there was a reviewer who said that they would kill themselves if I didn't update soon. Since I love all of you, PLEASE DO NOT KILL YOURSELF OVER THE ENDING OF A BOOK OR MOVIE OR FANFICTION. AND PLEASE DO NOT EXAGGERATE ABOUT THINGS LIKE THAT. NEVER JOKE ABOUT SUICIDE. IF YOU ARE SUICIDAL, PLEASE TELL SOMEONE. AND CALL SOMEONE. THERE ARE MANY SUICIDE HOTLINES.**

**IF ANY OF FEEL AS THOUGH NO ONE LOVES YOU, I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU GUYS. Please PM me here or message me at **jaspercabeth **on tumblr.**

**I really care about what you all think, so please review/follow/favorite if you liked this much of the story. Also, do not be afraid to post constructive criticism.**

**I love you all and happy NO SCHOOL SOON (for all of the Americans).**

**Love you all,**

**Prachi**


End file.
